ISA
by amuthama
Summary: Po pechowych 18-nastych urodzinach, Edward opuszcza Bellę. Jednak po jakimś zcasie na progu jej domu staje inny, nieznany wampir. Jakie ma wieści dla Belli? Co zdecyduj dziewczyna?
1. Chapter 1

_To opowiadanie było kiedyś publikowane na blogu, potem długi czas przeleżało zapomniane na komputerze. Może komuś jeszcze się spodoba :)_

_Rozdziałów 35 plus epilog._

_Miłego czytania :)_

PROLOG

Pamiętała.

Minęło tyle lat, a Ona nie potrafiła zapomnieć. A powinna. Mówili, że po wszystkim nie będzie niczego pamiętać, żadnych wspomnień…

Cóż, mylili się… Albo po raz kolejny okazało się, że nie jest taka, jak wszyscy.

Pamiętała każą chwilę z Nim spędzoną, każde słowo… Pamiętała ból po ostatnim spotkaniu…

Już dawno przestała Go kochać. Teraz potrafiła jedynie nienawidzić. Nienawidzić Go za to, co Jej zrobił, nienawidzić siebie za to że kochała…

ROZDZIAŁ 1

ISA

Co za ironia losu. Od ponad roku mieszkam tu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Moje życie zatoczyło koło.

Gdy tak idę główną ulicą Forks, zauważam, że przez te ponad 80 lat nic się ono nie zmieniło. Nawet pogoda. Dalej jest tu pochmurnie i deszczowo. I dlatego też tu wróciliśmy.

Szłam właśnie do sklepu po coś do jedzenia. Nie, żeby było mi to potrzebne, ale musieliśmy stwarzać pozory. Dziwne by to było, gdyby przez te 14 miesięcy, jakie tu mieszkamy, nigdy nie zrobilibyśmy żadnych zakupów.

Tak w ogóle to jestem Isa Domin i mam 20 lat. Precyzując, 20 mam od 80 lat. Do tego przeraźliwie blada cera, oczy bursztynowe bądź czarne, ciemnobrązowe oczy sięgające łopatek. Tak, jestem wampirem. Ale spokojnie, nie żywię się ludzką krwią, a zwierzęcą. Żadnemu mieszkańcowi miasteczka nie grozi żądne niebezpieczeństwo. Ani z mojej strony, ani ze strony Daniela.

Daniel to mój mąż. Wampir oczywiście. Znamy się od około 60 lat, a małżeństwem jesteśmy od równych 22. Kocham go nad życie, chociaż to może mało trafne określenie… Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany szatyn. Po prostu ideał. A przynajmniej w moich oczach J

- Dzień dobry Isa – przywitała mnie pani Winston, właścicielka miejscowego sklepu – Pięknie dziś wyglądasz.

- Dziękuję pani Margaret – uśmiechnęła się do niej.

Parę minut i plotek później wracałam już z powrotem. Nasz dom stał na uboczu. Tuż pod lasem w tak dużym oddaleniu od innych domostw, że nasza tajemnica była bezpieczna, a jednocześnie tak blisko, że nie uchodziliśmy za odludków.

I tak wyglądało nasze całkiem zwyczajne życie. Daniel pracował w tutejszym liceum jako nauczyciel WFu, a ja prowadziłam księgarnię w Port Angeles.

Ludzie brali nas za młode małżeństwo i pomimo, iż początkowo szokowała ich różnica wieku między nami (Daniel został przemieniony w wieku 29 lat), przyzwyczaili się do tego. Szybko staliśmy się częścią lokalnej społeczności.

EDWARD

I znowu się przeprowadzamy. W Kanadzie spędziliśmy już za dużo czasu i wkrótce ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać, czemu się nie starzejmy. Dlatego Carlise postanowił za tydzień opuścić nasz dom. Już rozsialiśmy plotki, że dostał propozycję pracy w innym szpitalu.

- Dzieciaki – zawołał nas ojciec.

Sekundę później cała nasza piątka znalazła się w salonie, gdzie już czekał na nas Carlise wraz z Esme.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie przeprowadzimy się tym razem i pomyśleliśmy o Forks…

Wraz z jego ostatnim słowem wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. A we mnie jakby piorun trzasnął. Forks. Miejsce gdzie poznałem i gdzie zostawiłem miłość mojego życia. Moją Bellę.

- Nie za wcześnie? – spytałem starając się mieć opanowany głos.

Jestem wampirem, więc nawet nie zadrżał.

- Minęło 80 lat. Większość ludzi już nie żyje, lub powyjeżdżało. Jedynie ówczesne niemowlęta mogą jeszcze żyć, ale z pewnością nas nie pamiętają. Jesteśmy bezpieczni – wyjaśnił Carlise tak cicho, że ledwie mogliśmy go usłyszeć, a mieliśmy słuch doskonały.

Zamilkłem. Jedyny mój argument przeciwko powrotowi właśnie został obalony.

Spojrzałem po reszcie rodzeństwa. Wiedziałem, że teraz wszystko zależy ode mnie. A ja? Ja się bałem. Jestem wampirem, a bałem się powrotu do wspomnień. Bo jestem pewny, że każdy zakątek miasteczka boleśnie będzie mi przypominał Bellę. Jeszcze raz mój wzrok przemknął po twarzach pozostałych, a do umysłu napływały ich myśli.

_Ciekawie, jak potoczyło się życie Belli? Może uda mi się czegoś dowiedzieć… _- Alice. Ona podobnie jak ja bardzo przeżyła nasz wyjazd z Forks. W końcu Bella była jej przyjaciółką. Moja siostra tego nie okazuje, ale wiem, że tak naprawdę nigdy mi tego nie wybaczyła…

Jasper ciągle czuł się winny. Uważał, ze to przez niego wyjechaliśmy. Po tamtych wydarzeniach zamknął się w sobie i długie lata zajęło nam przekonanie go, że to nie jego wina, że mogło się to zdarzyć każdemu. Powoli nam się to udało, a teraz kontrola Jaspera jest niemal równa tej Carlise'a. Zawziął się w sobie i choć początkowo było mu ciężko, teraz w pełni nad sobą panuje.

Emmett… Aż miałem ochotę się roześmiać. Ten już planuje kolejne mecze bejsbolu na polanie, gdzie grywaliśmy.

Rosalie oczywiście wiecznie niezadowolona. Nie rozumie, skąd wątpliwości. Dla niej Forks to kolejne miasteczko, gdzie wracamy po latach.

I w końcu Esme i Carlise… Najlepsi rodzice. Boją się, że będę znowu cierpiał. Wiedzą, że już same wspomnienia sprawiają mi ból, a co dopiero gdy się tam znajdziemy… Wiedziałem, ze wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a zmienią plany. Ale nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Wiem, że Esme bardzo lubi tamten dom.

- W takim razie jedźmy do Forks – powiedziałem i klamka zapadła.

DANIEL

Ten dzień niczym nie różniłby się od poprzednich, gdyby dyrektor nie zwołał narady po zajęciach. Okazało się, że od przyszłego tygodnia będziemy mieli piątkę nowych uczniów. Troje z nich miało trafić do drugiej klasy, a młodsza dwójka do pierwszej, czyli do mnie.

- Cała piątka ma bardzo dobre oceny – mówił Tom – Ale wyraźnie widać, ze Edward jest nieco lepszy od pozostałych. Czytałem ich rekomendację i opinie z poprzednich szkół i myślę, że nie będzie z nimi problemów. Zaczynają od poniedziałku. Przekażcie uczniom, żeby miło ich przyjęli.

Na tym zebranie się skończyło. Wyszłem z gabinetu dyrektora, ale moje myśli krążyły wokół nowych. Piątka uczniów w jednym wieku. W dodatku wszyscy adoptowani. Jeden z nich to Edward. Miałem złe przeczucia. Jadąc do domu zadzwoniłem do Włoch, do dziadka Isy.

- Cullenowie wracają do Forks – powiedziałem nawet się nie witając.

- Kiedy?

- W poniedziałek zaczynają szkołę, czyli podejrzewam, ze lada dzień.

- Jutro do was przylecę.

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Tak, jak zapewne wkrótce przerwany zostanie spokój Isy.

Tom się mylił. Cullenowie to duży kłopot


	2. Chapter 2

_Kolejny rozdział._

_Pojawiła się wątpliwość, dlaczego w prologu On było pisane z dużej litery. Już tłumaczę. Chodzi o konkretną osobą i zamiast wyjaśniać jego imię, napisałam On. W sumie musiałam się nałowić jak to wyjaśnić, bo chociaż to opowiadanie czytało już sporo osób, nikt mnie wcześniej o to nie zapytał :)_

_A błędu z oczami nie zauważyłam. Przepraszam :)_

ROZDZIAŁ 2

ALICE

Zatrzymaliśmy się akurat na stacji benzynowej. Na szczęście był dość pochmurny dzień, więc nie musieliśmy się obawiać, że ktoś odkryje naszą „inność".

Byłam w trakcie rozmowy z Esme na temat odświeżenia wyglądu domu w Forks, gdy nagle znalazłam się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

- Co widziałaś Alice? – spytała od razu nasza mama, gdy tylko odzyskałam przytomność.

- Nie potrafię dokładnie powiedzieć… - nieco się zasępiłam, a w tym czasie podeszła do nas reszta rodziny i zaintrygowana mi się przyglądała – Wizja była rozmazana, a momentami całkowicie ciemna, ale ogólny sens był taki, że Aro chce przylecieć do Forks.

- Aro? – zdziwił się Carlise – Sam?

- Nie wiem, ale chyba tak…

I w tym momencie nawiedziła mnie kolejna wizja.

- Faktycznie dziwne… - mruknął Edward, który zapewne znowu śledził moje myśli.

Może jemu uda się wyłapać coś więcej…

- Dziwny to jesteś ty – prychnął rozbawiony Emmett – Oświeć więc nas, szaraczków.

- Wizja faktycznie jest bardzo niewyraźna, jakby coś lub ktoś ją blokowało – zaczął tłumaczyć, zupełnie ignorując uwagę Ema – Ale chyba Aro postanowił pojawić się razem z Jane…

- Dziwne, bardzo dziwne… - zamyślił się tata.

- Ale czego oni mogą od nas chcieć? – zmartwiła się Esme – Przecież od tak dawna się z nami nie kontaktowali…

- Tego nie wiemy i przypuszczam, ze w takim wypadku dopiero sam Aro wyjaśni nam, o co chodzi – stwierdził Carlise, po czym zmienił temat – Wszystkie samochodu zatankowane do pełna? To ruszamy w dalszą drogę.

I tak też zrobiliśmy. Dobrze, ze razem z Jasperem jechaliśmy razem, bo teraz on prowadził. Ja mimo całej swojej doskonałości nie mogłam się skupić. Cały czas zastanawiałam się nad moimi wizjami. Próbowała zobaczyć też coś więcej w przyszłości Aro, a teraz także Jane, ale na darmo. Pierwszy raz w swoim tak długim życiu mi się to zdarzało.

Chociaż nie, już raz ktoś zniknął z moich wizji. Bella. Moja przyjaciółka. Przez jakiś czas po naszym wyjeździe starałam się „śledzić" jej przyszłość. Widziałam jej cierpienie i to tak bardzo bolało. Edward też je widział, ale nie zmienił swojego zdania, dalej uważał, że Bella jest bezpieczniejsza bez nas. A potem nagle te wizje się urwały. Usilnie próbowałam coś zobaczyć, ale nic. Kompletna pustka. Zupełnie jakby… Jakby umarła. Dlatego cieszył mnie powrót do Forks. Chciałam poszukać jakichkolwiek informacji na temat tego, co się z nią stało. Może nawet znaleźć jej grób… Była moją przyjaciółką, a mój brat ją skrzywdził. Byłam jej to winna…

JASPER

Alice znowu myślała o Belli. Czułem jej smutek. Nie wiedziałem, jak jej pomóc, ulżyć… Kochałem ją, a nie mogłem nic zrobić. Wiedziałem, że to przeze mnie musieliśmy wyjechać i zostawić ją tu. Gdybym wtedy potrafił się opanować, do niczego takiego by nie doszło. Teraz, po tylu latach, gdyby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, umiałbym się opanować… Ale czasu cofnąć się nie da.

- Coś cię trapi kochanie? – spytałem dziewczyny udając, że nie wiem wokół czego krążą jej myśli.

- Nie, czemu tak myślisz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie wyrwana z transu.

- Jesteś nieobecna, zupełnie jak nie ty…

- Próbuję zobaczyć coś w przyszłości Aro… Ale nic, kompletna pustka.

- Carlise ma rację. Nie ma powodu, żebyś się męczyła. Dowiemy się wszystkiego w odpowiednim czasie.

Widziałem, że chce coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, ale zaraz zrezygnowała. Z cichym westchnieniem zapadła głębiej w fotel pasażera, dalej pogrążona w swoich myślach.

ISA

Tej nocy wybraliśmy się z Danielem na polowanie. Odbiegliśmy dość daleko od domu i nasyciliśmy się do pełna. Oboje często przebywamy między ludźmi, więc woleliśmy zapobiec ewentualnej tragedii. Trafiliśmy na spore skupisko leśny zwierząt, więc szybko było po wszystkim. Do domu postanowiliśmy wrócić wolniejszym tempem. Spokojnie sobie truchtaliśmy, w między czasie rozmawiając na różne tematy. Oczywiście nasz trucht nie był jednoznaczny z ludzkim truchtem, co to, to nie. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyśmy brali udział w biegu sprinterskim, choć i tak – pomimo naszego „wolnego" tempa – byliśmy zdecydowanie szybsi od niejednego zawodowego biegacza. Ale cóż… takie jest życie wampira.

Przyznam, że lubię wszystko, co wiąże się z byciem wampirem, może poza piciem krwi. Ale wszystko pozostałe… Szybkie tempo, wiatr we włosach, nieśmiertelność, a nawet ten idealny wygląd. Nie, nie jestem płytka ani zakochana w sobie. Po prostu w końcu się sobie podobam bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. A kocham jedynie mojego męża i dziadka.

- Ziemia do Isy – dotarł do mnie głos mojego męża – Gdzie jesteś?

- Przepraszam, ale się zamyśliłam – odparła z uśmiechem.

- Mogę wiedzieć, na jaki temat?

- Myślałam o dziadku. Dawno go nie widziałam. Jak myślisz, ucieszy się, jak do niego zadzwonię?

- Jestem pewny, że tak, ale nie będzie to konieczne – Daniel się uśmiechną.

- Jak to? Co masz na myśli?

- Całkiem niedawno pomyślałem o tym samym i zadzwoniłem do niego. Trochę sobie pogadaliśmy i w końcu Aro zaproponował, że odwiedzi nas w niedługim czasie.

Czy on żartował?!

Jestem pewna, ze nie wypowiedziałam tego zdania na głos, podobnie jak tego, że Daniel nie potrafi czytać w moich myślach. W niczyich. Ale odpowiedź dostałam.

- Mówię całkiem serio – wyszczerzył się – Też się za tobą stęsknił, więc postanowił nas odwiedzić.

- Ale jak? A co z ludźmi? – miałam wątpliwości.

W końcu sam Aro, jeden z trójki niekoronowanych władców wampirzego świata miał zawitać do Forks. Owszem, bardzo mnie to cieszyło, w końcu to mój dziadek, ale z drugiej strony bałam się. W Końcu Volturi od stuleci żywią się wyłącznie krwią ludzką. Z tego powodu mieliśmy na początku wiele kłótni, bo ja już na wstępie zaznaczyłam, ze nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zabijać ludzi.

- Nie martw się skarbie, wszystko będzie w porządku – uspokajał mnie – Aro wie jakie mamy zasady i jestem pewny, że się do nich dostosuje – tłumaczył – Wie, jakie to dla was ważne i nie zrobi nic, by cię unieszczęśliwić. Za bardzo cię kocha…

To była prawda. Dziadek bardzo mnie kochał i zawsze robił wszystko, bym była szczęśliwa. Ja też go kochałam. Bezwarunkowo. Oczywiście wcześniej, na początku nie było tak kolorowo. Często się kłóciliśmy, głównie o sposób żywienia. Aro był oburzony, że nie chciałam nawet spróbować ludzkiej krwi, a ja ciągle się wściekałam, że on nie chce zmienić swoich przyzwyczajeń. Ale w końcu udało nam się dojść do porozumienia. Zrozumieliśmy, że każdy z nas ma swoje przyzwyczajenia i łatwiej będzie je nawzajem zaakceptować, a nie ciągle walczyć. Od tamtej pory już nic nie zakłócało naszego szczęścia.

W weselszych humorach wróciliśmy do domu. Już z daleka zobaczyłam, że przed domem stoją dwie postacie, wyższa, zapewne mężczyzna i niższa, jak przypuszczam dziewczyna.

- Dziadek? Jane? – ucieszyłam się i rzuciłam w ich ramiona.


	3. Chapter 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3

ARO

Do Forks przybyliśmy w nocy. To była dla nas najbezpieczniejsza pora, bo nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, kim jesteśmy. Nie, żeby mnie to w jakiś sposób odchodziło, ale tu żyła Isa z Danielem, więc nie chcieliśmy robić im kłopotów.

Staliśmy właśnie przez ich domem i już mieliśmy wejść do środka, gdy poczułem, jak ktoś rzuca się na mnie i wisi mi na szyi.

- Dziadek – cieszyła się Isa.

- Isa, kochanie – odwzajemniłem ścisk – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

- Ja też – odparła uśmiechnięta, po czym zaczęła się witać z moją towarzyszką, a ja w tym czasie przywitałem się z Danielem.

- Wejdźmy do środka – zaproponowała moja wnuczka otwierając przed nami drzwi i gestem zapraszając do wejścia, co też uczyniliśmy.

Dom nie był duży, ale za to bardzo przytulny. Mała kuchnia, przestronny salon i spiżarka na dole, a na górze dwie sypialnie z łazienkami.

- Nie za mały ten dom? – spytałem nieco sceptycznie po zwidzeniu go całego.

W końcu Isa to moja wnuczka, więc zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze.

- Oj dziadku – śmiała się wyżej wspomniana – Jak dla nas jest wystarczający, w końcu jest nas tylko dwójka. A jeśli zatęsknimy za luksusem i przepychem, zawsze możemy odwiedzić cię w Volterze. Chyba nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu? – dodała.

- Oczywiście, że nie – przytaknąłem od razu – Jak dla mnie możecie wpadać, jak najczęściej.

- A co u Marka i Kajusza? – zapytała.

I tak zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na różne tematy. Aż do rana, gdy przerwał nam telefon Isy. W sumie to ciężko mi się do tego przyznać, ale sam miałem słabość do tych gadżetów. I o ile na początku śmiałem się z Isy i Daniela, tak teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez komórki. Podobnie zresztą było w przypadku Jane. Chociaż jeśli o nią chodzi, to pojawienie się Isy wiele zmieniło w jej zachowaniu. Kiedyś chłodna i wyrafinowana, teraz jest dużo radośniejsza. A już szczególnie gdy w pobliżu jest moja wnuczka. Uwielbia z nią rozmawiać, wygłupiać się… To nie to sam wampir, co sto lat temu. Ale podoba mi się ta zmiana.

W każdym razie wracając do telefonu Isy, okazało się, że dzwoniła jej pracownica. Złapała jakiegoś wirusa i nie mogła pojawić się w pracy. Z tego, co wywnioskowałem ze słów Isy, dziewczyna gorąco przepraszała za problem i obiecywała, że jak tylko poczuje się lepiej, zaraz stawi się w księgarni.

- Bardzo was przepraszam, ale niestety będę musiała jechać do księgarni – powiedziała do nas, gdy się z końcu rozłączyła – Miałam nadzieję spędzić z wami trochę czasu, ale sami słyszeliście, jak jest… Obiecuję, ze postaram się zamknąć wcześniej i szybko do was wrócę.

- Nie ma problemu kochanie – uspokoiłem ją – Podejrzewam, ze Daniel też zaraz będzie musiał wyjść do szkoły, więc my z Jane pójdziemy sobie do lasu na mały spacerek. Trochę pozwiedzamy.

- Jesteś pewny dziadku? – zaniepokoiła się nieco.

- Jak najbardziej. Pójdziemy w wysokie partie gór, gdzie ludzie się nie zapuszczając, więc wszyscy będą bezpieczni.

I tak też postanowiliśmy zrobić.

CARLISE

W Forks byliśmy już od dwóch dni. I od dwóch dni zastanawiałem się, czy dobrze zrobiłem, że zaproponowałem rodzinie ponowny przyjazd tu. Obawiam się, że wbrew moim wcześniejszym słowom, było na to jeszcze za wcześnie. I nie chodzi mi o to, że któryś z ówczesnych mieszkańców miasteczka miałby nas pamiętać, a o uczucia mojej rodziny. Z każdym spojrzeniem na nich utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że popełniłem błąd.

- Znowu się zamartwiasz? – usłyszałem za sobą głos mojej kochanej Esme.

- Nic na to nie poradzę – westchnąłem wtulając policzek w jej dłoń – Gdy widzę smutnego Edwarda, skupioną i zamyśloną Alice… Nawet Emmett nie jest już taki wesoły i radosny jak zazwyczaj… - wylałem swoje zmartwienia.

- Uwierz mi, ze nic by to nie dało – szybko zaprzeczyła – Bez względu czy teraz, czy za sto lat, oni tak samo by to przeżywali. W końcu Edward zostawił tu Bellę, którą kochał całym sercem, a Alice – pomimo, iż jej jeszcze na tyle nie znała – zdążyła już polubić ją jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę. A Emmett i reszta? Cóż, pamiętaj, że nasze dzieci są bardzo zgranym rodzeństwem i wbrew wszelkim różnicą bardzo się kochają – tłumaczyła mi – Sam wiesz, że kiedyś w końcu musieli się z tym zmierzyć…

- Może i masz rację – westchnąłem.

- Na pewno mam – potwierdziła i choć nie widziałem jej twarzy, mogłem przysiądz, że delikatnie się uśmiecha.

- A jak Alice? Dalej nic nie widzi? – zmieniłem temat.

- Tak i bardzo ją to gnębi – tym razem to ona westchnęła – Ale chodzi mi po głowie pewien pomysł, jak ją rozweselić. Tylko staram się nie podejmować decyzji, bo nici z zabawy – znowu musiała się uśmiechnąć.

- W takim razie nie wnikam w szczegóły – tym razem i ja się roześmiałem.

Po chwili objęci zeszliśmy do salonu, gdzie siedziały nasze dzieci.

- Alice, Rosalie zbierajcie się – zwróciła się do dziewczyn moja żona – Zabieram was na wycieczkę.

- Jak to? – poruszyła się od razu brunetka – Nie planowałaś tego, bo by, to zobaczyła…

- Starałam się, żebyś nie widziała – zaśmiała się – Zabieram was na zakupy do port Angeles. Trzeba w końcu odnowić trochę wystrój domu.

Najpierw był pisk radości, a dosłownie sekundę później obok Esme stanęły obie dziewczyny gotowe do drogi. Oczywiście obie przebrane.

- To my jedziemy, a wy nie rozwalcie domu – zaśmiała się jeszcze Esme i już ich nie było.

Z garażu usłyszeliśmy jeszcze ryk samochodu, pewnie porsche Alice. A my zajęliśmy się sobą.

Po jakiejś godzinie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Pierwszy podniósł się znad fortepianu i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia Edward. Słyszałem, jak otwiera drzwi, a później krótkie „Witaj" z ust nieznajomego. Następnie kilka kroków i mój syn wraz z naszym gościem stanęli na progu salonu.

- Witaj Carlise, przyjacielu – przywitał mnie przybyły wampir, którym okazał się Aro – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Witaj Aro – podniosłem się z fotela, by go przywitać – Witaj Jane – przywitałem i ją, gdy wyłoniła się zza pleców tego pierwszego – Faktycznie bardzo dawno się nie widzieliśmy. To już chyba dobre ponad 100 lat, nie mylę się?

- Jak zwykle jesteś nieomylny Carlise – delikatnie się uśmiechnął, lecz wyszedł mu raczej ironiczny grymas.

- Proszę, siadajcie – zaprosiłem ich dalej – Co słychać u Marka i Kajusza? Przyjechali z wami?

- Dziękuję, w porządku – odparł grzecznie – Niestety pozostali w Volterze. Poza tym mam do ciebie, a raczej do was, prywatną sprawę, więc nie było konieczności, by i oni tu przybyli.

- Muszę przyznać, że rozbudziłeś moją ciekawość przyjacielu – stwierdziłem starając się mieć opanowany głos, choć uporczywie zastanawiałem się, o co może tak naprawdę chodzić.

- Zawsze byłeś bardzo ciekawy świata – zauważył, po czym dodał – Chodzi o moją wnuczkę.

- Wnuczkę? – spytałem niedowierzając.

Tym razem już nie starałem się brzmieć normalnie. W moim głosie z pewnością dało się słyszeć zaskoczenie. Podobne emocje zapewne wyrażała moja twarz. Bo pomimo tylu lat spędzonych w Volterze na dworze Volturi, nigdy nie słyszałem, by Aro miał wnuczkę.

Krótkie spojrzenie na moich synów uświadomiło mi, że nie tylko ja jestem zaskoczony. Emmett nawet oderwał się od oglądania meczu w TV.

- Dobrze słyszysz Carlise – potwierdził Aro – Wnuczkę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz wnuczkę…

- Tak po prawdzie jest ona moją praprapra… i tak dalej wnuczką. Ale jej historia nie jest istotna. Chodzi mi o coś innego. Macie zostawić ją w spokoju.

- Słucham? – teraz to już kompletnie nic nie rozumiałem – Nie bardzo wiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Domyślam się. Nie będę ci tego teraz tłumaczył. Powiem tylko, że Isa dużo przeszła i nie chcę, by którekolwiek z Cullenów ją nachodziło, napastowało, czy zaczepiało. Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno?

- Jak najbardziej, tylko, że ja dalej nie rozumiem…

- Moja wnuczka wraz z mężem mieszkają od ponad roku w Forks i cieszą się życiem. Nie chcę by wasz przyjazd tutaj wszystko zmienił, więc macie trzymać się od niej jak najdalej.

- Ale co my mamy do twojej wnuczki Aro? – tym razem odezwał się Edward.

- Kiedyś się tego dowiecie – mruknął – Ale cokolwiek się stanie, zostawcie ją w spokoju. Ona ma swoje życie.

Po tych słowach oboje z Jane szybkim tempem opuścili nasz dom, zostawiając nas w stanie wielkiej niewiedzy i jeszcze większego zaskoczenia.

- Próbowałem przejrzeć jego myśli – odezwał się nagle Edward – Ale nic, kompletna pustka. Jakby w ogóle nie miał nic w głowie. Podobnie z Jane…

W czasie, gdy my zastanawialiśmy się na dziwnym zachowaniem wampirów, do domu powróciły dziewczyny.

- Zgadnijcie, kogo widziałam… - zaczęła na wstępie Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

ROZDZIAŁ 4

ISA

Jako wampir widzę więcej, niż „zwykli" ludzie. Dlatego dzisiejszy mały ruch w księgarni postanowiłam wykorzystać na małe porządki. Zaczęłam od zaplecza, a ponieważ byłam sama, bo jedna z moich pracownic miała wolne, a druga była chora, mogłam spokojnie sprzątać, bez obawy, że ktoś zobaczy moje nienaturalnie szybkie tempo. Później zajęłam się sklepem. Tu zaczęłam od witryny wystawowej. Nigdy nie byłam przesadnym czyściochem, ale nie lubię też, gdy wokół mnie jest bardzo brudno. Po prostu lubię bałagan, ale czysty. Wiem, trochę to skomplikowane.

W każdym razie wzięłam się za witrynę, bo widziałam na niej pełno odcisków palców, czy też innych plam, z których większość zapewne była nawet niewidoczna dla ludzkiego oka. Stałam właśnie na drabinie i myłam górną część, gdy moje spojrzenie spoczęło na drugiej stronie ulicy, albo raczej na osobie tam stojącej. Wysoka, blond włosa piękność o idealnej figurze. Stałą tam i z wyrazem szoku wpatrywała się we mnie. Podejrzewam, że na mojej twarzy pojawiło się jeszcze większe zdziwienie, gdy tą osobą, a raczej wampira, rozpoznałam. Rosalie Hale. Osoba, której miałam nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać. Podobnie jak całej rodziny Cullenów.

Z czasów bycia człowiekiem zostało mi wiele nawyków, jak choćby mruganie gdy widziałam coś, co mnie szokowało. Tak zrobiłam i tym razem odnosząc głupie i bardzo mylne wrażenie, że z moimi oczami jest coś nie tak. I faktycznie go po chwili otworzyłam oczy, nie było jej tam! Rozejrzałam się po ulicy i nigdzie nie mogłam dostrzec jej blond pukli. To naprawdę wyglądało jak przywidzenie, ale wiedziałam, że jednak to była prawda. Ona tu jest. A skoro ona, to prawdopodobnie reszta jej rodziny także…

Spanikowałam. Po prostu. Byłam gotowa na wszystko, ale nie na to. Przerósł mnie widok Rosalie, więc co będzie, gdy zobaczę resztę? Niewiele myśląc zamknęłam księgarnię, wsiadłam w samochód i ruszyłam do domu. Dobrze, że jestem wampirem, bo w inaczej przy moim stanie nerwów, spowodowałabym niejeden wypadek. Jadąc samochodem zmieniłam jednak zdanie. Nie chciałam być teraz sama, dlatego też postanowiłam jechać do szkoły. Do Daniela. Ale gdy zobaczyłam jego samochód na podjeździe naszego domu, gwałtownie zahamowałam i zgasiłam silnik. Nie obchodziło mnie, że zostawiłam samochód niemal na środku ulicy. Od razu pobiegłam do środka, a w momencie, gdy chciałam otworzyć drzwi, te uchyliły się same, a ja wpadłam wprost w ramiona męża.

- Oni tu są… - wyszeptałam jedynie wtulając się w jego tors i wdychając jego kojący zapach.

Gdybym mogła płakać, pewnie właśnie bym to robiła.

- Spokojnie skarbie, spokojnie… - próbował mnie uspokoić, jednocześnie prowadząc mnie do salonu.

- Spokojnie powiedz, co się stało – poprosił Daniel, gdy już siedzieliśmy na kanapie.

Zaczęłam mówić.

DANIEL

Nie wiem czemu, ale - pomimo przybycia Aro – czułem przez cały dzień dziwny niepokój. Jakby miało się coś wydarzyć. Nie tyle coś złego, co niepokojącego… W szkole nie mogłem się skupić. Klasom kazałem grać w jakieś gry, a sam byłem myślami gdzieś daleko. Dokładnie to w okolicach głównej ulicy Port Angeles, gdzie mieściła się księgarnia mojej żony. Samo jej wspomnienie sprawiało, że na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech.

Doskonale pamiętałem dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy. Mieszkałem wtedy w Europie, na pograniczu Polski i Słowacji, w wysokich partiach gór. Tak, by nigdy żądnemu turyście nic się nie stało. Byłem wtedy jeszcze dość młodym wampirem, ale doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, kim jestem. A ponieważ nie chciałem zabijać, postanowiłem żyć w całkowitym odosobnieniu i od czasu do czasu pożywić się jakimś zwierzątkiem. I wtedy spotkałem Isę. Właśnie spijałem krew z jakiegoś dorodnego rysia, gdy ona po prostu zeskoczyła z drzewa i stwierdziła, że podoba jej się mój styl polowania. Patrzyłem na nią oniemiały, w zębach dalej trzymając konające zwierzę. Ona wtedy jedynie się zaśmiała i stwierdziła, że poczeka, aż skończę. A później zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. I nie możemy skończyć do dziś. Przez jakiś czas Isa pomieszkiwała u mnie, a potem ja ruszyłem z nią w drogę. Od pierwszego momentu, kiedy ją spotkałem czułem, , że ona zmieni moje życie. Najpierw była przyjaźń, potem miłość… Odpowiedziała mi swoją historię, ja odwdzięczyłem jej się tym samym. Poznałem jej dziadka, cały ród Volturii… Początkowo nie byli mi zbyt przychylni, bo bali się, że skrzywdzę ją, jak ten cały pożal się Boże Edward… Ale w końcu udało mi się zdobyć ich zaufanie i mogliśmy wziąć ślub…

Dzwonek kończący lekcję oderwał mnie od wspomnień. Uczniowie powoli wysypywali się z sali, rozmawiając na różne tematy. W końcu zostałem sam, jeszcze nie całkiem obecny duchem. W końcu oprzytomniałem i uzmysłowiłem sobie, że to była moja ostatnia dziś lekcja, ponieważ kolejne dwie klasy były na wycieczce. Szybko zabrałem z gabinetu swoje rzeczy i ruszyłem na parking, a potem do domu.

Aro i Jane już wrócili.

- I jak? – spytałem siadając obok nich w salonie.

- W porządku – odparł dziadek – Porozmawialiśmy sobie z Carlisem i zapowiedziałem mu, że mają trzymać się od was z daleka.

- Jak zareagowali? – byłem ciekaw.

- Byli w szoku – śmiała się Jane.

- Podejrzewam, że nie mieli pojęcia, że nie będą jedynymi wampirami w Forks – dodał Aro.

- To pewnie dzięki tarczy Isy… - mruknąłem sam do siebie, ale pozostała dwójka także to słyszała.

W tym momencie usłyszałem samochód Isy, który szybkim tempem zbliżał się do domu. Od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, jeszcze zanim weszła do środka. Zaniepokojony szybko ruszyłem do drzwi. Po chwili wpadła w moje ramiona. Widziałem, że jest roztrzęsiona.

- Spokojnie skarbie, spokojnie… - starałem się ją jakoś uspokoić, ale nie wiem, czy skutecznie.

Poprowadziłem ją do salonu, by tam w spokoju nam wszystko wytłumaczyła.

- Spokojnie powiedz, co się stało.

A ona zaczęła opowiadać o spotkaniu tej całej Rosalie. Miałem ochotę iść tam i wybić całą rodzinę, ale wiedziałem, że nic by to nie dało.

Niedługo potem Isa się uspokoiła. Widać było, ze jeszcze nie całkiem doszła do siebie, ale było zdecydowanie lepiej.

- Wiedzieliście? – zapytała w pewnym momencie, choć równie dobrze mogło to być stwierdzenie faktu.

Spojrzałem jedynie na Aro i nic nie powiedziałem, podobnie zresztą, jak on. Nie było sensu potwierdzać, bo Isa i tak wiedziała. I kontynuowała.

- Dziadek i Jane mieli być na spacerze, ale byli u nich, prawda? – i znowu kolejne stwierdzenie w formie pytania.

- Zrozum… - zaczął Włoch – Doskonale pamiętamy, co działo się z tobą wtedy. Nie chcemy, byś musiała znowu przez to przechodzić. Martwimy się o ciebie.

W momencie, gdy Aro wymówił ostatnie zdanie wiedziałem, że popełnił błąd. Ogromny. Isa była przewrażliwiona na punkcie troski o nią. Nie znosiła, gdy ktoś robił coś „dla jej dobra". A ponieważ miała dość wybuchowy temperament, czekaliśmy na to, co miało właśnie nastąpić.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, dając nam po całusie w policzek.

Patrzyliśmy oniemiali. Spodziewaliśmy się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Miny musieliśmy mieć nieziemskie, bo jedno spojrzenie na każdego z nas wystarczyło Isie, by wybuchnąć śmiechem. Co prawda Isa nie jest – że się tak wyrażę – najlepszym „wskaźnikiem śmieszności", bo ją dużo rzeczy bawi, ale skoro śmiała się także Jane, to naprawdę musieliśmy mieć przekomiczne miny.

EDWARD

- To nie możliwe – stwierdziłem po wysłuchaniu Rose – Doskonale wiesz, że to nie mogła być ona. Przecież od dawna nie żyje.

- Wiem, co widziałam! – dalej uparcie twierdziła.

- Rosalie – tym razem głos zabrał jak zwykle opanowany Carlise – Wiesz dobrze, że to raczej małoprawdopodobne, by ona stała się wampirem…

- Ale nie niemożliwe – przerwała mu.

- Owszem, nie jest to niemożliwe, ale naprawdę istnieje bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że w jej życiu pojawiły się jeszcze jakieś wampiry.

- Zawsze bardzo przyciągała kłopoty – śmiał się Emmett, który nawet teraz nie potrafił być poważny.

A może po prostu nie chciał? Nie wiem. Nie chciałem czytać jego myśli. Po prostu. Podobnie jak pozostałych członków rodziny. Bardzo długo uczyłem się ignorować ich głosy w swojej głowie, ale ich ciągła troska i litość skutecznie mi pomogły.

- Edward! – nagle ktoś krzyknął.

- Co? – spytałem, myślami wracając do naszego salonu.

- Obudź się – prychnęła Rose – Mówię, żebyś sam sprawdził w moich wspomnieniach. Wtedy nie będzie wątpliwości.

- Nie – zaprzeczyłem.

- Czemu? – zaciekawiła się Alice, pierwszy raz tego wieczoru zabierając głos.

- Bo od dawna nie czytam waszych myśli. Narzekaliście na brak prywatności, więc wam ją daję.

- Ten jeden raz możesz – próbowała mnie przekonać.

- Nie – twardo stawiałem na swoim.

- On się boi – nic z tego, ni z owego powiedziała Rosalie – Boi się, ze moje słowa okażą się prawdą i będzie musiał stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz.

- Nie masz racji – od razu zaprotestowałem.

Chociaż w jej słowach było wiele prawdy. Ja naprawdę bałem się, ze ją spotkam.

- Wiec obejrzyj moje wspomnienie i powiedz, że to nie Isabellę Swan widziałam w księgarni.


	5. Chapter 5

5

ISA

W niedzielę wieczorem odprowadziliśmy dziadka i Jane na lotnisko w Seattle, skąd wracali do Włoch. Oczywiście Aro nie zniży się do latania samolotami linii lotniczych. Volutrii lubią przepych, stąd też prywatny odrzutowiec.

- Na pewno nie chcecie lecieć z nami? – spytał po raz setny dziadek.

- Na pewno – odpowiedziałam siląc się na spokój.

Przyrzekam, że jeszcze raz o to zapyta, a wybuchnę.

- Mówiłam ci już, że to była tylko chwilowa słabość – tłumaczyłam mu dalej – Możesz być spokojny. Postaram się im nic nie zrobić – dodałam na koniec dla rozluźnienia atmosfery.

- A szkoda – skwitowała to Jane – Marna strata…

Oczywiście to stwierdzenie zostało skwitowane wybuchem śmiechu, nie tylko ze strony mojej i Daniela, ale także Aro, który na szczęście już spokojny wsiadł do samolotu. Po chwili wzbili się już w powietrze. Wraz z mężem postaliśmy jeszcze chwilę na pasie startowym, po czym wróciliśmy do domu, po drodze polując jeszcze na leśnych mieszkańców.

Trzy godziny później Daniel poszedł już do pracy. Ja tym razem postanowiłam zrobić sobie wolne, tym bardziej, że obie moje sprzedawczynie doskonale dawały sobie radę. Poza tym wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł, który zamierzałam jeszcze dziś zrealizować. Sprawdziłam jeszcze tylko o dzisiejszy rozkład zajęć w tutejszym liceum i o odpowiedniej porze wyszłam z domu, by przez las pobiec w wybranym przez siebie kierunku.

ALICE

Dziś nasz pierwszy dzień w szkole. Chyba już tysięczny. Sama nie pamiętam, ile razy po raz pierwszy szliśmy do szkoły. Chociaż w sumie nie będziemy nowymi uczniami liceum w Forks, gdyż dawno temu wszyscy je ukończyliśmy. Spokojnie można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy jego absolwentami. Absolwenci po raz pierwszy w tej samej szkole? Tylko w naszym przypadku jest coś takiego możliwe.

W każdym razie dla zachowania pozorów musieliśmy udawać, że nie znam szkoły, ani jej rozmieszczenia. Dlatego teatralnie i z wielką uwagą studiowaliśmy mapki, które dostaliśmy w sekretariacie, choć tak naprawdę w ogóle tego nie robiliśmy. Ale mniejsza z tym.

Każde z naszej piątki przemienione zostało w różnym wieku, dlatego udajemy, iż ja z Edwardem mamy po 17 lat i zaczynamy w pierwszej klasie, a Jasper, Rose i Em po 18 i są o rok wyżej.

Po wydarzeniach sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat jeszcze bardziej uważamy, by z nikim nie nawiązywać bliższych kontaktów. Dlatego nasza „młodsza" dwójka, jak i „starsza" trójka są w dwóch śli trzymamy się cały czas razem, ludzie nie mają aż takiej śmiałości żeby do nas podejść i nikt na siłę nas nie uszczęśliwia, żeby dotrzymywać nam towarzystwa w szkolnej ławce. Dlatego sztuką kompromisu razem z Edkiem jesteśmy w klasie o profilu ogólnym, która dziś zaczyna zajęcia od WFu. I tu jest kolejny plus bycia w jednej klasie, bo nie musimy się martwić, że któreś z nas przypadkiem zrobi krzywdę jakiemuś uczniowi. Po prostu zawsze ćwiczymy w jednej parze. A jeśli jakiś nauczyciel nie chce się zgodzić na takie rozwiązanie, to ja albo Ed (w zależności od płci nauczyciela) przekonujemy go, że jest to najlepsze wyjście. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nam nie odmówił. Po prostu urok osobisty wampira.

Oczywiście nikt z nas nie spodziewał się niczego nadzwyczajnego po dzisiejszym dniu. Już tyle razy przez to przechodziliśmy, że nic nie mogło nas zaskoczyć. A jednak nie doceniliśmy Forks.

- Przecież on jest wampirem – usłyszałam tuż przy uchu szept Edwarda, gdy tylko ujrzeliśmy naszego nauczyciela, a zarazem opiekuna klasy.

Już chciałam zaprzeczyć, ze przecież to niemożliwe, gdy sama dostrzegłam, że Edward ma rację. Mój brat jest zdecydowanie najszybszy w rodzinie nie tylko w biegach, ale ogólnie we wszystkim, dlatego nie dziwi mnie, że zauważył to tak szybko. Ja jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłam spojrzeć na faceta.

Natomiast zrobiłam to teraz. Wysoki szatyn, z oczami barwy płynnego miodu. W dodatku niesamowicie blady. Podejrzewam, że jego skóra jest twarda jak głaz i zimna. Zdecydowanie wampir.

JASPER

Szkoła, jak szkoła. Nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Na lekcjach nuda. Gdyby wampiry mogły spać, już dawno chrapałbym z głową na ławce. Bo w końcu ile razy można słuchać tego samego? Tym bardziej, że akurat wojnę secesyjną sam przeżyłem i wiem więcej niż szanowny pan profesor.

Jednak w czasie przerwy na lunch nuda zniknęła. A to za sprawą nowinki, jaką przynieśli Alice z Edwardem.

- Nauczyciel WFu jest wampirem – wyszeptała po wapmirzemu moja dziewczyna, jeszcze zanim zajęliśmy stolik.

- Co? – spytaliśmy równo z pozostała dwójką z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

- To, co słyszycie – potwierdził jej słowa Edward - Pan Domin jest wampirem.

- Czyli nie jesteśmy jedyni w Forks… - zachichotał Em – Może uda się ich kiedyś namówić na mecz – dodał.

Cały Emmett, myśli tylko o zabawie.

- Wątpię – tym razem to Edward.

- Czemu?

- Nie pamiętasz wizyty Aro? Skoro w tak niewielkim miasteczku jak Forks natchnęliśmy się na inne wampiry, a Aro powiedział, że od ponad roku mieszka tu jego wnuczka z mężem, to zapewne Domin jest jej mężem. Czyli raczej sobie z nimi nie pograsz…

- On ma rację… - przyznała Alice.

Więcej na ten temat nie rozmawialiśmy, choć każdy dużo o tym myślał.

Kilka minut później zadzwonił dzwonek i musieliśmy rozejść się na lekcję.

Dzisiejszego dnia kończyłem lekcje wcześniej, niż pozostali. Klasę moją, Rose i Emmetta podzielili na dwie grupy i ja trafiłem do tej, która dziś nie ma biologii. Alice martwiła się, jak dotrę do domu, ale powiedziałem jej, że mały bieg dobrze mi zrobi. A po drodze może nawet urządzę sobie małe polowanko. Dlatego, gdy po dzwonku na lekcje moje rodzeństwo ruszyło w stronę swoich klas, ja udałem się w stronę lasu. Gdy tylko zasłoniła mnie gęstwina drzew, usłyszałem za sobą czyjś głos.

- Cześć Jasper.

Choć minęło tyle czasu, od razu ją rozpoznałem. Co prawda wtedy jej głos nie był tak dźwięczny i melodyjny, jak teraz, ale wiedziałem, że to ona.

Odwróciłem się przodem do niej i oniemiałem. Wiedziałem, że to ona, ale wiedzieć, a wierzyć to nie to samo. A ja nie mogłem uwierzyć. Ani kiedy Rose opowiadała o księgarni, ani teraz.

- Bella?


	6. Chapter 6

6

JASPER

Była tu. W dodatku stała przede mną i nie była wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Była realna. Średniego wzrostu, ciemno brązowe, prawie czarne włosy, dużo ciemniejsze niż ostatnim razem. Do tego złote tęczówki i alabastrowa cera. Isabella Swan. Wampir.

- A… Ale jak? – nie rozumiałem.

W odpowiedzi usłyszałem jej perlisty śmiech. Nie ironiczny, a przyjazny i serdeczny.

- Długa historia – stwierdziła wesoło – Masz ochotę na spacer?

- Jasne – odpowiedziałem zszokowany i dałem się jej poprowadzić w nieznanym sobie kierunku.

- Więc? Jak to się stało, że jesteś wampirem? – spytałem po chwili milczenia.

- Zostałam ugryziona, a jakże by inaczej – znowu się roześmiała – I mógłbyś się rozluźnić. A końcu cię nie zjem - -dodała żartem.

- Nie jest to proste – mruknąłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

- Czemu?

- Przecież to przeze mnie zostawił cię Edward – powiedziałem pewny swego – Gdybym tamtego wieczoru cię nie zaatakował, dalej bylibyście szczęśliwi…

- Przestań opowiadać takie głupoty – przerwała mi – To w żadnym stopniu nie jest twoja wina. Co więcej, powinnam być ci wdzięczna za tamten incydent.

- Co? – niedowierzałem – Ty chyba żartujesz…

- Nie, mówię całkiem serio. Naprawdę jestem wdzięczna.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Wszyscy od początku wiedzieliśmy, że taka sytuacja może się zdarzyć, a przynajmniej ja byłam na to wszystko przygotowana. A Edward? On miał po prostu pretekst, żeby mnie zostawić. Bo gdyby naprawdę mnie tak kochał, jak mówił, to znalazłby jakiś sposób, żebyśmy mogli być razem – mówiła, a ja chciałem zaprotestować, lecz uciszyła mnie ruchem ręki – A nawet jeśli nic by się wtedy nie wydarzyło, to i tak nie bylibyśmy wiecznie szczęśliwi.

- Czemu tak mówisz?

Bo ja byłam wtedy człowiekiem, a on wampirem. Ja z każdą minutą byłam coraz starsza i bliższa śmierci, a on wiecznie młody i nieśmiertelny. Bo prawda jest taka, że Edward nigdy nie zmieniłby mnie w wampira. Mówił, ze nie chce odebrać mi duszy, że nie chce dla mnie takiego losu… Wbrew jego słowom zostałam wampirem przez te 80 lat od ugryzienia nigdy nie żałowałam swojej decyzji.

- Decyzji? – zdziwiłem się – To była twoja decyzja? Miałaś wybór?

- Dokładnie tak – przytaknęła.

- Miałaś wybór, a mimo to zdecydowałaś się zostać wampirem? Czemu?

- To opowiem ci innym razem – uśmiechnęła się – Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz chciał – dodała jeszcze, po czym zmieniła temat – A co u was? Jak spędziliście ten czas?

Opowiedziałem jej o wyprowadzce na Alaskę i życiu tam, a potem o kolejnych zmianach adresu. A Bella słuchała. Czasem wtrącała jakąś uwagę, czasem o coś pytała. Świetnie mi się z nią rozmawiało. Nawet nie zauważyłem, jak zeszliśmy na zupełnie luźne tematy. I kiedy wyczerpywaliśmy jeden, od razu pojawiał się następny.

- Wiesz Jasper – zaczęła nagle – Świetnie mi się z tobą rozmawia. Nie podejrzewałam, że tak miło spędzę z tobą czas.-

- I wzajemnie – tym razem to ja się roześmiałem.

- Przyznam, że zupełnie inaczej wyobrażałam sobie to spotkanie. Tak naprawdę to chciałam was trochę podrażnić, potem postraszyć dziadkiem. Odegrać się na was.

- W takim razie cieszę się, ze wyszło inaczej.

- Ja również. I liczę, ze niedługo znowu się spotkamy? – spojrzała na mnie pytająco.

- Jasne – ucieszyłem się – Bardzo chętnie. Alice pewnie też będzie zachwycona.

W tym momencie zobaczyłem, jak z jej twarzy znika uśmiech.

- Wybacz Jasper, ale nie jestem gotowa na spotkanie z pozostałymi – powiedziała – I nie obraź się na mnie, ale nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę…

- A co ze mną? Moje towarzystwo chyba ci nie przeszkadza?

- Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo mi się podoba.

- Więc Czemy ja tak, a pozostali nie?

- Bo ty byłeś dla mnie neutralny. Przy kontaktach z pozostałymi zawsze towarzyszyły mi jakieś emocje, a z tobą nie. W ogóle jakoś mało czasu spędzaliśmy razem. Po prostu teraz jest mi przy tobie łatwiej…

- Chyba rozumiem, co masz na myśli… - mruknąłem – Ja sam pewnie, gdyby nie te wyrzuty sumienia, nie odczułbym tej przeprowadzki…

- No właśnie – na powrót się uśmiechnęła – Ale mam nadzieję, ze tym razem będzie inaczej?

- Z całą pewnością – przytaknąłem jej.

- Tylko nie myśl, że mam cię dosyć, ale zaraz zacznie się ściemniać…

- O matko – już po raz kolejny byłem zaskoczony – Tak szybko mi czas zleciał, że nawet się nie zorientowałem, ze już tak późno.

- Pewnie będą się o ciebie martwić…

- Alice zobaczy, gdzie jestem, więc nie…

- Nie zobaczy – przerwała mi.

- Jak to?

- Po prostu. Nic nie zobaczy. Wytłumaczę ci następnym razem.

- Ok., trzymam się za słowo. To ja lecę pa – i już miałem pobiec, gdy przypomniałem sobie jeszcze coś – O jakim ty dziadku mówiłaś?

- Aro – odparła i tyle ją widziałem.

A ja stałem tam, jak wmurowany zastanawiając się, czy ona żartuje, czy- co gorsza – mówi prawdę. W końcu jednak zebrałem się w sobie i biegiem ruszyłem do domu.

DANIEL

Po powrocie do domu nie zastałem w nim nikogo. Nie zdziwiło mnie to za bardzo. Domyślałem się, ze Isa jest w księgarni. Początkowo trochę pokręciłem się po domu, ale w końcu postanowiłem zrobić mojej żonie niespodziankę i zabrać ją gdzieś po pracy. Szybko wsiadłem więc w samochód i ruszyłem w drogę. Niestety na miejscu okazało się, że Isy w księgarni nie ma i w ogóle dziś nie było. To już mnie zaskoczyło, ale jeszcze nie zmartwiło, bo zdarzało jej się czasem gdzieś wychodzić. Co prawda zawsze zostawiała kartkę, gdzie jest i o której planuje wrócić. Dziś tej kartki nie było.

Nie mając nic innego do roboty, wróciłem z powrotem do domu i tam czekałem na ukochaną. Po dwóch godzinach, gdy zaczynało już zmierzchać, wróciła do domu.

- Cześć kochanie – powiedziała dając mi buziaka – Wybacz, że mnie nie było, ale straciłam poczucie czasu.

- Cześć – odparłem – A co się tak pochłonęło, że o mężu zapomniałaś? – spytałem żartobliwie, ale przyznam szczerze, że byłem bardzo ciekawy.

- Nie co, ale kto – śmiała się – Widziałam się z Jasperem.

Powiedziała to całkowicie normalnym tonem, a mnie po prostu wcięło. Bo przecież niedalej, jak wczoraj wprawie wpadła w histerię z powodu jednej z nich, a teraz sama spotyka się z kolejnym?

- Ale jak to z Jasperem? Chyba nie masz na myśli Cullena? – niedowierzałem.

- Owszem, mam – potwierdziła moje najgorsze przypuszczenia, w dodatku z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Ale jak to?

- Normalnie.

- Matko kochana Isa, zlituj się nade mną…

Oczywiście wybuchła śmiechem, ale zaraz potem wszystko mi opowiedziała. O planowanej „zemście" i późniejszej zmianie planów, o tym jak miło jej się z nim rozmawiało…

- Bałam się tego spotkania, ale okazało się, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie – mówiła dalej – Bałam się wspomnień, które mogą się pojawić… I owszem były, ale nie było tak źle – cieszyła się.

- Czyli, że jest w porządku? – spytałem, sam nie wiedząc, co czuję.

Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że Isa tak dzielnie stawia czoła demonom przeszłości i wygrywa tę walkę, ale z drugiej bałem się, że kiedy Isa dogada się już z Cullenami, ja będę jej już niepotrzebny. Owszem, jesteśmy małżeństwem, ale doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że Isa nie kocha mnie tak, jak kiedyś kochała Edwarda. A może dalej go kocha, tylko to z siebie wypiera? Tego nie wiedziałem i chyba wolałem nigdy nie wiedzieć…

- Jak na razie tak – jej głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia – Ale z Jasperem łączyło mnie bardzo niewiele, więc nie wiem, jak będzie z resztą… Poza tym na razie nie chcę się z nimi widzieć. Chcę powoli się do wszystkiego przyzwyczajać. Może w ogóle się z pozostałymi nie zobaczę… A ty czemu się smucisz?

- Ja? – zaskoczyła mnie.

- Tak ty – potwierdziła – Może i nie umiem czytać w myślach, ani odczuwać emocji, ale znam cię na tyle, że wiem, kiedy jesteś smutny. A teraz jesteś…

- Wydaje ci się – próbowałem ją zbyć, ale nie dała się tak łatwo.

- Oboje wiemy, że mam rację – nie ustępowała – Tylko nie wiem, czemu tak jest. Bo chyba nie przez moje spotkanie… - nie rozumiała, ale w tej chwili zobaczyłem, jak na jej twarz wypływa cień zaskoczenia i niedowierzania – Ty jesteś zazdrosny – stwierdziła tym samym trafiając w sedno – Jesteś zazdrosny o to, że odnowiłam kontakt z Cullenami, a przynajmniej jednym z nich… Ale dlaczego?

- Bo wiem, jacy oni są dla ciebie ważni i nawet największe krzywdy jakich od nich doznałaś tego nie zmienią – nie potrafiłem jej skłamać – I chociaż ty sama jeszcze tego nie wiesz, to kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, ze spotkasz ich wszystkich. A ja już wtedy nie będę ci potrzebny…

- Mój ty głuptasie – zaśmiała się i przytuliła do mnie – Ciężko jest mi powiedzieć, czy masz rację, czy nie, bo nie potrafię przewidzieć przyszłości, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Cokolwiek się stanie zawsze będę z tobą i zawsze będziesz mi tak samo potrzebny. Ja po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Kocham cię, jestem twoją żoną i tylko z tobą chcę spędzić resztę swojej wieczności.

- Ale tam jest Edward…

- Edward to przeszłość. Może i jeszcze całkiem świeża, ale jednak przeszłość. Ty jesteś moją teraźniejszością i przyszłością.

To powiedziawszy zaczęła mnie całować. Ale nie tak po prostu, tylko tak, jak ona to potrafi. Wkładała w to całe swoje uczucia, wszystkie emocje… Nie potrafiłem być obojętny, ani dłużej mieć wątpliwości. Kocham ją i tylko to się liczy.

Dobrze, że mamy wyciszone ściany domu, bo przez kolejne godziny aż do rana zajmowaliśmy się sobą. Nikt inny poza nami nie istniał.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wybaczcie zwłokę, ale miałam mały młyn, a potem wyjazd weekendowy. Do domu wróciłam wczoraj._

_Dziś specjalnie trzy rozdziały :)_

7

ALICE

Po lekcjach we czwórkę wróciliśmy do domu. Chcieliśmy jak najszybciej powiedzieć rodzicom o tym, iż jeden z nauczycieli jest wampirem. Mieliśmy szczęście, bo akurat oboje byli w domu. Carlise najwidoczniej nie miał dziś dyżuru w szpitalu.

- Wyglądacie na podekscytowanych – zauważyła Esme, gdy tylko weszliśmy do salonu – Czyżby aż tak podobał wam się powrót do szkoły? – uśmiechnęła się do nas.

- Jasper wam nic nie mówił? – spytał Edward.

- Jasper? – zdziwił się tata – Jak mógł nam coś powiedzieć, skoro był z wami w szkole?

- Przecież skończył godzinę temu – powiedziałam – Powiedział, że przybiegnie do domu, więc powinien już być.

- Nie ma go – stwierdziła mama.

- Może faktycznie zapolował po drodze – wzruszył ramionami Edward – Ale nie o to chodzi. Pamiętasz rozmowę z Aro? – spytał Carlise'a.

- Jasne. A co się stało? – zaciekawi się, a w jego oku pojawił się błysk ciekawości.

- Pan Daniel Domin, nasz nauczyciel WFu jest wampirem – wyjaśnił Ed.

- Jak to wampirem? – niedowierzał Carlise.

- Po prostu. Wampirem.

- Ale co ma do tego rozm…- zastanawiała się Esme, ale zaraz zrozumiała – Mąż wnuczki Aro.

- Może złożymy im sąsiedzką wizytę? – zaproponowała Rose, ale Edward szybko zaprzeczył.

- Lepiej nie – stwierdził – Aro powiedział, żebyśmy trzymali się od nich z daleka.

- Edward ma rację – przytaknął mu tata – Co, jak co, ale nie chcemy mieć Volturii na karku. Ale dyskretnie możemy się dowiedzieć, kim jest żona waszego nauczyciela. Edward, czy…

- Nie – od razu odpowiedział mój brat, który, podobnie jak my, doskonale wiedział, o co go spytano – Mam wrażenie, ze w jego głowie jest pustka…

- Dziwne – zamyślił się tata – To już drugi taki przypadek…

- Nie – po raz kolejny zaprzeczył Ed, co było dla nas zaskoczeniem – Belli nie słyszałem, jakby jej w ogóle nie było, a z Dominem… To zupełnie inne uczucie. Ja wiem, ze jestem w jego głowie, ale nic nie słyszę. To tak, jakbyś wyłączył głos w wieży, ale płyta dalej grała…

- To tak, jak w „Kontakcie" – wtrącił Em – Judi Foster wiedziała, że istnieje inne życie w kosmosie, ale nie mogła ich usłyszeć, W końcu jednak jej się udało.

Spojrzeliśmy na niego, jak na wariata.

- A pamiętasz, ze na końcu okazało się, że ktoś po prostu nią manipulował? – spytałam, ale niestety tym razem nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi.

Chociaż może to i dobrze, bo jak Misiek coś powie, to klękajcie narody…

- W każdym razie dyskretnie można się czegoś dowiedzieć – skierował rozmowę na właściwe tory Carlise – Zachowujcie się normalnie, a oczy i uszy miejcie otwarte.

- Tak jest panie generale – zasalutował Em.

A raczej sparodiował ten gest i po chwili cały dom wybuch śmiechem.

Po południu każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami. Emmett siedział przed telewizorem, w którym leciał jakiś mecz, Rosalie dłubała w którymś samochodzie, Esme projektowała jakiś ogród, Edward grał na fortepianie, Carlise czytał. A ja? Ja siedziałam na parapecie okna i wpatrywałam się w las. Miałam nadzieję dostrzec pośród drzew Jaspera. My wróciliśmy parę godzin temu, a jego dalej nie było. Wiem, że nic mu nie grozi i nic nawet nie ma prawa mu się stać, ale martwiłam się. Nie miałam żądnej wizji, co ten niepokój bardzo potęgowało. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny byli mi bardzo bliscy, więc gdy tylko podejmowali jakieś decyzje, zaraz o tym wiedziałam. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o kolor bluzki. A tymczasem nic. Kompletna pustka. Tak, jakby Jasper nie decydował się, co robić. Owszem, czasami próbował blokować moje wizje, ale robił to tylko wtedy, gdy szykował dla mnie jakąś niespodziankę i zawsze o tym wiedziałam.

Pozostali nie podzielali mojej troski. Oczywiście zastanawiała ich przedłużająca się nieobecność Jaspera, ale nie widzieli powodów do obaw. A przynajmniej jeszcze.

Byłam tak zapatrzona w las, że nawet nie zorientowała się, że ktoś do mnie podszedł. Dopiero, gdy poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, odwróciłam głowę. To była Esme.

- Nie zamartwiaj się tak kochanie – powiedziała spokojnie, ale z wielką troską – Jasperowi nic nie grozi. Pewnie szykuje dla ciebie jakąś niespodziankę – próbowała podnieść mnie na duchu.

- Mógł chociaż zadzwonić…

- Ale wtedy nie miałabyś niespodzianki – uśmiechnęła się, a kiedy i na mojej twarzy zobaczyła nikły zarys uśmiechu, dodała – I nie smuć się już, bo wolę, jak się uśmiechasz. A teraz chodź, pomożesz mi z tym ogrodem, bo nie mam pomysłu.

I obie zaczęłyśmy myśleć nad projektem. Tak naprawdę to obie doskonale zdawałyśmy sobie sprawę, że Esme nie potrzebowała pomocy, bo sama doskonale dałaby sobie z tym radę, ale nic nie mówiłam. Byłam jej wdzięczna, że zajęła czymś moje myśli.

Jasper wrócił do domu godzinę później, gdy za oknem zaczynało już powoli zmierzchać. Miałam wielką ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale gdy tylko pojawił się w salonie, rzuciłam mu się w ramiona.

- Gdzie byłeś? – spytałam szeptem – Martwiłam się… - dodałam jeszcze ciszej, by reszta nie słyszała.

- Przepraszam skarbie – powiedział i pocałował mnie w czoło – Ktoś mnie po drodze zatrzymał. Zaraz wam wyjaśnię.

Objęci usiedliśmy na kanapie i mój chłopak zaczął opowiadać.

- Spotkałem wnuczkę Aro.

JASPER

W momencie, gdy to powiedziałem, zaskoczona rodzina odwróciła głowy w moją stronę. Na twarzy każdego dostrzec można było szok i ogromną ciekawość.

- Wnuczkę Aro? – zapytał Carlise – Jesteś pewny?

- Całkowicie. Sama mi tak powiedziała.

- Może kłamała? – stwierdziła Rose, która pojawiła się w wejściu do salonu.

- Nie, nie wyglądała.

- Mów dalej – poprosił tata.

- W sumie, to nie było to przypadkowe spotkanie – kontynuowałem – Czekała na mnie w lesie i gdy tylko…

W tym momencie zaczął dzwonić mój telefon. Numer zastrzeżony.

J: Tak, słucham? – odebrałem zaskoczony, bo nie spodziewałem się żądnych telefonów, a w dodatku nikt w Forks nie znał mojego numeru.

_I: Cześć Jasper_ – usłyszałem radosne powitanie – _Dawno się nie widzieliśmy _– i ten perlisty śmiech.

J: Bella? – upewniłem się i kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak pozostali sztywnieją i wlepiają we mnie pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia.

_I: Isa z łaski swojej. Tamtego imienia już od dawna nie używam._

J: Jasne – w dalszym ciągu byłem zaskoczony.

_I: Wyluzuj Jasper. Mówiłam ci, ze cię nie zjem – _śmiała się moja rozmówczyni – _W każdym razie dzwonię, bo pewnie już dotarłeś do domu, a zapewne Alice i Carlise nie dadzą ci żyć i będziesz miał przesłuchanie._

J: Skąd wiesz? Właśnie jestem w trakcie – i ja się roześmiałem.

_I: Bo was znam._

J: Dobra, dobra.

_I: Wątpisz w moje słowa? Ty podły – _śmiała się, próbując udawać złą – _Ale wracając do tematu… Możesz im powiedzieć wszystko, co chcesz. Nie musisz być dyskretny._

J: Jak to? – zdziwiłem się nieco – Myślałem, że nie chcesz by wiedzieli. Sama mówiłaś, że nie jesteś gotowa…

_I: Wiem, ale doszłam do wniosku, że lubię wyzwania. Poza tym, to, ze im powiesz wcale nie oznacza, że się spotkamy. Chociaż znając Alice… - W razie czego zawsze mogę na was nasłać dziadka i będzie po kłopocie._

J: No wiesz… - prychnąłem rozbawiony – Nie boję się ciebie.

_I: Phi… - _tym razem to ona prychnęła, również wesoło – _Isy Domin boją się wszyscy._

Głośno się roześmiałem i usłyszałem, że ona zrobiła to samo. Zaraz jednak się opanowałem.

J: Czekaj, czekaj… Powiedziałaś Domin? Masz coś wspólnego z naszym nauczycielem?

_I: Tak, to mój mąż._

J: CO?! – kolejny szok.

_I: Matko, nie krzycz. To, co słyszałeś. Daniel Domin to mój mąż._

J: Ale jak to mąż?

_I: Normalnie. Jeśli ludzie się kochają, to po jakimś czasie biorą ślub. Chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć? Sam w końcu kilkakrotnie przechodziłeś przez to z Alice._

J: No, a Ed…

_I: To zamknięty rozdział, mówiłam ci. Zostawił mnie, a ja miałam prawo ułożyć sobie życie na nowo._

J: Ale…

_I: Nie ma ale Jasper. Nie kochał mnie, sam mi to powiedział. Zresztą skończmy ten temat. Jak mówiłam możesz im powiedzieć wszystko. Ja musze kończyć, bo wybieramy się na polowanie._

J: Ok., to twój wybór. Życzę udanej zabawy.

_I: Dzięki. Trzymaj się._

J: Na razie – i już miałem się rozłączyć, ale wpadło mi do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie – A tak w ogóle, to skąd masz mój numer?

_I: Ze szkolnej bazy danych. Pa._

I zakończyła połączenie, a ja zobaczyłem skierowane na siebie spojrzenia.

- Jasper, z kim rozmawiałeś? – zapytała mnie Alice, jakby w ogóle nie chciała poznać odpowiedzi.


	8. Chapter 8

8

EDWARD

Kiedy Jasper powiedział, że spotkał wnuczkę Aro, byłem zaskoczony, ale to wszystko. Nie wprawiło mnie to w jakieś większe zdumienie. Gorzej, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon… To jego pytanie… To dopiero było… Szok? Niedowierzanie? Nadzieja? Ból?... Wszystko to na raz mnie opanowało. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Siedziałem przy fortepianie z rękami na klawiszach i wpatrywałem się w brata czekając na to, co wydarzy się dalej. I na jego wyjaśnienia, bo to wręcz niemożliwe, żeby miał na myśli moją Bellę…

- Jasper, z kim rozmawiałeś? – usłyszałem głos Alice.

Byłem w takim szoku, że nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy Jazz skończył rozmowę.

- Wiem, że to może jest nieprawdopodobne, ale…

- Jasper! Z kim rozmawiałeś?! – krzyknęła niemal histerycznie Alice.

Ten jedynie spuścił głowę w dół i szeptem powiedział.

- Z Bellą…

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć… Co innego same domysły, a co innego usłyszeć potwierdzenie…

- NIE! – krzyknąłem – To nie może być prawda! – nawet nie wiem, kiedy wstałem i gotów byłem rzucić się na Jaspera, ale powstrzymał mnie Carlise – Ona nie żyje! Nie mogłeś z nią rozmawiać!

- Wiem… - mówił dalej szeptem – Ja to wszystko wiem – był coraz bardziej stanowczy – Gdyby nie fakt, że ją dziś widziałem, że rozmawiałem z nią i że mogłem jej dotknąć, to też był tak mówił. Ale to jasnej cholery widziałem ją i z nią rozmawiałem. Bella Swan żyje i ma się dobrze.

- To nie możliwe… – tym razem odezwała się Alice.

- Niemożliwe, ale prawdziwe… - westchnął Jasper.

- Pewnie jest już staruszką – zaśmiał się Emmett.

- Spokojnie – próbował opanować sytuację tata – Opowiedz wszystko od początku.

- Kiedy ją spotkałeś? – wypaliła Rose zanim blondyn zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć – Przecież mówiłeś, że spotkałeś wnuczkę Aro… - nie rozumiała, ale sprawiła, że ponownie cała rodzina spojrzała na Jaspera w ciekawością.

- Bo tak było…

- Jasper… - Alice zdawała się być coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona.

- Spotkałem wnuczkę Aro, Isę Domin – powiedział w końcu stanowczo i na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ma już dość tych pytań – A Isa Domin, to nowe wcieleni Isabelli Marie Swan. W dodatku wampirze.

Teraz to dopiero miałem pustkę w głowie! Nie kontaktowałem ze światem zewnętrznym, a w tym czasie posypały się pytania.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Bella jest wampirem? – Alice.

- To znaczy, że to Bella jest wnuczką Ara? – Emmett.

- Od jak dawna? – znowu Alice.

- Co to wszystko znaczy? – tym razem Carlise.

- Ma męża… - to akurat było stwierdzenie z mojej strony.

Od tylu lat wyobrażałem sobie, co się dzieje z Bellą, jak zareagowała na nasz wyjazd, a ona ma męża…

- Dajcie mu dojść do słowa – tym razem to Esme musiała „sprowadzić wszystkich do parteru", za co Jasper posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech.

- Po kolei…

I zaczął opowiadać, nie dając nikomu innemu dojść do słowa. A my słuchaliśmy go, tym razem nawet nie próbują mu przerywać. I z każdym jego kolejnym słowem coraz trudniej było nam uwierzyć.

- I to by było na tyle – dodał, gdy jego opowieść dobiegła końca.

A ja nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Moja Bella żyła…

ISA

Polowanie? Zupełnie nie mogłam się skupić! Gdyby nie moje extra zmysły, nic dziś bym nie upolowała. Byłam jakaś rozkojarzona, nieobecna… Dobrze, że Daniel polował parę kilometrów dalej, bo zaraz by się zorientował, że coś jest nie tak. To wszystko przez Cullenów! Doskonale wiedziała, że Jasper właśnie opowiada im o naszym spotkaniu. I przez to byłam taka zdekoncentrowana! Już sama nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim mam myśleć… Z jednej strony nienawidzę ich całym sercem, ale z drugiej… Z drugiej strony coś mnie do nich ciągnie. Od momentu, gdy dowiedziałam się, że na powrót zamieszkali w Forks nie potrafię przestać o nich myśleć. Coś – jakaś magiczna siła – mnie do nich ciągnie. Jestem chyba jedynym wampirem, który pamięta co działo się z nim przed przemianą i tylko dzięki tej pamięci jeszcze nie poleciałam im na spotkanie. Oczywiście, wykluczając z tego Jaspera.

W każdym razie z wielkimi trudnościami, ale w końcu udało mi się upolować kilka sarenek i pełna krwi udałam się na pobliską polankę, gdzie mieliśmy na siebie z Danielem poczekać. Mojego męża na szczęście jeszcze nie było, więc szybko postarałam się ogarnąć. Udało mi się to na tyle, że Daniel nic nie zauważył i pół godziny później byliśmy już w domu. W czasie, gdy my przekroczyliśmy próg domu, na zewnątrz akurat wschodziło słońce. Kolejny dzień budził się do życia.

Widziałam już tyle wschodów słońca, a jednak nigdy nie przestałam zachwycać się jego różnorodnością. Podobnie jest z zachodami, gdy kończy się dzień…

W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że całe moje życie jest jak dzień i noc. Ciągle coś się kończy, coś zaczyna… Po tym, jak Edward mnie zostawił zapadła noc i trwała bardzo długo. Gdy spotkałam Aro i wyjawił mi rodzinną tajemnicę zaczynało zmierzchać, a ślub z Danielem, to początek nowego dnia. A przynajmniej tak myślałam kiedyś. Bo teraz już sama nic nie wiem? Kiedy dowiedziałam się, ze Cullenowie są w Forks miałam wrażenie, ze znowu zaczyna zmierzchać w moim życiu, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą, z kolejnymi myślami, nie jestem już tego taka pewna…

Koło 7 Daniel wsiadł w samochód i ruszył do szkoły, a ja godzinę później ruszyłam do księgarni. Chwilę po mnie przyszła Kate, jedna z moich pracownic.

- Miło znowu panią widzieć – ucieszyła się na mój widok.

- Mnie również Kate – odparła wesoło – Jak twoje zdrowie, lepiej już?

- Zdecydowanie. Okazało się, że to zwykłe przeziębienie, więc nie było tak tragicznie.

- To dobrze.

Więcej już nie rozmawiałyśmy, tylko zajęłyśmy się codziennymi czynnościami. Mycie podłóg, zmiana wystawy… A później już zwyczajna praca. Koło południa zostawiłam Kate samą w sklepie i wybrałam się do Seatlle, do dużej hurtowni, po uzupełnienie towaru. Czyli dzień, jak co dzień… Jednak przez cały ten czas towarzyszyły mi myśli o pewnej wampirze rodzinie, mieszkającej po drugiej stronie miasteczka. Jakaś część mnie ciągnęła do nich, ale rozum stanowczo podpowiadał, zęby tego nie robić. W dodatku był jeszcze Daniel. Wiedziałam, że jeśli się z nimi spotkam, zranię tym samym mojego męża. Byłam rozdarta…

ALICE

Dni ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie. Jako wampir powinnam być do tego przyzwyczajona, ale nic z tego… Codziennie w szkole widziałam Domina i wprost skręcało mnie, żeby do niego podejść, ale nie mogłam. Carlise jak na razie zabronił nam cokolwiek w tej sprawie robić. Bella zrobiła pierwszy krok i do niej należały następne. W pewnej części to rozumiałam, ale nie chciałam zaakceptować. Przez całe swoje długie życie miałam tylko jedną przyjaciółkę – poza Rose – Bellę. Przez ponad 80 lat żyłam w przekonaniu, że ona nie żyje, a tu nagle okazuje się, że jest wampirem i w dodatku mieszka zaledwie parę kilometrów od nas. I ma męża. W czasie tamtej rozmowy Jasper niewiele mówił na ten temat, ale kiedy zostaliśmy w domu sami zdradził mi, co dokładnie Bella mówiła na temat tamtych wydarzeń. Nie dziwiłam się, że nie chciała nas znać…

I była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która nie dawała mi spokoju. Ja nie miałam żadnych wizji związanych z Bellą (nie potrafię mówić o niej Isa), a Edward nie potrafił czytać myśli. I nie chodzi mi o myśli Belli, a wszystkich wokół. Ani Daniela, ani Jaspera, czy kogokolwiek innego. Jeśli myśleli oni o Belli, on tego nie słyszał. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, dlaczego tak jest…


	9. Chapter 9

9

ALICE

W Forks byliśmy już od miesiąca. Był początek października. Od wydarzeń sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy Jasper spotkał Bellę, nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego. Dalej chodziliśmy do szkoły, polowaliśmy… Zupełnie tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Ale ja nie potrafiłam przestać o tym myśleć. Wiedziałam, że muszę coś zrobić, ale nie wiedziałam co. Aż w końcu pewnego dnia byłam już pewna.

Żeby nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, jak co dzień pojechałam z resztą do szkoły. Wyjątkiem było to, że zabrałam się swoim żółtym porsche.

- Czemu nie jedziesz z nami? – zdziwili się, gdy rano wsiadłam do swojego samochodu.

- Po szkolę chcę jechać do Port Angeles na zakupy, a jak znam was, to nikt nie będzie chciał mi towarzyszyć – odpowiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że łykną haczyk.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczyli jednogłośnie, a ja musiałam powstrzymać się, żeby nie podskoczyć z radości.

W szkole było jak zwykle nudno. Musiałam bardzo się starać, żeby moje rodzeństwo nie zauważyło mojego poekscytowania. Niestety to są wampiry i nic im nie umknie.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miała znieść jajko i już nie mogła się tego doczekać – stwierdził podczas lunchu Emmett.

Oczywiście na początku jego słowa wywołały ogólną wesołość, ale po chwili pozostali stwierdzili, że coś w tym jest.

- Faktycznie od rana chodzisz jakaś taka pobudzona – dodał Jasper.

- Chyba upadło wam coś na głowę – prychnęłam, starając się, by zabrzmiało to naturalnie i przekonująco – Niby czym miałabym być pobudzona?

- No właśnie ty nam to powiedz – stwierdził Edward.

Spojrzałam na niego, jak na kretyna. Notabene był nim, ale o tym cicho sza.

- Dajcie jej spokój – odezwała się w końcu Rosalie – To pewnie przez te zakupy.

Jej słowa poskutkowały i przez resztę przerwy nikt już o tym nie wspomniałam. Myślałam, że jestem bezpieczna. Cóż, myliłam się…

- Wiem, co kombinujesz – złapała mnie przed salą lekcyjną – Te całe zakupy to ściema. Chcesz zobaczyć się z Bellą.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Jesteśmy siostrami. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Chłopaków udało ci się nabrać, ale mnie nie.

- Chyba mnie nie wydasz?

- Jasne, że nie. Ale jadę z tobą.

- Ok. Po szkole spotykamy się na parkingu.

I każda poszła w stronę swojej klasy.

Zobaczyłyśmy się dopiero koło samochodu. Oczywiście chłopacy zdziwili się, widząc, że Rose ładuje się do mojego samochodu, ale szybko wyjaśniłyśmy im, że blondynka jednak zdecydowała mi się towarzyszyć. Ci jedynie machnęli na nas ręką i ruszyli do domu. My po chwili zrobiłyśmy to samo, kierując się w przeciwną stronę, do Port Angeles. Tym razem jednak szerokim łukiem ominęłyśmy centrum handlowe i skierowałyśmy się w stronę księgarni, gdzie moja siostra ostatnio widziała Bellę.

Udając zwykłe klientki weszłyśmy do środka. Delikatny dzwoneczek oznajmił nasze przybycie i po chwili z zaplecza wyszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o blond włosach spiętych w luźnego kucyka.

- Witam. Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytała uprzejmie.

- Dziękujemy, na razie trochę się rozejrzymy – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem i ruszyłam w głąb sklepu.

- Wspaniały sklep – usłyszałam głos siostry – Ma taką miłą i domową atmosferę.

- Tak, to prawda – odpowiedziała jej kasjerka – To wszystko zasługa pani Isy, właścicielki.

- Isy Domin? – spytała Rose.

- Tak – przytaknęła dziewczyna – Zna ją pani?

- Jej mąż uczy w mojej szkole.

- A tak, pan Daniel. Jest równie sympatyczny jak żona.

- Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.

W tym momencie wyszła zza regału.

- Znalazłaś coś? – udała zainteresowaną Rosalie.

- Niestety nie…

- A szuka pani jakiejś konkretnej książki? – zapytała pracownica.

- W sumie to sama nie wiem czego – odpowiedziałam – Czegoś, co przykuje moją uwagę…

- To ja zapraszam jutro po południu. Zawsze w czwartki pani Isa przywozi z Seatlle jakieś nowości, więc może wtedy coś pani dla siebie znajdzie.

- Dziękuję, na pewno skorzystam. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia.

I już nas nie było.

- I nici – westchnęłam.

- Niekoniecznie. Jeszcze nam się uda – pocieszyła mnie siostra, gdy wsiadałyśmy na powrót do samochodu.

Chwilę potem ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną do domu.

ISA

Od mojej rozmowy z Jasperem minęły już dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie w trakcie których usilnie starałam się zapomnieć o całej sytuacji. Nie kontaktowałam się z Jasperem, nie mówiłam w domu o Cullenach… Ale nie zmieniło to tego, że dalej o nich myślałam. Początkowo udawało mi się ukryć to wszystko przed Danielem, ale w końcu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Wyciągnął ze mnie wszystkie wątpliwości. Widziałam, że bardzo to przeżywa, dlatego kazałam mu o wszystkim zapomnieć i zmieniłam temat. Więcej do tego nie wracaliśmy.

Aż do dzisiaj.

- Skarbie, możesz na chwilkę? – usłyszałam jak mnie woła.

- Jasne, już idę – odpowiedziała, po czym ściągnęłam rękawiczki i ruszyłam do domu.

Wołanie męża zastało mnie przy robieniu porządków w naszym ogródku.

- Tak skarbie? – zapytałam go siadając mu na kolanach.

- Dużo myślałem nad naszą ostatnią rozmową… - zaczął, ale szybko mu przerwałam.

- Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie zawracał sobie tym głowy.

- Wiem kochanie. Ale wiem też, że ty nie możesz przestać o tym myśleć i cały czas chodzisz smutna, choć starasz się to przede mną ukryć – dodał z żalem w głosie.

- Nie chciałam cię martwić… - powiedziałam cicho w ramach wyjaśnienia.

- Bardziej martwi mnie to, że nie chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać. Jesteś moją żoną i o kogo mam się martwić, jak nie o ciebie? Wiem, że fizycznie nic ci nie grozi i nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale jeśli chodzi o to, co jest tu – postukał palcem w moje czoło – to zawsze możesz ma mnie liczyć. Kocham cię i będę cię wspierać, cokolwiek postanowisz.

- Ja ciebie też kocham – to powiedziawszy pocałowałam go, starając się włożyć w to wszystko jak najwięcej uczucia.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że tak naprawdę Daniela bolało nie to, że myślę o Cullenach, ale to, że widział, że się z tym męczę i że nie chciałam z nim o tym rozmawiać. Owszem, był zazdrosny, ale zrozumiałam, że najbardziej pragnie, żebym była szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli oznaczało to codzienne wizyty wampirzej rodziny.

Cały wieczór i całą noc spędziliśmy na rozmowach. Mówiliśmy o swoich uczuciach, obawach… Już od dawna nie byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko. Można powiedzieć, że pojawienie się Cullenów zburzyło nie tylko mój spokój ducha, ale także powoli zaczynało niszczyć nasze małżeństwo. Jak na razie powstawało tylko kilka rys, które udało się naprawić, ale kto wie, co mogło być dalej, gdybyśmy nadal udawali, że problemu nie ma.

- Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł? – spytałam nad ranem Daniela, trzymając w ręce telefon z wpisanym już numerem telefonu.

- Szczerze? – upewniał się, a gdy przytaknęłam ruchem głowy, dodał – Nie. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobimy, dalej będziesz się zadręczać i nigdy nie zyskamy pewności, jak jest.

- Czyli mam dzwonić?

- Dzwoń – potwierdził, a ja nacisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę.

Zdenerwowana czekałam aż Jasper odbierze.


	10. Chapter 10

10

JASPER

Leżeliśmy z Alice w łóżku, rozmawiając na różne tematy. Moja dziewczyna właśnie przyznała mi się, jaki naprawdę był cel ich dzisiejszych zakupów i czego się dowiedziały.

- Wiesz, że to było bardzo nierozsądne? – westchnąłem – Pamiętaj, że Isą stoi cała Voltera, z Wielką Trójcą na czele.

- Wiem, ale ja po prostu już nie mogę wytrzymać tej całej sytuacji – zirytowała się – Chcę ją chociaż zobaczyć… - dodała już ciszej.

- Rozumiem cię kochanie, ale trzeba postępować delikatnie i nie można jej do niczego zmuszać. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że gdzieś tam w głębi dalej chowa urazę? Jej też jest trudno, nawet trudniej niż tobie…

- Wiem, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo chciałabym ją zobaczyć… - westchnęła zniecierpliwiona i bezradna.

- Jesteś najbardziej niecierpliwym wampirem, jakiego znam – zaśmiałem się i mocno ją do siebie przytuliłem – Będzie dobrze, nie martw się – dodałem, całując ją we włosy.

Leżeliśmy nic nie mówiąc, gdy ciszę przerwał mój dzwoniący telefon.

- O wilku mowa – powiedziałem, gdy zobaczyłem na wyświetlaczu „Nr zastrzeżony".

Alice natychmiast zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej.

J: Tak, słucham? – odebrałem.

_D: Witaj Jasper. Tu Daniel Domin – _usłyszałem w słuchawce głos, którego w ogóle się nie spodziewałem.

J: Dzień dobry panie profesorze – odpowiedziałem zaskoczony, a mój kochany chochlik zrobił oczy jak talerze.

_D: Poza szkołą mów mi po prostu Daniel._

J: Jasne.

_D: Dzwonię, żeby w swoim i żony imieniu zaprosić cię do nas na kawkę._

J: Na kawkę? – zaśmiałem się.

_D: To stwierdzenie Isy – _dodał także rozbawiony, choć w jego głosie słychać było zdenerwowanie i dystans.

J: Bardzo chętnie. Powiedz tylko kiedy…

_D: Sobota po południu ci pasuje?_

J: Jak najbardziej. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

_D: Nie ma za co. Dla wszystkich jest to nowa sytuacja i jakoś trzeba się z nią oswoić. Co prawda spanikowana Isa oddała mi telefon, gdy się odezwałeś, ale jak mówiłem, trzeba się z tym oswoić – _śmiał się, a w tle wychwyciłem także odgłos jakiegoś uderzenia i oburzone słowa „Kapuś".

Domyślałem się, że to Isa stoi obok męża i właśnie trochę mu się oberwało. Nie mogłem się nie roześmiać. Sam też poczułem, jak ktoś mnie tyrpie po ramieniu. Oczywiście to Alice wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi słodkimi i maślanymi oczkami. Kiedy robi taką proszącą minkę, nie potrafię jej niczego odmówić.

J: Daniel – zacząłem ostrożnie – A czy jest możliwość, żeby towarzyszył mi pewien chochlik?

_D: Chochlik? – _słyszałem zdziwienie – _Ach, masz na myśli Alice?_

J: Dokładnie.

_D: Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to nie ma problemu, ale jest jeszcze Isa… Poczekaj, dam ci ją do telefonu._

_I: Jasper? – _usłyszałem po chwili.

J: Witaj Isa.

_I: Słyszałam, o co prosiłem Daniela…_

J: I co myślisz?

_I: Sama nie wiem… Gubię się w tym…_

J: Alice nie będzie miała do ciebie żalu, jeśli się nie zgodzisz…

_I: Sam nie wiesz, co mówisz – _roześmiała się.

J: Dobra, dobra… - wtórowałem jej.

Nagle poczułem, ze nie mam w ręce telefonu. W dodatku leżałem na łóżku przygnieciony przez Alice, która trzymała w ręce moją własność i właśnie przykładała ją do ucha.

A: Bella? – usłyszałem chwilę później jej niepewny głos.

ISA

Gdy tylko usłyszałam głos Jaspera, oddałam telefon Danielowi. Nie wiem, czemu. Czułam się, jakbym znowu zaczynała wszystko od początku, jakby tego spotkania nie było… Chyba za długo się nad wszystkim zastanawiałam i teraz cała odwaga mnie opuściła.

W każdym razie przysłuchiwałam się, jak Daniel prowadzi rozmowę. Próbował tego nie okazywać, ale znam go tak dobrze, że doskonale widziałam jego zdenerwowanie. Jednak z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej się rozluźniał. Kiedy zdradził Jasperowi, co zrobiła, nawet się śmiał.

- Kapuś – powiedziałam, lekko uderzając go w ramię.

Oczywiście nic nie poczuł. Poza tym nie chciałam przecież zrobić mu krzywdy.

A potem Jasper zadał pytanie, czy może przyjść z Alice. Z jednej strony tęskniłam za nią i bardzo chciałam ją spotkać, ale z drugiej bałam się tego jak diabli i chciałam tą chwilę jak najbardziej odwlec w czasie… Tak się zamyśliłam, że nawet nie zdążyłam zaprotestować, gdy Daniel oddał mi telefon. Nie wiem, czy Jasper wyczuł moje zdenerwowanie, ale udało mu się mnie rozśmieszyć. Wszystkie obawy związane z rozmową nagle zniknęły, jakby ich nigdy nie było. Całkowicie się rozluźniłam, gdy nagle usłyszałam jej głos.

_A: Bella?_

W tym momencie wszystko to, o czym przez tyle lat próbowałam zapomnieć, wróciło. Przed oczami stanęły mi wszystkie chwile spędzone z Cullenami, cały ból powrócił…

I: Alice – było to stwierdzenie, w dodatku powiedziane bardzo zrezygnowanym głosem.

_A: Och Bello – _zaś ona się ucieszyła – _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam. Co się z tobą działo? Jak udało ci się zostać wampirem? – _trajkotała bez przerwy, a ja czułam, że wpadam w coraz większą panikę – _Bello, musimy się spotkać. Bella?_

Miałam ochotę się rozłączyć i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. I to nie tylko teraz, ale w ogóle. Wynieść się z Forks. Zamiast tego zrobiłam jednak coś innego.

I: Zapamiętaj Alice, Isabella Swan nie żyje.

I teraz spokojnie nacisnęłam czerwoną słuchawkę.

Stałam teraz pośrodku salonu i zastanawiałam się, czy dobrze zrobiłam, gdy poczuła, jak Daniel mnie obejmuje i mocno przytula do siebie. Nie musiał nic mówić, bo i tak wiedziałam, ze jest ze mną i mnie popiera.

ALICE

- Isabella Swan nie żyje – usłyszałam w telefonie, a zaraz potem połączenie zostało przerwane.

Zamarłam. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, co powiedzieć… Spojrzałam na Jaspera. Gdybym mogła, to pewnie już dawno bym płakała. Ale nie mogłam. A bardzo chciałam… Jasper od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Zwinnym ruchem wydostał się spode mnie i już po chwili siedziałam wtulona w jego ramiona.

- Zapewne chciała ci powiedzieć, że już nie jest ta samą osobą, którą znałaś – próbował mnie pocieszyć, gdy powtórzyłam mu słowa Belli – Bo tak myślisz, prawda kotku?

- A czy to źle? Źle, ze cieszę się z tego, że żyje? Że chcę ją zobaczyć?

- Nie i wcale tak nie mówię. Ale zrozum, że minęło wiele lat i w tym czasie dużo rzeczy się wydarzyło. My się zmieniliśmy i ona też się zmieniła. I to nie tylko zewnętrznie, ale głównie w środku.

- Ale przecież to dalej moja Bella – protestowałam, choć doskonale wiedziałam, że mój chłopak ma rację.

- Teraz to Isa Domin, żona Daniela i wnuczka Aro – dalej mi tłumaczył – Bella i Isa to dwie różne osoby. I w pewnym sensie sami się do tego przyczyniliśmy.

- Więc opowiedz mi o niej – poprosiłam.

- Co? – spytał zaskoczony.

- Mówisz, ze Isa to nie Bella, więc opowiedz mi coś o niej.

- Ale ja sam widziałem ją tylko raz…

- Nie szkodzi. Na pewno coś zauważyłeś.

Na tych rozmowach zeszło nam do rana i pewnie gdyby nie Edward, który wołał nas z dołu, rozmawialibyśmy dalej. Ale w końcu czas jechać do szkoły, gdzie czekała na ans stara rutyna. Te same twarze, te same miejsca… Szok związany z naszym przybyciem do miasta opadł i już nikt nie zwracał na nas większej uwagi. W ich oczach byliśmy odludkami i dziwakami, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowaliśmy. Tworzyliśmy zamkniętą grupę i na szczęście nikt nie próbował się do niej dostać.

Dzień w szkole zapowiadał się na nudny. Chociaż dziś i tak nie zwracałam na to uwagi, bo myślami cały czas byłam przy słowach Jaspera. Mówił, że Isa (zabronił mi o niej myśleć, jak o Belli) czuje się w tym zagubiona. Boję się, że mój wybuch entuzjazmu mógł ją jeszcze bardziej do nas zniechęcić… Na takich rozmyślaniach zleciał mi czas aż do WFu. Dziś mieliśmy grać w siatkówkę, a raczej w parach ćwiczyć poszczególne odbicia. Automatycznie podeszłam do Edwarda, ale Domin szybko nas rozdzielił. Edwardowi przydzielił niejakiego Chrisa Browna, typa uważającego się za pępek świata, a mi Katie Sullivan, miła i sympatyczną blondynkę. Musiałam się cała lekcję pilnować, żeby za mocno nie odbić piłki i nie zrobić krzywdy dziewczynie, dlatego na chwilę oderwałam się od ponurych myśli. W międzyczasie trochę porozmawiałyśmy i z każdą kolejną minutą moja sympatia do niej rosła. Nie chciałam tego, bo bałam się, że powtórzy się sytuacja sprzed lat, dlatego postanowiłam trzymać ją później na dystans.

- Panno Cullen, pomoże mi pani z piłkami, a reszta może iść już do szatni – powiedział kilka minut przed dzwonkiem nauczyciel, tym samym kończąc zajęcia.

Wszyscy się rozeszli, a my zostaliśmy sami.

- Zróbmy to w naszym tempie – zaproponował, a ja jedynie przytaknęłam ruchem głowy.

Wzięliśmy się do pracy i parę sekund później wszystkie piłki były już w worku.

- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę – zatrzymał mnie, gdy odwróciłam się w kierunku wyjścia – Moja żona to nie Bella Swan, którą ty i twoja rodzina znaliście ponad 80 lat temu. Teraz to całkiem inna osoba. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz o tym pamiętać, będąc u nas w sobotę razem z Jasperem – powiedział jeszcze zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić w jego kierunku, po czym zniknął w swojej kanciapie, jak uczniowie zwykli nazywać gabinet wuefisty.

A ja stałam pośrodku sali jak słup soli i trawiłam zasłyszane słowa. W końcu wesoła wybiegłam do szatni. Na szczęście wszędzie było pusto, bo wszyscy byli w stołówce, więc mogłam się przebrać w swoim naturalnym tempie, a potem pognać do reszty rodzeństwa. Tym razem już jednak tempem człowieka.

- Coś ty taka radosna? – spytał od razu mój chłopak, zapewne wyczuwając moje emocje.

- Czyżby Domin tak na ciebie wpływał? – tym razem odezwał się Edek,

- A może zrobił ci dobrze? – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Em, w wyniku czego zarobił kuksańca od Jaspera i w łeb od Rose.

Ja jedynie teatralnie przewróciłam oczami.

- Oj, dajcie spokój – prychnęłam, po czym wesoło powiedziałam do Jaspera – Idę z tobą.

- Co? – nie od razu zrozumiał.

- W sobotę. Idę z tobą.

- Serio?

- Serio, serio.

- Świetnie – ucieszył się.

- O czym wy mówicie? – spytał Emmett, tym samym wypowiadając myśli pozostałej dwójki.

A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje :).

- Nie twoja sprawa – wystawiłam mu język.

Byłam w świetnym humorze, więc miałam ochotę wszystkim dogryzać i ze wszystkimi żartować.

- Mnie nie powiesz? – udawał słodkiego misia.

- Nie – śmiałam się.

Przez resztę przerwy droczyliśmy się, aż w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek i rozeszliśmy się do klas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wybaczcie kolejną zwłokę. Ostatni tydzień, nawet nieco więcej, miałam nieźle zakręcony. Ale powoli wszystko się uspokaja, więc i rozdziały będą częściej._

_A na razie znowu dodam trzy rozdziały, żeby wynagrodzić czekanie._

_Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania :)_

11

EDWARD

Już sam nie wiem, co jest gorsze. Życie bez Belli, ale ze świadomością, że nie żyje, czy życie bez Belli, ale wiedząc, że ona jest wampirem i ma męża… Cóż, prawdę mówiąc żadna z tych opcji nie jest ciekawa. I w żadnym wypadku tonie jest życie, a wegetacja. Odkąd jestem wampirem tak naprawdę żyłem tylko kilka miesięcy. Te, które spędziłem z Bellą. Tylko ona poruszyła moje martwe serce i wiem, że nikomu więcej to się nie uda. Bo ona już zawsze w nim będzie. I tylko ona.

Od tamtej rozmowy telefonicznej Jaspera nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o niej. Przed oczami mam jej twarz. Tę sprzed 82 lat. Nie wiem, jak wygląda teraz. Jasper mówił, że niewiele się zmieniła. Według jego słów wygląda na trochę starszą, a przemiana jeszcze dodatkowo wygładziła jej rysy. Brat pozwolił mi zajrzeć w jego wspomnienia, żebym mógł ją zobaczyć, ale okazało się to niewykonalne. Nie mogłem zobaczyć ani usłyszeć niczego, co związane z Bellą. Czarna pustka. Wszystko inne bez problemu, a tu nic.

Widziałem, że Alice też to wszystko przeżywała i wcale tego nie ukrywała. Chodziła markotna, przygaszona… Aż do dziś. Po lekcji WFu wpadła na stołówkę w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Była radosna, co od dawna jej się nie zdarzało. Nie musiałem czytać w myślach, żeby wiedzieć, czym to było spowodowane. Pomagała Dominowi, on musiał jej coś powiedzieć… Późniejsza wymiana zdań z Jasperem wyjaśniła mi wszystko. Mieli się spotkać.

Byłem wściekły. Na siebie, swoją głupotę, na świat, na Domina… Miałem ochotę coś rozwalić. A zarazem czułem się tak bardzo bezradny…

JASPER

Cieszyłem się szczęściem Alice i faktem, że będzie tam ze mną. Jak tylko znaleźliśmy się w domu, od razu opowiedziała mi całą rozmowę z Danielem. Gdy to robiła widziałem, jak z każdej części jej ciała emanuje radość. A potem jak z każdą godziną się niecierpliwiła. Gdyby mogła, poszłaby do Dominów już teraz. Na szczęście dzięki tej krótkiej rozmowie telefonicznej zrozumiała, że pośpiech nie popłaci, więc nie muszę jej na siłę trzymać w domu.

Ale przyznam, ze dawno nie widziałem mojej dziewczyny tak szczęśliwej. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Podobnie, jak dawniej wprowadzała do naszego domu radość. Na powrót stała się naszym słoneczkiem.

- Nie poznaję Alice – stwierdziła Esme, gdy chochlik pojechał na zakupy – Nagle stała się taka radosna. Zupełnie jak nie ona.

- Ona ona, ale sprzed lat – poprawił ją Carlise – Wróciła dawna Alice, której wszędzie pełno.

- Coś się musiała stać… - zastanawiała się dalej mama.

- Nic się nie stało – uspokoiłem ją – To po prostu dobre wiadomości.

- To znaczy?

- Idziemy jutro w odwiedziny do Isy i Daniela – wyszeptałem jak najciszej tak, żeby siedzący w swoim pokoju Edward nic nie usłyszał.

Co prawda mamy dźwiękoszczelne ściany, ale wolałem nie ryzykować. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ostatnie wydarzenia, ale i sam przyjazd do Forks były dla niego bardzo bolesne. Przed pozostałymi mógł udawać, ze wszystko jest w porządku, ale przede mną nic nie ukrył. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to przeżywał i przeżywa dalej. Nie raz na ten temat rozmawialiśmy, ale nigdy nie dał sobie nic przetłumaczyć. Poza tym doskonale znał mój dar, więc pomimo moich najszczerszych chęci nie mogłem mu pomóc, bo nie chciał tego. Wolał cierpieć w samotności…

- Jak to? A co z Aro? – zareagował od razu tata – Przecież mówił, żebyśmy trzymali się od nich z daleka.

- Wiem, doskonale o tym pamiętam, ale oni nas zaprosili. To oni wyszli z inicjatywą, nie my – wytłumaczyłem, celowo pomijając wybryk Alice.

- To doskonale rozumiem jej zachowanie – roześmiała się Esme – Uspokoiłeś mnie. Pozdrów Bellę i zaproś do nas.

- Isę – poprawiłem ją automatycznie – Isa nie lub, gdy ktoś mówi o niej jej starym imieniem. I oczywiście zaproszę, ale nie gwarantuję, ze z niego skorzystają.

- Liczy się gest, a reszta zależy od nich – zakończył rozmowę Carlise, a ja myślami wróciłem do jutrzejszego spotkania.

Nie miałem pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Daniela nie znam w ogóle, nie wiem, czego od niego oczekiwać. Jak Isa zachowa się przy Alice? I oczywiście odwrotnie. Same wątpliwości… Pozostawało jedynie mieć nadzieję, że jakoś to będzie…

ALICE

Od rozmowy z Dominem cały czas chodziłam poekscytowana. Nie mogłam się już doczekać sobotniego popołudnia. Jasper miał rację twierdząc, że jestem niecierpliwa, bo gdybym mogła, poszłabym do Isy już dzisiaj. Na szczęście jakoś udaje mi się powstrzymać. Zrozumiałam, ile mogę stracić, dlatego wolę jeszcze trochę poczekać. Jednak jak na złość, czas ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Bo to jest tak, że im bardziej się na coś czeka, tym bardziej i dłużej leci czas. Zupełnie jakby nagle zwolnił. Zaś kiedy się nie chce, żeby nastała jakaś godzina czy data, czas nagle tak przyspiesza, ze nim się obejrzymy, a już jest ten moment…

W każdym razie na siłę szukałam sobie jakiegoś zajęcia, żeby tylko ciągle nie patrzeć na zegarek. W nocy z czwartku na piątek wybrałam się na polowanie razem z Rose i Esme, a w piątek po szkole postanowiłam wybrać się na zakupy. W dodatku tym razem miałam znakomity pretekst. W końcu szliśmy z sąsiedzką wizytą i nie wypadało nam iść z pustymi rękami. Dlatego krążyłam po Port Angeles szukając czegoś dla Isy i Daniela do domu. A ponieważ nie miałam pojęcia, jak się urządzili i co może im się przydać, miałam przed sobą nie lada wyzwanie. A ja uwielbiam wyzwania! Tym bardziej, ze nie wiem nic o guście Isy, ani – czy podobnie jak dawna Bella – czy nie ma nic przeciwko prezentom.

W ogóle to ciężko mi myśleć o niej, jako o Isie. Staram się, ale jest to trudne. Doskonale pamiętam słowa Daniela i Jaspera, ale są to jednak tylko słowa. Zupełnie inaczej będzie, gdy już się spotkamy, porozmawiamy… Staram się tego nie okazywać, ale gdzieś tam w środku boję się tego spotkania. Pojęcia nie mam, czego się spodziewać. W dodatku w dalszym ciągu nie mam żadnych wizji. Nie wiem, co się będzie jutro działo. Nie raz zdarzało mi się narzekać na swój dar, ale teraz bardzo by mi się przydał. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie wiem, co się wydarzy…

Gdy tak spacerowałam ulicami Port Angeles i nad tym wszystkim rozmyślałam, moją uwagę przykuła wystawa sklepu z dodatkami do domów i mieszkań, a raczej jej jeden element. Nie zastanawiając się długo weszłam do środka i dokonałam zakupu. A potem z uśmiechem na twarzy wróciłam do domu. Gdy na miejscu pokazałam swój zakup Jasperowi, nie mógł opanować śmiechu.

- Jesteś okropna – śmiał się – Tylko ty mogłaś wymyślić coś takiego.

DANIEL

Sobota zbliżała się coraz bardziej. A ja z każdą chwilą miałem coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia. Czemu? Isa żyłą w przekonaniu, że odwiedzi nas Jasper. Sam. Nie miała pojęcia, że jednak sam nie będzie, a ja nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak jej to powiedzieć. Poza tym wolałem z tym jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo jak znam moją żonę, to gotowa było wszystko odwołać. A wiedziałem, ze potem by żałowała.

Bo prawda jest taka, że mogę nie przepadać za Cullenami, ale oni w jakiś sposób byli częścią życia Isy. I może ona sama tym nie wiedziała, ale tak było. Oni zawsze byli obecni, nawet przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy próbowała o nich zapomnieć. Bo im bardziej starała się to zrobić, tym bardziej o nich pamiętała. Za dużo między nimi się wydarzyło, żeby wszystko mogło tak po prostu odejść w zapomnienie. Poza tym Isa mogła mówić, co chciała, ale wiedziałem, że bardzo się cieszy, że znowu się pojawili. I dlatego też, porozmawiałem sobie z Alice w szkole. I widząc jej reakcję (cały dzień ją obserwowałem), jeszcze bardziej utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobiłem. Bo zobaczyłem, że jej też zależy. I jak do tej pory miałem w głowie raczej bardzo negatywny obraz wampirzej rodziny, tak teraz zaczął on się nieco zmieniać. Może nie odnośnie wszystkich, bo tego całego Edwarda w dalszym ciągu miałem ochotę zabić, ale pozostałych. Szczególnie Alice i Jaspera, bo jak na razie z nimi miałem największy kontakt.

Oczywiście moje zamyślenie nie uszło uwadze Isy. Jednak aż do soboty uparcie twierdziłem, że mam problemy z jednym uczniem. Na moje szczęście uwierzyła. Zaś teraz w sobotnie dopołudnie zastanawiam się, czy oby na pewno dobrze zrobiłem, ukrywając przed nią prawdę. I tak musiałem jej o wszystkim powiedzieć i chyba faktycznie byłoby lepiej, gdybym toz robił od razu. Ale cóż, czasu cofnąć się nie da.

- Możemy porozmawiać kochanie? – spytałem jej wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie oddawała się swoim eksperymentom.

- Jasne skarbie – odparła uśmiechnięta, nie przerywając swojej pracy.

- Pamiętasz prośbę Jaspera, żeby przyjść z Alice?

- Pamiętam. Ale do czego zmierzasz? – uśmiech częściowo znikł jej z twarzy, a zastąpiła go niepewność i niewiedza.

Wampiry rzadko okazują i emocje i praktycznie zawsze zachowują pokerową twarz. Doskonale pamiętam, jak po raz pierwszy pojechaliśmy z Isą do Voltery na spotkanie z Aro. Czułem się dziwnie patrząc na jego pozbawioną uczuć twarz. I tak było przez kilka dni, aż w końcu moja żona, a wtedy jeszcze przyjaciółka, zaczęła się śmiać, żeby w końcu przestał mnie straszyć, bo jeszcze stwierdzi (znaczy ja), że to nie dla mnie i ją zostawię. Aro także wydawał się wtedy bardzo rozbawiony, ale przyznam, ze od tamtej pory już nie nosił maski. Natomiast Isa jest całkowicie inna. Z jej twarzy można czytać jak z otwartej książki. Tak było i tym razem.

- Rozmawiałem z nią następnego dnia i powiedziałem, żeby przyszli oboje – powiedziałem ostrożnie i obserwowałem reakcję swojej żony.

A ona zastygła w bezruchu. Jednie właśnie twarz i oczy wyrażały jakieś emocje. Te zaś zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie, z prędkością światła. Szok, ból, panika, niepewność, złość, szczęście… Już sam nie wiedziałem, które jest tym dominującym.

- Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? – spytała, dalej wstrząśnięta.

- Bo choć twierdzisz inaczej, dobrze wiem, że bardzo za nimi tęsknisz – tłumaczyłem – Może nie za wszystkimi jednakowo, ale jednak.

Czekałem na wybuch złości, ale się nie doczekałem. Zamiast tego Isa podeszła do mnie i mocno się we mnie wtuliła.

- Może faktycznie masz rację… - usłyszałem jej stłumiony przez moją koszulę głos.

Nie odpowiedziałem nic, bo nawet nie wiedziałem, co. Słowa nie były tu potrzebne, dlatego oplotłem ją ramionami i jeszcze mocniej przytuliłem.

- Kocham cię kochanie – wyszeptałem jedynie, a zaraz potem zobaczyłem jej piękny uśmiech.

Chwilę jeszcze tak postaliśmy, po czym Isa uwolniła się z moich ramion.

- A teraz wynocha mi z kuchni, bo jeszcze nie skończyłam – stwierdziła z zaciętą miną.

Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak opuścić to pomieszczenie, przy okazji jednak wybuchając śmiechem. Już w salonie usłyszałem śmiech mojej żony.


	12. Chapter 12

12

ISA

Mam najcudowniejszego męża na ziemi. Nie muszę nic mówić, a on i tak doskonale wie, czego mi trzeba. Kiedy Daniel był wczoraj w szkole, ja cały czas zastanawiałam się, czy nie za ostro zareagowałam w stosunku do Alice. W końcu ona nie była niczemu winna. To jej brat okazał się skończonym dupkiem, a nie ona. Alice zawsze była dla mnie oparciem. Myślałam nad tym, żeby ponownie do nich zadzwonić, ale w sumie nie wiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłam. Chciałam porozmawiać o tym z Danielem, zapytać co on o tym myśli, ale widziałam, ze coś go gryzie, dlatego postanowiłam jeszcze poczekać. A tu nagle okazuje się, że mój mąż rozwiązał problem za mnie, za moimi plecami rozmawiając z chochlikiem. I to nie problemy z uczniem go trapiły, a sumienie. Bo po prostu bał się mojej reakcji.

Gdy wygoniłam go z kuchni, szybko wzięłam się za dorobienie jeszcze jednej porcji, bo wszystko robiłam dla trzech osób, nie czterech. Do ich przyjścia miałam jeszcze nieco ponad godzinę, więc nie musiałam się bardzo spieszyć. Co, jak co, ale w kuchni nie lubię pracy w moim naturalnym tempie. W każdym razie na spokojnie wszystko przygotowałam. Potem szybko się przebrałam. Nie chciałam się stroić, ale z drugiej strony nie wypada przyjąć gości w legginsach i rozciągniętej koszulce. Nawet jeśli byli to starzy znajomi. Dlatego założyłam czarne jeansy rurki i do tego nieco luźną tunikę w śliwkowym kolorze. Całość dopełniłam czarnym szerokim paskiem zapiętym w talii.

- I jak kochanie? – spytałam stojąc w wejściu do salonu.

- Wyglądasz świetnie – stwierdził, gdy mnie zobaczył.

- Cieszę się.

Alice z Jasperem mieli pojawić się za 10 minut, więc poszłam raz jeszcze do kuchni, gdzie zostało już tylko ponakładać wszystko. Oczywiście Daniel ruszył za mną, a gdy myślał, że nie widzę, podkradł z miski ciastko. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i mój mąż uciekł. Z ciastkiem w zębach.

- Widziałam to! – krzyknęłam i poszłam za nim do przedpokoju.

A tam stali już nasi goście.

- Cześć – przywitał mnie buziakiem w policzek Jasper.

- Cześć – odparła z uśmiechem, którym starałam się zamaskować zdenerwowanie.

A potem mój wzrok spoczął na Alice. Nie zmieniła się nic. W dalszym ciągu miała brązowe postrzępione włosy i urodę chochlika. I dalej z niezwykłą starannością kompletowała swój strój i dobierała dodatki. Oczywiście wszystko w najmodniejszych trendach.

- Cześć B… Isa – powiedziała trochę niepewnie.

I doskonale słyszałam jej zająknięcie, gdy chciała powiedzieć Bella.

- Cześć Alice – odpowiedziałam, dalej nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Ona też mi się przyglądała.. Można powiedzieć, że toczyłyśmy bitwę na spojrzenia. Która dłużej wytrzyma. Nie wiem, która z nas wygrała, bo obie w tym samym momencie rzuciłyśmy się sobie na szyję.

- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam… - wyszeptała.

- Ja też Alice. Ja też…

Gdybyśmy mogły płakać, już dawno obie byśmy ryczały. I nie przejmowałyśmy się stojącymi obok facetami.

- Zaraz się udusicie – odezwał się w końcu Daniel – Poza tym, co z ciebie za gospodyni Isa, że trzymasz ich w przedpokoju? – śmiał się.

- Faktycznie, przepraszam. Wchodźcie dalej – szybko się zreflektowałam.

A gdy oni poszli za Danielem, ja weszłam do kuchni po przygotowaną wcześniej tacę, a dopiero potem do salonu, gdzie rozstawiałam wszystko na stole.

- Częstujcie się – powiedziałam, a kiedy zobaczyłam ich miny, miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- A co to jest? – spytała zaskoczona Alice.

- Kawa i ciastka czekoladowe.

- Ale Isa… - Jasper nie wiedział, co powiedzieć – Przecież wampiry nie jedzą zwykłego jedzenia…

- Ono jest bez smaku – dodała Alice.

- Jak to nie? – zdziwiłam się.

Doskonale wiedziałam, że mają rację. A przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o „zwykłe" jedzenie. Żeby ich jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyć, to sama zjadłam ciastko.

- Bardzo dobre – powiedziałam po przełknięciu.

Ci patrzyli na mnie, jak na chorą psychicznie.

- Isa ma rację – Daniel poszedł w moje ślady, a gdy zjadł, powiedział – Spróbujcie.

- Gwarantuję, że się nie otrujecie – dodałam jeszcze.

W końcu Alice bardzo niechętnie sięgnęła po jedno ciastko i z najwyższą ostrożnością odgryzła maleńki kawałeczek.

- Pyszne – stwierdziła w końcu, ku zdumieniu samej siebie – Naprawdę.

- Bardzo się cieszę – szczerze się ucieszyłam.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś?

- To już moja słodka tajemnica – uśmiechnęłam się.

Po chwili oboje spróbowali także kawy i ich reakcja była dokładnie taka sama, jak w przypadku ciastek.

- O matko, zapomniałabym – krzyknęła nagle Alice i rzuciła się do swojej torebki, po chwili wyciągając z niej ozdobną torebeczkę – Proszę, to dla was – powiedziała, podając mi pakunek – Taki skromny upominek dla sąsiadów.

Zaskoczona zajrzałam do środka i… wybuchnęłam śmiechem. To musiał być pomysł chochlika, bo Jasper na pewno nie kupiłby nam popielniczki, na środku której ustawiona była figurka męskiego przyrodzenia. Tylko Alice była do tego zdolna.

- Dzięki Alice, jest naprawdę wyjątkowa – powiedziałam dalej nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

Daniel też wybuchł śmiechem, gdy mu ją pokazałam.

- Szkoda, że nie palę – stwierdził, co wywołało jeszcze większe rozbawienie.

Gdy tak siedzieliśmy we czwórkę w salonie, kompletnie nie rozumiałam, jak mogłam bać się tego spotkania. Nie było żądnych krępujących momentów, niezręcznej ciszy… Gładko przechodziliśmy z jednego tematu do drugiego. I Daniel też się dobrze bawił. Bałam się, że będzie się w ich towarzystwie źle czuł, nie będzie potrafił się rozluźnić… I że ich nie zaakceptuje. W końcu nie przestawiłam ich mu w najlepszym świecie i po prostu był do nich uprzedzony. Z mojego powodu. A prawda była taka, że Cullenowie byli w porządku, poza jednym osobnikiem.

- A jak to się stało, że zostałaś się wampirem? – zapytała Alice po jakiejś godzinie.

- Zostałam ugryziona – odpowiedziałam, choć wiedziałam, że nie o to jej chodzi.

- Serio? No patrz, nigdy bym nie pomyślała – prychnęła, przy okazji przewracając oczami – A tak poważnie?

- Długa historia.

- Chętnie posłuchamy – wtrącił Jasper – I czy ma to jakiś związek z faktem, że Aro to twój dziadek? I jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Oboje z zaciekawieniem mi się przyglądali. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś ten moment nadejdzie, ale nie znaczy, że było to dla mnie łatwe. Jednak zaczęłam mówić…

- Po waszym wyjeździe załamałam się – zaczęłam – Przestałam z kimkolwiek rozmawiać i gdziekolwiek wychodzić… Krążyłam jedynie pomiędzy szkoła i domem, a resztę czasu spędzałam zamknięta w swoim pokoju. W końcu po dwóch czy trzech miesiącach Charlie powiedział, że wyśle mnie do mamy, bo on już nie wie, jak mi pomóc. Prosiłam go, żeby tego nie robił, że powoli dochodzę do siebie. Zgodził się, ale cały czas miał mnie na oku, więc udawałam, że wszystko jest w porządku, żeby tylko nic nie podejrzewał. I tak przetrwaliśmy kolejne trzy miesiące. W którąś sobotę przyjechał do mnie mężczyzna. Po szkarłatnych oczach poznałam, Zr to wampir i w dodatku taki, który żywi się ludzką krwią. Wiedziałam, że powinnam uciekać, ale w sumie cieszyłam się, że zostało mi już niewiele życia. Dlatego zaprosiłam go do środka. Przedstawił się jako Aro, wampir i mój dziadek. Wybuchłam śmiechem, a on wytłumaczył mi, że to nie żart. I też mam w sobie krew i geny wampirów. Stąd mój dar miałam już za życia człowieka. Oczywiście znowu go wyśmiałam. Ja i jakiś dar? Okazało się, ze mam tarczę, która blokuje dostęp do moich myśli i w ogóle odpiera ataki mentalne. A potem zaczął opowiadać, jak to się stało, ze jestem jego wnuczką. Nie będę przytaczać całej historii, bo jest zbyt skomplikowana. W skrócie chodzi o to, ze wampir-mężczyzna może mieć dziecko, ale z kobietą-człowiekiem. I tak jestem jego wnuczką w sto którymś pokoleniu.

- Niesamowite – stwierdziła Alice, lecz nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, opowiadając dalej.

- Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Aro chciał, żebym razem z nim jechała do Voltery. Początkowo nie chciałam się zgodzić, ale mnie przekonał. Charliemu wmówiłam, ze dostałam się we Włoszech do szkoły na wymianę. Kręcił nosem, ale pozwolił mi jechać. A potem udawałam, że tak bardzo mi się tam spodobało, że zostaję. Chociaż tak prawdę mówić nie musiałam udawać, bo Voltera naprawdę mi się podobała. Stopniowo ograniczałam kontakt z rodzicami, aż w końcu urwał się całkowicie. Trzy lata po wyjeździe Aro mnie przemienił. I to cała historia – skończyłam mówić – _A raczej jej bardzo okrojona wersja – _dodałam w myślach.

- To nie zmienił cię od razu? – zdziwiła się Alice – Dopiero po trzech latach?

- Zgadza się.

- Ale czemu?

- Tak jakoś wyszło – wzruszyłam ramionami – Dla Volturii pracował wtedy jeden informatyk – Paolo – który też był człowiekiem. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Jeździliśmy na wycieczki, chodziliśmy na dyskoteki. Można powiedzieć, że Paolo wyciągnął mnie z depresji. A poza tym Aro chciał, żebym nacieszyła się jeszcze trochę życiem człowieka. Stąd ta zwłoka – wyjaśniłam, choć to była tylko część prawdy.

- Czyli miałaś 21 lat, gdy zostałaś wa

wampirem? – tym razem odezwał się Jasper.

- Co prawda kobiet się o wiek nie pyta, ale tak – śmiałam się.

- Nie słuchaj go – wystawiła chłopakowi język Cullenówna – Wyglądasz świetnie. Z jednej strony jak nastolatka, a z drugiej już tak dojrzale…

- Nie to, co ty – odgryzł się Jasper, co wywołało wybuch śmiechu i oburzenie chochlika.

- Jak możesz? Śpisz dziś na kanapie – zagroziła mu, co wywołało jeszcze większy śmiech z mojej i Daniela strony – W każdym razie te trzy lata świetnie na ciebie wpłynęły – dodała, gdy już się nieco uspokoiliśmy.

- _I nie tylko to – _stwierdziłam w głowie, a głośno powiedziałam jedynie – Dziękuję.

Potem Alice i Jasper opowiedzieli, co działo się u nich przez ten czas. Co prawda Jasper już trochę mi opowiedział, ale jak się okazało, nie wszystko i w dodatku ogólnikowo.

Cieszyłam się, bo moje serce nie reagowało na żadną wzmiankę o Edwardzie. Jedynie za pierwszym razem coś jakby ukuło, a potem nic.

- A jak wy się w ogóle poznaliście? – znowu przeskoczyła na nasz temat Alice.

Tym razem głos zabrał Daniel opowiadając o tym, jak się poznaliśmy, o wspólnych podróżach, odwiedzinach u dziadka, ślubie… A ja w tym czasie myślami powracałam do tamtych chwil, czasami poprawiając Daniela, gdy coś przeinaczył. Ale w końcu to facet, a oni nie moją głowy do szczegółów.

- My się już będziemy zbierać – stwierdził Jasper wieczorem – Chyba się trochę zasiedzieliśmy…

W tym momencie spojrzałam na zegarek. Była już prawie 22! Siedzieliśmy już około 6 godzin i nawet się nie zorientowaliśmy.

- Gdzie ci się spieszy? Dzieci musisz położyć spać, czy jak? – spytał mój mąż wesoło – Cała noc przed nami.

- A w domu będą się martwić, czy się nie pozabijaliśmy – odparł Cullen też rozbawiony.

W ogóle przez cały ten czas dużo się śmialiśmy. A najdziwniejsze, ze te najgłupsze odzywki należały właśnie do Daniela, choć Jasper dzielnie dotrzymywał mu kroku. My z Alice już dawno dałyśmy sobie spokój i jedynie obserwowałyśmy, jak ci dwa sobie dogadują. A w miarę upływu czasu zdarzało się to coraz częściej.

- Trochę adrenaliny im się przyda – i znowu Daniel.

Jasper już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy wtrąciła się Alice.

- A właśnie, przypomnieliście mi. Jak to jest Isa – już nie miała najmniejszych trudności z nazywaniem mnie tak – że nie widzę cię w swoich wizjach?

- To mój dar – wyjaśniłam – Mówiłam ci już, że mam tarczę.

- No dobra, ale czemu Edward nie może czytać w myślach o tobie? Obojętnie, o czym ktoś myśli, nie ma problemu, ale kiedy myśli schodzą na twój temat, nic.

- Pamiętasz, jak Edward wcześnie nie mógł mi czytać w myślach? – tym razem ja zapytałam, a gdy przytaknęła, kontynuowałam – Już wtedy miałam tarczę. A moja przemiana w dodatku trochę ją zmodyfikowała i udoskonaliła.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że tarcza chroni nie tylko mnie, ale też wszystkie myśli o mnie. Jeśli z kimś miałam jakikolwiek kontakt, czy to osobisty czy tylko telefoniczny, moja tarcza otacza jego myśli. Ale tylko te, które mają cokolwiek wspólnego ze mną.

- To dlatego Edward nie mógł zobaczyć w myślach Rosalie, jak zobaczyła cię w księgarni?

- Dokładnie. W dodatku tarcza maskuje nasz zapach.

- Co? – zdziwili się oboje z Jasperem.

- Pstro – zaśmiałam się, po czym zaczęłam tłumaczyć – Po prostu żądne wampiry, ani inne dziwne stworzenia nie są w stanie wyczuć naszego zapachu. Nawet jeśli stoimy tuż za nimi. Wy też go nie czujecie.

- Faktycznie – stwierdził po chwili namysłu blondyn – Jakoś wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi.

- To jest niesamowite – dodała Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

13

ALICE

Od Dominów wyszliśmy dopiero nad ranem. Tematy do rozmów nam się nie kończyły. A ciastka i kawa były po prostu przepyszne. Kilka razy próbowałam zagadać Isę, jak ona je robi, ale za każdym razem z uśmiechem mówiła, że to tajemnica i zmieniała temat. W końcu dałam spokój, ale bardzo się ucieszyłam, gdy już w przedpokoju gdy się żegnaliśmy, dostaliśmy papierowe pudełko wypełnione nimi.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że się spotkaliśmy – powiedział Daniel.

- Nam również było bardzo miło gościć u was – oparł Jasper.

- Tym razem to my zapraszamy do siebie – dodałam – W imieniu swoim oraz Esme i Carlisa.

- Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, na pewno skorzystamy – uśmiechała się Isa – I ucałuj ich od nas.

- Jasne.

W domu byliśmy po kilku minutach. Była dość wczesna godzina i na ulicach nie było ruchu, więc Jasper mógł docisnąć trochę gazu.

- Jesteśmy – krzyknęliśmy od progu, zamykając za sobą drzwi do garażu.

- Co tak długo? – spytała jak zawsze troskliwa Esme – Już zaczynałam się martwić…

- Nie potrzebnie mamo – powiedziałam dając jej buziaka w policzek – Isa i Daniel są bardzo mili i fajnie spędziliśmy razem czas. Nawet się nie zorientowaliśmy, że minęło tyle czasu. Macie ucałowania.

- Dziękujemy bardzo – uśmiechnęła się.

- A co masz w tym pudełku? – spytał Em, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się obok nas – Czyżby ich zachowanie było przykrywką, do przemycenia w nasze skromne progi bomby? – był całkowicie poważny, choć wiedziałam, że żartuje.

- Kretyn – skwitowałam to jedynie, po czym dodałam – To ciasteczka czekoladowe pieczone przez Isę.

- Czyli zamiast bomby chce nas otruć ciastkami? – znowu głupio palnął Em.

Po minie Esme widziałam, ze to też nie jest zbyt przekonana. Oczywiście pomysł Miśka to przesada, ale oboje byli bardzo podejrzliwi w stosunku do zawartości pudełka. W końcu wampiry nie jedzą ludzkiego jedzenia, ich głównym pożywieniem jest krew.

- A tam od razu otruć. Wbrew pozorom one są bardzo dobre – mówiłam dalej – Chcecie spróbować? – zapytałam jeszcze podsuwając im otwarte już pudełko.

Ci skrzywili się i odsunęli, co jednoznacznie wskazywało na odpowiedź negatywną.

- Co masz ciekawego? – spytała Rose pojawiając się w salonie razem z tatą i Edwardem.

- Chcesz jedno? – skierowałam ciastka w jej stronę.

- To są ciastka. Czekoladowe – ostrzegł ją Emmett, ale pomimo obrzydzenia na jego twarzy, w głosie słyszałam tęsknotę, gdy wypowiadał tą drugą część.

Oczywiście po jego słowach dłoń mojej siostry od razu się cofnęła.

- Po co wam te ciastka? – spytał Edward tonem, jakby było mu to zupełnie obojętne.

- Isa je upiekła i zapakowała nam trochę – wyjaśniłam.

- Pewnie uważacie inaczej, ale one naprawdę są bardzo dobre – poparł mnie Jasper, przy okazji zabierając jedno z pudełka i zjadając.

Rodzina zrobiła wielkie oczy. Mieli przy tym miny, jakby mój chłopak właśnie oznajmił, że pochodzi z Marsa. Nie mogłam nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Podejrzewam, ze oboje z Jasperem musieliśmy wyglądać podobnie, gdy Isa z Danielem je po raz pierwszy przy nas jedli.

- Może jednak się skusicie? – zaproponowałam, także jedno zjadając.

- Chyba jednak nie… - dalej była nieprzekonana Rosalie.

- Nie wiecie, co tracicie – prychnęłam i sięgnęłam po drugie.

- A ja jednak się skuszę – stwierdził Carlise biorąc ciastko do ręki.

Akurat co do niego byłam pewna, że wcześniej czy później zmieni zdanie. Od zawsze lubił zgłębiać tajniki wampirzego bytu, więc jasne było, że i to go zaintryguje na tyle, żeby w końcu samemu spróbować. Bo przecież dla naszej rasy ludzkie jedzenie jest mdłe i bez smaku, wręcz nam nie smakuje, a tymczasem oboje z Jasperem zajadamy się zwykłymi ciastkami czekoladowymi. Chociaż może nie takimi znowu zwykłymi, skoro tak się nimi zajadaliśmy. W każdym razie tak myślałam, że to właśnie tata pierwszy się odważy.

- Niesamowite – powiedział połykając ostatni kęs – One rzeczywiście są bardzo dobre. I czuję czekoladę – dodał wesoło, jakby dalej w to nie wierząc – Jak ona to zrobiła?

- Pojęcia nie mamy – odparłam szczęśliwa – Ale dodam, że prócz ciastek była też kawa i smakowała równie dobrze,

Ta ostatnia informacja wprawiła ich w niemały szok, podobnie jak spostrzeżenie Carlise'a. Ale w końcu zachęceni jego słowami sięgnęli po ciastka i każdy po kolei z niemałym zaskoczeniem przyznawał nam rację.

- A co słychać u Belli? – spytał Em.

- ISY! – krzyknęliśmy razem z Jasperem.

A potem zaczęłam opowiadać. Nie tylko o przebiegu spotkania, ale także o swoich spostrzeżeniach. Wyjaśniłam im różnicę między dawną Bellą a Isą, bo to faktycznie są dwie różne osoby. I jak po słowach Daniela bałam się, że ciężko mi będzie przestawić się, tak już po paru minutach w ich domu zrozumiałam, że moje obawy były zupełnie bezpodstawne, bo Isa naprawdę ma niewiele wspólnego z Bellą. A łączy je to, co w Belli było najlepsze: dobroć i to coś, co działa jak magnes i sprawia, że nie da się przejść obok niej obojętnie. Poza tym są zupełnie innego, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie można się temu dziwić, bo zmieniło ją życie i to, co przeszła. To, do czego w głównej mierze my sami się przyczyniliśmy…

EDWARD

Siedzieliśmy w salonie i słuchaliśmy Alice, a ciastka znikały. Przyznam, że ku mojemu dużemu zaskoczeniu, naprawdę były bardzo dobre i faktycznie smakowały czekoladą, której nie jadłem od ponad dobrych dwustu lat.

Ale wracając do tematu… Siedziałem z resztą rodziny słuchając siostry, choć tak naprawdę miałem ochotę stamtąd uciec. Więc czemu? Bo doszłem do wniosku, że to będzie dla mniej najlepsza kara za skrzywdzenie Belli, siedzieć i słuchać o jej szczęściu. Bo ze słów Alice wywnioskowałem, że szczęśliwa jest. A przecież zawsze o tym marzyłem, prawda? Tylko skoro tak, to czemu byłem zazdrosny?

Już sam nie wiedziałem, co myśleć, gubiłem się… Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że Bella jest wampirem, choć nigdy tego nie chciałem, a z drugiej strony byłem wściekły, że się pojawiła, bo wszystkie wspomnienia odżyły. Owszem chciałem pamiętać i czuć ten ból, ale nie aż tak. Wtedy w lesie wiedziałem, że widzę ją po raz ostatni. Wiedziałem, że będę pamiętać jej twarz już zawsze i że to wspomnienia będą boleć. Ale ten ból był wykalkulowany i wiedziałem, że dam radę z nim żyć (albo wegetować jak mawiała Esme)! Bo miałem jej już nigdy nie zobaczyć! A tu taki psikus. Jeszcze jej nie widziałem, ale sama świadomość, że jest niedaleko, jest bolesna. Jestem rozdarty. Pragnę ją zobaczyć i przeprosić, a jednocześnie jestem na nią tak bardzo wściekły. Za to, że pojawiła się wtedy i wróciła teraz! Bo gdyby nie ona, dalej byśmy spokojnie żyli, martwiąc się jedynie kolejną przeprowadzką i terminem kolejnego polowania.

Mam wrażenie, że moje życia właśnie obraca się o 360 stopni. Po raz kolejny. I to z tego samego powodu. Ostatnio ledwie doszłem do siebie. A teraz?

ESME

Alice słuchałam z uśmiechem na ustach. I to głównie z powodu ogromnej radości i szczęścia, które słyszałam w jej głosie. Już dawno jej takiej nie widziałam. Ostatni raz na pamiętnych urodzinach Belli…

Cieszyłam się razem z nią. Bella była dla mnie jak córka, choć tak krótko ją znałam. No i była miłością Edwarda, który tyle na nią czekał.

Wszystkich wokół mógł oszukać, ale nie mnie. Widziałam, jak cierpiał przez te wszystkie lata, choć starał się to ukryć. Teraz było podobnie. Siedział z nami w salonie i słuchał opowieści Alice, nie zdradzając żadnych uczuć, emocji… Ale serce matki wiedziało. Byłam pewna, że każe kolejne słowo siostry boli go coraz bardziej. I nie mogłam nic na to poradzić.

Co za ironia losu… Wampir, którego praktycznie nic nie jest w stanie zaboleć, zranić ani zabić, cierpi przez złamane serce. W dodatku na swoje własne życzenie, bo nikt mu wtedy nie proponował wyjazdu. On to wymyślił, a my jedynie się zgodziliśmy. Wtedy myślałam, ze wie co robi. Ale z czasem miałam coraz większą ochotę przemówić mu do rozsądku, ze w ten sposób rani nie tylko siebie i Bellę. Jednak za każdym razem dawałam sobie spokój. Bo co ze mnie byłaby za matka, jeśli zamiast wspierać swoje dzieci, dokładałabym im tylko bólu i zmartwień. Poza tym Edward już i tak sporo się na ten temat nasłuchał, głównie od Alice. Do tej pory pamiętam ich głośne awantury, krzyki, wyzwiska… Na szczęście z czasem wszystko stopniowo ucichło. Ale smutek pozostał…

- Esme, jak myślisz, co było w tych ciasteczkach? – wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia głos chochlika.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała – Ale to na pewno nie był normalny przepis, bo na pewno nie wyszłoby tak dobre.

- Szkoda, że nie wiesz, bo już się skończyły…

W tym momencie wpadłam na pewien pomysł, ale nie byłam pewna, jak to zrobić. Nie miałam numery telefonu, a poza tym nie wiedziałam, jak ukryć to przed dziećmi.

Nagle w mojej ręce znalazł się telefon. Spojrzałam na niego i okazało się, że to Jaspera. Spojrzałam zaskoczona na syna, ale ten jedynie się uśmiechał. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, co mi krąży po głowie.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo na twoim miejscu zrobiłbym to samo.

Oczywiście cała rozmowa była na tyle cicha, że pozostali nas nie słyszeli.

Zadzwoniłam z kuchni.

_I: Tak, słucham?_

E: Witaj Iso, tu Esme Cullen.

_I: Dzień dobry pani Cullen – _słyszałam w jej głosie radość.

E: Proszę, mów mi Esme.

_I: Dobrze._

E: Miałabym do ciebie prośbę Iso…

_I: Tak?…_

E: Alice przyniosła twoje ciasteczka i wszystkim bardzo smakowały. Już żadne się nie uchowało. Czy w związku z tym mogłabym cię prosić o przepis?

W telefonie słyszałam jej śmiech.

_I: Ależ oczywiście Esme, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego specjalnego przepisu._

E: Jak to?

_I: Po prostu wystarczy, ze ilość wody podaną w przepisie zastąpisz tą samą ilością krwi. I to tyczy się każdej potrawy._

E: Naprawdę wystarczy tylko tyle? – byłam w szoku – Jesteś pewna?

_I: Jak najbardziej – _śmiała się dalej – _Bardzo długo szukałam sposobu, by jedzenie było dla nas jadalne, a potem eksperymentowałam z ilością. Biedny Daniel wszystko to jadł._

E: Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że to takie proste – i ja się roześmiałam.

_I: Najprostsze rozwiązania są najskuteczniejsze._

E: Masz całkowitą rację. Bardzo ci dziękuje.

_I: Nie ma za co. Ale jeśli mogę prosić, to zachowaj ten sekret w tajemnicy. Jestem ciekawa czy Alice kiedyś na to wpadnie._

E: Dobrze, moja droga. Do zobaczenia.

_I: Pa._

Z uśmiechem na ustach odniosłam telefon do właściciela, po czym zarządziłam polowanie. Dla dzieci i męża. Sama zaś wzięłam się do pracy. Dobrze, że w lodówce zawsze mamy trochę krwi. Tak na wszelki wypadek.


	14. Chapter 14

14

DANIEL

- Chyba nie było tak źle? – spytałem, gdy tylko usłyszałem, jak Cullenowie odjeżdżają.

- Było fajnie. Pogadaliśmy, pośmialiśmy się…

- A jak się czujesz?

- Bardzo dobrze – moja żona się uśmiechała – Nie wiem, czemu tak się bałam.

- A nie mówiłem?

- Mówiłeś, mówiłeś – wytknęła mu język – Ale sam wiesz, czemu tak było.

- Ale już jest w porządku? – upewniłem się jeszcze po raz kolejny, trzymając Isę w objęciach i patrząc jej w oczy.

- Zdecydowanie tak. I nawet jestem gotowa stawić czoła reszcie.

- Jesteś pewna? – zmarszczyłem brwi – Nie za szybko?…

- Przecież nie mówię, że teraz – śmiała się – Poza tym teraz mam ochotę na coś innego.

- Co takiego?

Z uśmiechem wyszeptała mi do ucha dwa słowa, po których na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Od ucha do ucha.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – powiedziałem i zaniosłem ją do sypialni, po drodze zrzucając z niej ciuchy.

- Przepraszam – usłyszałem dwie godziny później.

- Za co? – zdziwiłem się, bo zupełnie nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje.

- Że w ciebie nie wierzyłam – mówiła dalej Isa – Bałam się, że jak tylko Cullenowie się tu pojawią, rzucisz się na nich. Może nie w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale tak w ogóle… Że będziesz nie miły i tak dalej… Przepraszam. Nie doceniłam cię.

Szczęka mi opadła. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałem. Oczywiście nie mam żalu, bo doskonale ją rozumiem. W ostatnich czasach ta wampirza rodzina była dla nas tematem tabu. Z opisu Isy i Aro wyobraziłem ich sobie jako istne wcielenie zła. Po prostu byłem do nich uprzedzony. Dlatego nie dziwię się obawom żony.

- Nic się nie stało skarbie – odpowiedziałem, mocniej przytulając ją do siebie – Na twoim miejscu pewnie też miałbym takie wątpliwości.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała w odpowiedzi.

W jej oczach widziałem, że to prawda. Pomimo moich początkowych obaw żaden Edward ani nikt inny się dla niej nie liczy. Jesteśmy tylko my dwoje. I Anette.

- Co powiesz na małą wycieczkę? – spytałem wesoło.

- Gdzie? – mojej żonie od razu poprawił się humor.

- W góry. Może przy okazji zapolujemy…

- Za kwadrans na dole – stwierdziła Isa i tyle ją widziałem.

Musicie wiedzieć, że oboje bardzo lubimy wycieczki. Ale jako że nie jesteśmy normalnymi ludźmi, nasze wycieczki też nie są tak do końca normalne. W żadnym wypadku nie jedziemy nigdzie nic zwiedzać. W ogóle nie jedziemy. Po prostu w naszym naturalnym tempie biegamy po lasach, parkach, skaczemy po drzewach, przepływamy morza… Im bardziej niedostępne miejsce, tym większa zabawa dla nas.

Wycieczka w góry, to dla nas bieg w te najwyższe partie, skąd widoki są najwspanialsze, a drzewa najwyższe. Tam nie musimy się bać, ze ktoś nas zobaczy, nie unikamy słońca. Po prostu jesteśmy sobą.

Niedługo potem wyruszyliśmy. Był niedzielny ranek, więc pewnie jeszcze większość ludzi spała. Ale jednak woleliśmy nie ryzykować zdemaskowania, dlatego też do lasu ruszyliśmy ludzkim tempem. Mieliśmy to szczęście, że masz dom wybudowano blisko lasu, jakieś 50-60m. Gdy zasłoniły nas pierwsze drzewa, puściliśmy się biegiem. Z uśmiechami na twarzach, trzymając się za ręce.

ISA

Uwielbiam wycieczki. Szczególnie te z dala od ludzi, kiedy nikt ani nic nas nie ogranicza. Dobrze jest czasami tak oderwać się od rzeczywistości, być sobą, nikogo ani niczego nie udawać… Poczuć ten wiatr we włosach, spojrzeć na świat z innej perspektywy…

Biegliśmy, instynktownie omijając wszelkie przeszkody, drzewa, kamienie… Z każdym kolejnym kilometrem czułam, jak opada ze mnie całe napięcie. Byłam ponad tym, zmartwienia i smutki zostawiłam w domu.

Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Na najwyższy szczyt gór Olimpic. Bardzo często tu bywamy, to taka nasza oaza.

- Ilekroć tu jesteśmy, zawsze tak samo się zachwycam – westchnęłam rozluźniona i szczęśliwa – Niby to samo miejsce, a jednak za każdym razem inne…

- Bo wszystko się zmienia – odezwał się Daniel – Rodzi się, dojrzewa, umiera. Pod tym względem przyroda jest jak człowiek…

Siedzieliśmy i podziwialiśmy. Czasem w ciszy, czasem pogrążeni w rozmowie. A po zadumie przyszło rozbawienie. Jak małe dzieci bawiliśmy się w berka, z tym, że zamiast biegać, my skakaliśmy po gałęziach drzew, wspinaliśmy się po konarach… I cały czas słychać było nasz głośny śmiech. Dobrze, że byliśmy daleko od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji.

- Wracamy powoli? – spytał Danie, gdy zaczynało zmierzchać.

- Możemy – zgodziłam się.

Złapaliśmy się za ręce i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Jednak tym razem trochę wolniej. Nie spieszyło się nam do domu.

- Potrzebowałam tego – zaczęłam rozmowę – Takiej chwili oderwania, relaksu…

- Przyznam ci, że ja też – odparł mój mąż – Niby ostatnie wydarzenia dobrze się skończyły, ale to napięcie i stres gdzieś tam głęboko zostały. Fajnie było to rozładować – stwierdził.

- Już nie pamiętam, kiedy czułam się taka rozluźniona, beztroska…

- Ja chyba przed pojaw…

Głośny krzyk przerwał wypowiedź Daniela. Stanęliśmy zaskoczeni. Po paru sekundach krzyk się powtórzył. Był pełen strachu i przerażenia. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i jak najszybciej rzuciliśmy się w tamtym kierunku. Krzyk był bardzo głośny, więc musieliśmy być niedaleko. I faktycznie po dosłownie sekundzie znaleźliśmy się na szlaku. Przed nami miała miejsce dramatyczna scena. Jakiś wampir (chyba nowonarodzony) pochylał się nad kobietą. Zęby zatopił w jej ramieniu. Zauważyłam, że była bardzo młoda. Widziałam, jak w jej oczach gaśnie życie. Metr dalej leżał mężczyzna. Już martwy.

- Zostaw ją! – krzyknęłam i rzuciłam się na mojego pobratymcę.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na mnie i nim zdążył zareagować, Daniel już powalił go na ziemię. Chciałam do niego dołączyć i mu pomóc, ale w tej chwili usłyszałam płacz dziecka. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Trochę na lewo pod drzewem leżało niemowlę. Z jego rączki sączyła się krew. Podeszłam i wzięłam je na ręce, starając się je uspokoić. To był chłopczyk. Zauważyłam, że miał podarte ubranko, więc szybko zdjęłam z siebie koszulkę i go w nią owinęłam.

- Już spokojnie malutki, nic ci nie grozi – mówiłam, tuląc go do siebie – Ciii, już dobrze…

Za moimi plecami Daniela dalej walczył z wampirem, który był naprawdę silny.

- Isa, pomóż mi – krzyknął.

Schowałam chłopca za drzewem i ruszyła do męża. Staraliśmy się atakować oboje na raz, ale i tak ledwie dawaliśmy radę.

- Szybko rozpal ognisko – powiedział, gdy chwilowo udało nam się go obezwładnić. Czym prędzej spełniłam jego polecenie, po czym go rozczłonkowaliśmy i wrzuciliśmy jego poszczególne części go ognia. A potem staliśmy i patrzyliśmy, jak płonie. Aż w końcu został już tylko popiół.

- Silny był – stwierdził Daniel.

- Nowonarodzony – odparłam – Podejrzewam, że miał nie więcej niż trzy miesiące.

- Tylko teraz nie wiemy, czy przywędrował tu sam po przemianie, czy ktoś w okolicy go zmienił…

- Obawiam się, że on nam tego już nie powie. Musimy mieć się na baczności. I na wszelki wypadek uprzedzić Cullenów…

- W większej grupie większe prawdopodobieństwo dowiedzenia się czegoś – westchnął Daniel, po czym spytał – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie zgubiłaś bluzkę?

Spojrzałam na niego, jak na idiotę, ale zaraz uświadomiłam sobie, że faktycznie jestem w samym staniku. W tym samym momencie przypomniałam sobie o niemowlaku.

- Dziecko! – krzyknęłam i rzuciłam się w stronę drzewa.

Po chwili ku zdziwieniu Daniela, wyszłam zza niego na rękach niosąc chłopczyka , który co prawda dalej płakał, ale już nieco spokojniej niż jeszcze parę minut temu.

- Skąd?…

- Leżał pod krzakiem obok szelek. Chyba jest synem tej dwójki. A co z kobietą?

Daniel podszedł do niej, ale okazało się, że się spóźniliśmy.

- Dobrze, że chociaż jemu nic nie jest… - westchnął mój mąż – Co robimy?

- Daj mi swoją bluzę, bo mały jest bardzo wychłodzony – powiedziałam i owinęłam go w ciuch męża – Poza tym przydałoby się, żeby jednak obejrzał go lekarz. Tak na wszelki wypadek…

- A co powiesz w szpitalu? I policji, bo pewnie do nich zadzwonią?

Nie odpowiedziałam. To faktycznie utrudniało sytuację.

Spojrzałam na małego. Na szczęście jak tylko wzięłam go na ręce, uspokoił się. Przyglądał mi się dużymi niebieskimi oczami, zapuchniętymi od płaczu. I nagle mnie olśniło!

- Carlise. On jest lekarzem i nam pomoże.

- Czyli ruszamy?

- Mam trochę inny pomysł… - powiedziałam niepewnie i spojrzałam na Daniela.

- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby z nami został? – spytał, ale z mojej miny wywnioskował, że owszem, chcę – Ale jak? Jak chcesz to zrobić?

- Mam już pewien pomysł – odparłam – Zrobimy tak. Ty pobiegniesz teraz do domu. Weźmiesz samochód i pojedziesz na lotnisko do Seattle i tam go zostawiasz, a potem przybiegniesz do Cullenów. Ja pójdę do nich teraz i tam się spotkamy. Potem wytłumaczę ci resztę.

Daniel zgodził się i ruszył w stronę domu, a ja do wampirzej rodziny. Cały czas mocno tuliłam do siebie dziecko i szeptałam uspokajające słowa. Niedługo potem stanęłam przed tak dobrze znanym mi domem. Z zewnątrz nie zmienił się nic, ale nie miałam czasu dokładniej mu się przyglądać. Zapukałam i czekałam.


	15. Chapter 15

15

EDWARD

Siedziałem w salonie przy fortepianie. A właściwie to moje ciało siedziało. Myśli krążyły gdzieś tam… Chociaż może nie tak do końca. Myślałem o Belli… O wspólnie spędzonych chwilach, naszej miłości i mojej głupocie… Nawet się nie zorientowałem, gdy moje palce zaczęły wygrywać Jej kołysankę, a obok mnie usiadła Alice.

- Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze… - wyszeptała tak, że tylko ja byłem w stanie to usłyszeć.

- Czyżbyś to widziała? – zapytałem ironicznie.

Nie wiem, czemu tak się zachowałem. Kochałem cała swoją rodzinę bezwarunkowo, ale z drugiej strony miałem dość użalanie się nade mną. Przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że Obrze nie będzie. Nie, dopóki Ona będzie z nim…

- Wiesz dobrze, że nie – odpowiedziała miło, pomimo mojego zachowania – Nie wiem czemu, ale jestem pewna, że wszystko się ułożyły – powiedziała i podniosła rękę dając mi znać, żebym nic nie mówił, bo już chciałem zaprzeczyć – Nie, nie miałam wizji – powtórzyła – To jakieś takie inne uczucie, zupełnie jakby…

Jej dalszą wypowiedź przerwało pukanie do drzwi, więc siostra szybko się zerwała. A gdy je otworzyła, aż pisnęła.

- Jest Carlise? – usłyszałem tylko.

Nie miałem pojęcia do kogo należy ten głos. Taki melodyjny i delikatny…

- Tak – odparła Alice- A co się stało?

- Później – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi od nieznajomej.

Chwilę później zobaczyłem, jak przez korytarz przemknęły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była oczywiście Alice, a obok niej szła ta druga. Przemknęły szybko, ale zdążyłem jej się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Średniego wzrostu, brązowe włosy. Co mnie zaskoczyło to fakt, że była w samym biustonoszu. A w rękach trzymała dziecko. To ostatnie zadziwiło mnie na tyle, że Az wstałem od fortepianu. Mój ruch chyba na chwilę przyciągnął uwagę nieznajomej i spojrzała w moim kierunku. A wtedy zamarłem. To była Ona. Bella.

CARLISE

Gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi wejściowych, zajęty byłem przeglądaniem książki medycznej, która niedawno pojawiła się na rynku. Byłem tak pochłonięty, ze nawet nie Wyszłem sprawdzić, kto nas odwiedzić. Poza tym wiedziałem, że w salonie siedzą Edward i Alice, bo doskonale słyszałem muzykę. Bardzo się cieszyłem, ze mój syn powrócił do grania. Jednak kiedy rozpoznałem melodię, zrozumiałem, że znowu się zamartwia. Westchnąłem.

A potem do drzwi mojego gabinetu ktoś zapukał i nie czekając na moje słowa wszedł do środka. To były dwie osoby. Jednak to oczywiście moja córka Alice, a druga… Nie, to nie możliwe…

- Bella? – zapytałem na głos.

Ta jedynie przewróciła oczami.

- Isa – poprawiła mnie.

- A ta, przepraszam – dalej byłem w szoku.

- Mniejsza o to. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy… - dodała głową wskazując na trzymane przez siebie dziecko, na które wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi.

- Co się stało?

- Opowiem później. Sprawdź, co z nim…

To powiedziawszy wyciągnęła w moją stronę ręce podając mi niemowlę. Jednak gdy tylko wziąłem je w ramiona, od razu zaczęło płakać. I nie chciało się uspokoić.

- Może jednak ty je trzymaj – stwierdziłem podając jej małego.

Gdy tylko Isa zabrała z powrotem dziecko, ten się od razu uspokoił, a ja spokojnie mogłem zająć się stanem jego zdrowia.

- Wszystko jest w porządku – powiedziałem, gdy skończyłem – Mały jest w szoku i trochę przemarzł, ale to nic poważnego.

- A co z raną na jego rączce?

- To tylko trochę głębsze obdarcie, szybko się zagoi. Na wszelki wypadek przemyjemy je wodą utlenioną, a żeby przypadkiem się nie podrapał zakleimy plastrem. Alice, możesz? – poprosiłem córkę, a ty szybko wyszła z pokoju.

- Co się stało? – spytałem po raz kolejny patrząc na nią z troską.

- Byliśmy na spacerze i kiedy wracaliśmy usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Jakiś nowonarodzony zaatakował rodzinę z dzieckiem. Oni byli już martwi, ale zdążyliśmy uratować jego…

- A ten wampir?

- Zabiliśmy go z Danielem.

W tym momencie do pokoju wróciła Alice niosąc wszystko, o co prosiłem.

Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale gdy chłopiec był na rękach u Isy, był bardzo spokojny. Lekarzem jestem już od bardzo dawna i nie jedno widziałem, ale nie pamiętam dziecka, które byłoby tak spokojne przy przemywaniu rany. Bo my dorośli możemy mówić, co chcemy, ale prawda jest taka, że to jednak trochę szczypie. Ale nasze trochę to dla dzieci bardzo dużo. A już na pewno dla tak małych. Tymczasem mój obecny mały pacjent jedynie się skrzywił, ale gdy Isa mocniej go do siebie przytuliła, od razu się uspokoił.

- I gotowe – powiedziałem, gdy przykleiłem plaster.

- Dziękuję Carlise – usłyszałem od Isy – Nie chcieliśmy jechać do szpitala, bo nie wiem, co mielibyśmy im powiedzieć… Jeszcze raz dziękuję…

- Nie ma problemu – odparłem – Taki pacjent to sama przyjemność…

- Mogłabym u was poczekać na Daniela? Myślałam, że z małym to coś poważniejszego i powiedziałam mu, że się tu spotkamy…

- Oczywiście – ucieszyła się od razu Alice.

- Chodźmy do salonu, a Alice przyniesie ci jakąś bluzkę – zaproponowałem z uśmiechem.

W dodatku moje ostatnie zdanie skwitowane zostało śmiechem chochlika i lekkim zawstydzeniem drugiej wampirzycy, które starała się zamaskować śmiechem.

- Tylko Alice, coś luźnego i wygodnego, a nie strojnego i prowokacyjnego – ostrzegła ją.

- Nie mam nic bardziej prowokacyjnego niż to, co masz na sobie – odgryzła się Alice i pobiegała na górę, by niedługo potem wrócić z czymś kolorowym w ręce.

Isa podała jej na chwilę niemowlę i czym prędzej założyła na siebie przyniesioną bluzkę. Na szczęście zrobiła to na tyle szybko, że chłopiec nie zdążył się rozpłakać.

- Więc chodźmy.

I znaleźliśmy się w salonie, gdzie siedział Edward.

- Witaj Edwardzie – przywitała go Isa.

Zamarłem, czekając na reakcję syna. Nie wiedziałem, czego się po nim spodziewać. Intuicyjnie wyczułem, że Alice zareagowała w identyczny sposób.

- Witaj Bello – odparł, a Isa przewróciła oczami.

- Isa. Mam na imię Isa – a w jej głosie słyszałem zniecierpliwienie – A gdzie są pozostali?

- Na polowaniu – odpowiedziała Alice – Ale lada chwila powinni wrócić.

JASPER

Razem z Emmettem, Rosalie i Esme wybraliśmy się na krótkie polowanie. Właśnie z niego wracaliśmy, gdy jakiś kilometr od domu natchnęliśmy się na Daniela Domina.

- Cześć Daniel – przywitałem go.

- Witaj Jasper. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – śmiał się.

- Kopę lat – odgryzłem się i w tym momencie usłyszałem za sobą parsknięcie. To zapewne był Em – Przedstawiam ci moją mamę Esme i rodzeństwo Emmetta i Rosalie..

- Bardzo miło mi poznać, Daniel Domin.

- Mam również – odparła Esme.

- Co cię sprowadza w te strony? – spytałem – Przecież mieszkacie po drugiej stronie miasteczka…

- Wiem, ale ja właśnie biegnę do was. Isa tam na mnie czeka.

- Isa u nas? – zdziwiłem się.

- Tak, ale to długa historia. Opowiem wam na miejscu.

- Więc ruszajmy w drogę – powiedział Em i tak też zrobiliśmy.

Na miejsce dotarliśmy bardzo szybko, ale czego można się spodziewać po pięciu wampirach. I faktycznie na miejscu w salonie wraz z Alice, Edwardem i Carlisem siedziała Isa, a na jej rękach spało… niemowlę?

-Witaj Isa – nachyliłem się nad nią i dając jej buziaka w policzek.

- Cześć Jasper. Witaj Esme – dodała widząc obok mnie mamę.

- Isa, jak miło cię widzieć – ucieszyła się mama – A kogo my tu mamy? – spytała dostrzegając dziecko.

- Długa historia – westchnęła – Jakiś nowonarodzony zabił mu rodziców. W ostatniej chwili go uratowaliśmy.

- Co z nim? – spytał Daniel stając obok swojej żony.

- W porządku. Carlise powiedział, że nic mu nie jest. A właśnie Daniel, to doktor Carlise Cullen, Carlise to mój mąż Daniel.

Tata i Daniel uścisnęli sobie dłonie i skinęli głowami, wymieniając przy tym standardowe uprzejmości.

- A to Edward, syn Carlise'a i Esme – dodała wskazując na mojego brata.

DANIEL

Muszę przyznać, że dom Cullenów robi wrażenie. Duży i nowoczesny, a jednocześnie taki prosty i przytulny. Isa już czekała na mnie w salonie, razem z Alice i resztą rodziny. Doktor Cullen okazał się bardzo sympatyczną osobą, podobnie jak Esme i Emmett. Rosalie na razie trzymała się z boku, więc nie miałem okazji poznać jej lepiej. A Edward? Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu jest naprawdę bardzo przystojny. Każdy kto temu zaprzeczy, z pewnością skłamie. Więcej nie mogę o nim powiedzieć, bo przez cały czas siedział cicho, patrząc na Isę, która akurat opowiadała im sytuację z tamtym wampirem. W jego spojrzeniu widziałem ból, tęsknotę, miłość… Nie wiedziałem, co o nim myśleć… Czy się go bałem? Traktowałem jak zagrożenie? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Byłem pewny Isy i tego, co nas łączy. Ale nie wiedziałem, jak on zareaguje na tą sytuację. Z jednej strony nie wygląda na takiego, ale z drugiej…

- I co teraz zamierzacie? – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Alice – Co z chłopcem? Oddacie go do domu dziecka?

- Nie – zaprzeczyła moja żona – Mam pewien pomysł… - dodała trochę niepewnie, patrząc na mnie.

- Jaki kochanie? – spytałem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że skoro Isa obawia się mojej reakcji, to jest to coś szalonego.

- Myślałam nad tym, żeby się nim zaopiekować – powiedziała tak szybko, że miałem małe problemu ze zrozumieniem jej.

Gdy do mnie dotarło znaczenie jej słów miałem ochotę krzyknąć „CO?!". Jednak siedziałem oniemiały wpatrując się w Isę. A moje zamierzenie zgodnie wypełnili Alice i Emmett. Głośnym chórkiem.

- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? – spytał do tego Jasper.

Isa się jednak nimi nie przejęła i dalej niepewnym wzrokiem patrzyła na mnie. Wiedziałem, że czeka na jakieś moje słowo, ruch, cokolwiek, ale byłem tak zaskoczony, żenie potrafiłem.

- Jak? – zdołałem jedynie wyszeptać.

Wiedziałem, że już wszystko ma obmyślane, cały plan. Już wtedy w lesie miała.

- Powiemy, że to nasz rodzina…

- Rozumiem, że moja wyprawa do Seatlle ma z tym coś wspólnego? – odzyskałem głos.

Isa przytaknęła i zaczęła mówić.


	16. Chapter 16

16

EDWARD

Siedziałem w salonie razem z pozostałymi słuchając opowieści Belli.. Nie, przepraszam, Isy. Jednak jej słowa do mnie nie docierały. Nie dlatego, że ich nie słyszałem, czy nie rozumiałem. Po prostu moje myśli zaprzątnięte były czymś innym. A raczej kimś. Nią. Gdy nad ranem Alice opowiadała o wizycie u Dominów i o Isie, nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że opowiada o całkiem mi obcej osobie, nie o mojej Belli… Z jednej strony było mi to na rękę, bo nie przypominając mi siebie sprzed lat, nie będzie mnie ranić, ale zaś z drugiej świadomość, że kobieta o wyglądzie Belli nią nie jest i to w znacznej mierze przeze mnie, była nie do wytrzymania. Jednak wystarczyła tylko chwila w jej obecności, by całkowicie zaprzeczyć wcześniejszym słowom chochlika. Bo poza wyglądem Bella nie zmieniła się w ogóle. To ta sama kobieta, w której się zakochałem. Najlepszym przykładem jest fakt, że podobnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w tutejszym liceum, wszystkich poprawia odnośnie swojego imienia. Wtedy poprawiała Isabellę na Bellę, a teraz Bellę na Isę. I w sumie to jest najbardziej widoczna zmiana. I chociaż nie wiem, co działo się z nią przez cały ten czas, w dalszym ciągu jak magnes przyciąga kłopoty.

Nie dziwi mnie fakt, że Daniel zwrócił na nią uwagę. Już za bycia człowiekiem była piękna, a jej przemiana jeszcze to pogłębiła. Troszkę ciemniejsze, błyszczące i pofalowane włosy, delikatniejszy rysy, troszkę krągłości tu i tam. Po prostu kobieta idealna, ciałem i duchem. Mógłbym patrzeć na nią godzinami i dalej nie miałbym dość.

- CO?! – wspólny krzyk Alice i Emmetta sprowadził moje myśli „na ziemię".

- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? – zapytał zdziwiony Jasper.

Chyba mnie coś ciekawego ominęło. Zazwyczaj wszedłbym do głowy któregoś z członków mojej rodziny i dowiedział, o co chodzi, ale tym razem było to niestety niemożliwe. Dlatego nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak uważnie słuchać dalszej rozmowy.

- Jak? – odezwał się jedynie Domin, bardzo cicho.

Widziałem, że jest zaskoczony. I to bardzo.

- Powiemy, ze to nasza rodzina…

Przyznam, że robi się coraz ciekawiej…

- Rozumiem, że moja wyprawa do Seattle ma z tym coś wspólnego? – zapytał nauczyciel.

Bella (nie potrafiłem myśleć o niej inaczej) przytaknęła ruchem głowy i zaczęła opowiadać. Z każdym kolejnym słowem włosy na głowie jeżyły mi się coraz bardziej.

- Zadzwonisz do Toma i powiesz, że musieliśmy pilnie wyjechać – mówiła – Pobiegniemy do Seattle i tam ukryjemy się w którymś hotelu. Za jakiś tydzień lub dwa wrócimy i powiemy, że twój brat z żoną mieli wypadek samochodowy i zginęli na miejscu, a chłopiec to ich syn. Jako jego jedyna żyjąca rodzina nie mogliśmy pozwolić, by trafił do domu dziecka i postanowiliśmy wziąć go pod swój dach – skończyła opowieść.

Ona chciała zatrzymać tego chłopca! Nie dziwię się reakcji mojego rodzeństwa. Sam miałem ochotę porządnie nią potrząsnąć i przemówić jej do rozsądku. Przecież to kompletne wariactwo! Jak wampir ma wychować małego człowieka! Nawet z całkowitą samokontrolą jeśli chodzi o krew! Co będzie, jeśli zacznie zadawać pytania? Jak mu wytłumaczy, że się nie starzeją?

- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał spokojnie Daniel – Dobrze wiesz, z czym to się wiąże… - dodał.

Przytaknęła.

Miałem wrażenie, że gram, w jakimś kiepskim filmie. Albo, że jestem w ukrytej kamerze i zaraz ktoś wyskoczy i krzyknie „Mamy cię!". Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby on był tak samo nieodpowiedzialny, jak Bella. Bo wyglądał na całkowicie przekonanego!

Wpatrywałem się w niego przejęciem, czekając na jego decyzję. Sekundy dłużyły mi się niemiłosiernie i miałem wrażenie, że zanim się odezwał minęły wieki…

- Dobrze skarbie, mały zostanie z nami. Jeszcze dziś zadzwonię do Ara, żeby załatwił odpowiednie papiery – powiedział przytulając Bellę.

- Dziękuję kochanie – odpowiedziała szczęśliwa, po czym ponownie spojrzała na niemowlę – Witaj w rodzinie mój maleńki.

ROSALIE

Że była zaskoczona, to mało powiedziane. Ja byłam w totalnym szoku! Jak Isa mogła wpaść na tak durny pomysł?! I jeszcze do tego Daniel na to wszystko się zgodził. Przecież to paranoja…

Owszem, historia ze śmiercią brata Daniela i zarazem ojca małego jest dość przekonywująca, ale co będzie, gdy chłopak podrośnie? Gdy zacznie zadawać pytania?

To po prostu nie do pomyślenia. Jedyna nadzieja w Aro, ze jakoś ich samowolkę ukróci. Przecież przez przypadek mogą je zmienić w nieśmiertelne dziecko!

Ale z drugiej strony doskonale rozumiem Isę. Mnie samą też boli myśl, że nie mogę mieć dziecka, którego tak bardzo pragnę. Gdybym mogła cokolwiek zrobić, gdybym była człowiekiem… Nawet gdybym nie mogła zajść w ciążę, zawsze moglibyśmy z Emmettem adoptować jakieś dziecko, albo przygarnąć jak Isa i Daniel.

Chwila. A może?… Tylko, czy to by się udało?… Gdybyśmy mogli sprawdzić… Ale zaraz, przecież można… Tylko, co na to pozostali?… Alice i Jasper zgodzą się bez problemu, Carlise i Esme też. Jedynie Edward… Ale może uda się go jakoś przekonać?

_- Edward! – _krzyczałam w myślach jak najgłośniej – _Edward, do jasnej cholery, słyszysz mnie?!_

Moje wrzaski chyba przyniosły rezultat, bo zaskoczony spojrzał na mnie i ledwie widocznie skinął głową.

_- Zgodziłbyś się, żeby Isa i Daniel zostali u nas, zamiast przenosić się do hotelu?_

Jego mina wyraźnie krzyczała „CO?!", choć on sam nie powiedział ani słowa. Musiałam teraz w odpowiedni sposób dobrać słowa, żeby się nie zorientował, o co mi tak naprawdę chodzi.

_- Szkoda mi tego dziecka, bo jeśli któreś z nich straci kontrolę, to nikt mu nie pomoże. A tak zawsze ktoś z nas będzie mógł zapobiec tragedii. W dodatku na miejscu jest lekarz, a po tych wydarzeniach z lasu, przyda mu się opieka lekarska _argumentowałam.

Edward przyglądał mi się zdziwiony, a ja czekałam na jakkolwiek gest z jego strony. W końcu ledwie zauważalnie kiwnął głową. Udało się! Teraz trzeba działać dalej.

- Może zamiast zatrzymywać się w hotelu zostaniecie u nas? – zaproponowałam, a wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na mnie – Mały pewnie dalej jest w szoku i wycieczka w tym momencie to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł… Tu będziecie mieć ciszę i spokój…

Moja rodzina przyglądała mi się, jakbym była przynajmniej lekko stuknięta. Oczywiście poza Edwardem. Zaś Dominowie wyglądali na – owszem- zaskoczonych, ale pozytywnie.

- Dziękujemy za propozycję, ale raczej nie – odpowiedział Daniel, który już wcześniej kategorycznie zabronił nam mówić do siebie „panie profesorze" poza szkołą – Nie chcemy robić kłopotu…

- Ale to żaden kłopot – powiedziała Esme – Będzie nam bardzo miło was gościć. I nawet nie chce słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu – dodała, gdy Isa otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć.

Słysząc słowa mamy, Isa jedynie się roześmiała.

Szczerze? Polubiłam Isę i Daniela. Owszem jest podobna do Belli, ale jednocześnie wydaje się taka inna… Chociaż prawda jest taka, że Belli Swan nigdy nie znałam i nie wiem, jaka była. Nienawidziłam jej, bo byłą człowiekiem, czego jej bardzo zazdrościłam, bo nigdy nie lubiłam być wampirem. Z czasem, do tego przywykłam, ale gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas… Teraz Bella, a właściwie Isa też jest wampirem i z jej zachowania wnioskuję, że szczęśliwym. Miała wybór i go dokonała. Nie rozumiem tego, ale skoro tak chciała… Jej życie. Choć ta decyzja bardzo mnie ciekawi i kiedyś będę musiała ją o to zapytać… Może tym razem uda nam się dogadać? Nie chcę popełnić błędu sprzed lat. Bo z upływem czasu coraz bardziej uświadamiałam sobie, że moja ocena jej i zachowanie były ogromnym błędem… Nawet nie chciałam jej poznać…

ISA

Byłam w szoku! Nie spodziewałam się takiej propozycji, nie po Rosalie. Już prędzej podejrzewałabym, że to Alice wyskoczy z czymś podobnym, ale nie ona. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Dobrze, że obok był Daniel, który w każdej sytuacji potrafi zachować przytomność umysłu. On odpowiedział, a ja szybko doszłam do siebie i już chciałam odmówić Esme, gdy ta nie dała mi dojść do słowa. Nie miałam innego wyjścia, jak się roześmiać. Potem szybko rzut oka na męża i…

- Dobrze, bardzo chętnie zostaniemy – odparłam, co wywołało ogólną radość, a szczególnie ze strony żeńskiej części rodziny Cullen.

Skąd wiedziałam, że Daniel też jest za? Nie, nie umiem czytać w myślach. Po prostu jesteśmy ze sobą na tyle długo, że wystarczy nam spojrzeć po sobie, by wiedzieć czy ta druga osoba jest na tak czy na nie. Żadne czytanie w myślach nie jest tu potrzebne.

- Ale jeśli tylko zaczniemy być dla was problemem i będziecie mieć nas dosyć, od razu dajecie nam znać, dobrze? – upewniłam się jeszcze, a wampiry przytaknęły ruchem głowy.

Zapowiada się ciekawy tydzień…


	17. Chapter 17

17

ISA

Radosna Alice od razu zaproponowała nam swój pokój, a sama stwierdziła, że przeniesie się do Jaspera. Oczywiście nie chciałam się na to zgodzić, ale przy jej uporze nie miałam nic do gadania. Praktycznie nas tam wepchnęła.

- Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali to mówcie, albo jeszcze lepiej czujcie się jak u siebie w domu – powiedziała i wyszła, a my zostaliśmy z Danielem sami.

W końcu mieliśmy chwilę tylko dla siebie. Oczywiście jeśli nie liczyć śpiącego na moich rękach chłopczyka. Na szczęście w pokoju znajdowało się duże łóżko z baldachimem, więc na jego środku położyłam małego. Sama ułożyłam się po jego jednej stronie, a Daniel po drugiej tak, żeby nie spadł.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał mój mąż po chwili milczenia.

- Tak – odparłam bez wahania – Już jakiś czas temu myślałam o adopcji, ale potem była sprawa z Cullenami i jakoś wyleciało mi to z głowy. Poza tym… - zaczęłam, ale zamilkłam.

- Tak?

- W jakiś sposób czuje się winna śmierci jego rodziców – wyjaśniłam po chwili milczenia patrząc na niemowlę – Może gdybyśmy byli szybsi, udałoby im się przeżyć… Tak, wiem, że zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy, ale jednak nie potrafię przestać tak myśleć – dodałam widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć.

- Więc nie myśl o tym – powiedział głaszcząc mnie po policzku, co zawsze mnie uspokajało – Poza tym masz teraz inne sprawy na głowie. Mamy ślicznego synka i to on powinien zajmować twoje myśli. No i oczywiście ja – dodał wesoło, po czym zapytał – A tak w ogóle jak damy mu na imię?

- Ethan? – zaproponowałam.

- Mnie się podoba – uśmiechnął się Daniel – Ethan Domin. Ładnie brzmi.

Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na rozmowie. W końcu czekało nas dużo zmian, ale nie byliśmy tym w żaden sposób przerażeni. Raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Już nie mogliśmy się doczekać, aż będziemy mogli wrócić do swojego domu i zacząć normalne życie bez ukrywania się. Ale wcześniej musieliśmy się jeszcze jakoś do tego przygotować. A to oznaczało zakupy. Tylko tu powstał problem, jak to zrobić, skoro teoretycznie nie ma nas w miasteczku.

- Zawsze można wysłać dziewczyny… - zaproponował w pewnym momencie Daniel.

- Jest to jakaś myśl… - zamyśliłam się – Ale z drugiej strony jak znam Alice i jej miłość do zakupów, to całego naszego domu braknie, żeby to wszystko pochować… A może któreś z nas z nią pojedzie, ale dopóki będziemy w Forks i Port Angeles, będzie leżało schowane na tylnym siedzeniu? – tym razem ja rzuciłam pomysł.

- To nie jest takie głupie – stwierdził Daniel – Wtedy nie muszą jechać wszystkie, wystarczy jedna…

- Rano z nią porozmawiam.

I na tym stanęło.

Oczywiście Alice bez problemu zgodziła się na zakupy, nawet nie musiałam jej długo namawiać. Chociaż tak po prawdzie nie namawiałam jej w ogóle, tylko ledwie wspomniałam. Rose i Esme też zaproponowały swój udział, więc we czwórkę ruszyłyśmy na podbój centrum handlowych w Seattle, a małego Ethana zostawiłam pod opieką Daniela i reszty facetów.

- Tylko spokojnie tu – powiedziałam jeszcze, po czym opuściłam dom i wsiadłam na tyle siedzenie żółtego porsche Al.

JASPER

Dziewczyny pojechały, a my zostaliśmy sami z kilkumiesięcznym dzieckiem. Czterech facetów i dziecko. W dodatku facetów, którzy nigdy w życiu nie mieli do czynienia z żadnym dzieckiem! Szkoda, że Carlise pojechał do pracy, bo może coś by nam podpowiedział. A tak musimy sobie radzić sami… Może i nie byłoby to takie straszne, gdyby nie fakt, że chwilę po tym, jak samochód z dziewczynami odjechał sprzed domu, mały zaczął płakać. A żaden z nas nie wiedział, co w takim wypadku trzeba robić…

- Czemu on płacze? – spytał Emmett – Daniel, zrób coś z tym…

Domin jednak całkowicie go zignorował, tylko zajął się małym. Kołysał go w ramionach i szeptał mu uspokajające słowa, lecz na darmo.

- Może jest głodny? – rzucił Edward niby od niechcenia.

- Oby nie, bo nie mamy nic, co można mu dać – odparł nauczyciel – Isa dopiero przywiezie, co trzeba… Ale może ma mokro…

I nim którykolwiek z nas zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, położył chłopca na sofie i zdjął mu ubranie.

- Tu cię mam synek – powiedział takim samym głosem, jakby właśnie był Kolumbem i odkrył Amerykę.

Ale bardziej zaskoczyły mnie jego słowa. „Synek"? Przecież ledwie wczoraj, a nawet dziś w nocy przyprowadzili chłopca, a już mówią o nim jak o synu… Paranoja.

- Szkoda, że nie mamy pieluch… - mruknął po nosem, po czym podał zawinięty pakunek Emmettowi – Możesz to wyrzucić?

- A co to jest? – spytał niepewnie mój brat – Strasznie śmierdzi…

- Jak ma nie śmierdzieć, jak to kupa – parsknął śmiechem Edward.

- Co?! – krzyknął misiek – Sam sobie to wyrzuć. Ja tego nawet do ręki nie wezmę! – protestował głośno, co wystraszyło małego i znowu zaczął płakać.

- Dzięki Em – prychnął Daniel biorąc małego na ręce i znowu zaczynając go uspokajać.

- Ja to wezmę – powiedziałem biorąc zużytego pampersa do ręki i szybko go wyrzucając.

Po chwili byłem już z powrotem.

- Jak ty mogłeś to wziąć w rękę? – dziwił się Em – Spróbuj teraz mnie nią dotknąć, a ci przywalę.

- Już się ciebie boję – drwiłem z niego.

- Możecie być nieco ciszej? – spytał Daniel – Może uda mi się go uśpić aż dziewczyny nie wrócą…

Razem z Emmettem bez słowa mu przytaknęliśmy. A Edward?… On zrobił coś zupełnie innego. Jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł o fortepianu i zaczął na nim grać.

- Edward, co ty…? – spytałem, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Daniel też chce mu już coś powiedzieć, czy zwrócić uwagę, ale wtedy mały zaczął jakby mniej płakać, a po kolejnych kilku minutach uspokoił się zupełnie.

- Zasnął – stwierdził Daniel.

Dopiero teraz rozpoznałem melodię, którą grał Edward. To była kołysanką, którą skomponował dla Belli. Przez te osiemdziesiąt lat nie zagrał jej ani razu, dopiero teraz. I to – o ironio – dla jej syna i w obecności jej męża.

Gdy mój brat uderzył w ostatnie nuty, jeszcze chwilę chłopiec spał spokojnie, a zaraz potem zaczął się wiercić, jakby śniły mu się koszmary.

- Ed, zacznij od początku – poprosiłem go cicho.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na mnie, ale grał dalej. A chłopiec znowu spał spokojnie.

- To teraz musisz grać, aż dziewczyny nie wrócą, a jak znam Alice, to tak prędko nie skończą – śmiał się Em i wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że ma rację.

Odpowiedzią Edwarda było jedynie wzruszenie ramion i całkowite zignorowanie miśka.

I tak czekaliśmy na dziewczyny. Edward grał na fortepianie, Daniel spacerował z małym, a ja i Emmett graliśmy w szachy.

ALICE

Chodziłyśmy po sklepach już od paru godzin, a jeszcze nie miałyśmy wszystkiego. Co prawda Isa twierdziła inaczej, ale co ona mogła wiedzieć. Przecież dziecko i to jeszcze tak małe brudzi się w bardzo szybkim tempie, więc to oczywiste, że potrzebuje dużo śpioszków, kaftaników i tym podobnych.

- Ale weź pod uwagę, że takie małe dzieci też szybko rosną i zanim to wszystko założy, już z większości powyrasta – przekonywała mnie Isa, a Esme jej przytaknęła.

Jedynie Rose stała po mojej stronie.

Ale we dwie jesteśmy bardzo uparte, dlatego teraz dalej chodzimy po sklepach, a one siedzą w jakiejś kawiarence i na nas czekają. Jedyne ustępstwo na jakie się zgodziłyśmy, to to, żeby tym razem kupować większe ciuszki, żeby były na przyszłość.

- Już jesteśmy – powiedziałyśmy do Isy i Esme po dwóch godzinach, pojawiając się obok nich w kawiarence.

- Chyba dopiero – wytknęła mi język Isa – Czyli wracamy? Bo boję się, co zastanę na miejscu… Czterech facetów i dziecko to nie jest najlepsze połączenie… - powiedziała i wszystkie razem wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem.

Spokojnie doszłyśmy do samochodu, i tam pojawił się mały problem, bo miałyśmy naprawdę sporo toreb i nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak zapakujemy to wszystko do mojego porsche. Kombinowałyśmy dość długo, ale w końcu jakoś się zapakowałyśmy i już mogłyśmy ruszać w drogę powrotną do domu.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać Isa? – odezwała się Rosalie.

- Jasne – odparła siedząca z tyłu pani Dominowa.

- Dlaczego zdecydowałaś się być wampirem? Skoro miałaś wybór, to czemu wybrałaś akurat to?


	18. Chapter 18

18

ISA

Wyprawa na zakupy była bardzo udana. Nawet pomimo faktu, że Alice jak zwykle zdecydowanie przesadziła i nawet nie mogłyśmy się zapakować do samochodu. Ale droga powrotna była już nieco mniej przyjemna. A to za sprawą pytania Rosalie. Z jednej strony cała sympatia, którą nią obdarzyłam całkowicie ze mnie uleciała, ale z drugiej to przecież tylko pytanie. I sama pozwoliłam je zadać. A że była tego ciekawa… Pewnie gdybym ja była na jej miejscu, też byłaby ciekawa. Dlatego zdecydowałam się odpowiedzieć…

- Żeby zapomnieć – krótka i zwięzła odpowiedź.

- Zapomnieć? – na twarzy pań Cullen widziałam zaskoczenie.

- Tak – przytaknęłam.

- Ale o czym? – tym razem Alice się odezwała.

Chociaż odpowiedź była prosta, długo się wahałam, żeby odpowiedzieć. Bo tego, co miałam do powiedzenia, nikt nie chciałby usłyszeć…

- O was – wydusiłam z siebie patrząc w okno.

- O nas? – nie dowierzała Alice – Dlaczego?

Nie widziałam jej twarzy, ale doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, jaki ból jej sprawiłam. Jej, a także Rose i Esme…

- Przez Edwarda – wyjaśniłam – Wszystko, co w jakiś sposób mi się z wami kojarzyło jednocześnie przypominało mi o nim. A każde wspomnienie bolało… Jakby ktoś przecinał mi serce na pół i wlewał w nie czysty kwas… Więc wybór był łatwy.

- Kiedykolwiek żałowałaś? – tym razem Alice była ciekawa.

- Raz. Na samym początku. Okazało się, że jestem nieco inna… - na ich twarzach widziałam zaciekawienie i nie zadane pytanie – Wszystkie wampiry, z jakimi kiedykolwiek miałam styczność, po przemianie nie pamiętały nic z poprzedniego życia. Zaczynały na nowo. Ale nie ja. Chwilę po otworzeniu oczu uświadomiłam sobie, że pamiętam wszystko. I że te wspomnienia dalej bolą… Chciało mi się płakać i powiedziałam Aro, żeby mnie zabił. Wściekł się na mnie, nawrzeszczał, a potem dług rozmawialiśmy. I pogodziłam się z tym…

- A teraz? Skoro jesteśmy tak blisko?…

- Dobrze, nadzwyczaj dobrze – odparłam – Aż sama się dziwię. Tak cholernie się bałam spotkania z wami, ale teraz nie mam pojęcia, czemu – uśmiechnęłam się.

Na szczęście więcej nie pytały. Nawet jeśli rozmowy na temat tamtego okresu mojego życia nie przynosiły już bólu, nie znaczy, że lubiłam o nim rozmawiać. Bo nie lubiłam.

Resztę drogi spędziłyśmy na rozmowach o niczym. Esme kilka razy starała się uświadomić mi, jaki ciężar wzięłam na siebie, ale za każdy razem odpowiadałam z uśmiechem na ustach, że doskonale wiem, co mnie czeka. Nie dociekała dlaczego.

Do domu zajechałyśmy późnym popołudniem. Przyznam, że bałam się tego, co w środku zastanę. Po minach moich towarzyszek widziałam, że nie byłam osamotniona w swoich obawach. Ale jak się okazało, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Emmett z Jasperem grali w szachy, Daniel spacerował po salonie ze śpiącym Ethanem na rękach, a Edward siedział przy fortepianie i grał jakąś melodię. Po prostu sielanka.

- Wróciłyśmy – powiedziała radośnie Alice, a mi zachciało się śmiać.

W końcu cały dom zamieszkany był przez wampiry, które wyróżniały się nadludzko wyczulonymi zmysłami. W tym także słuchem i węchem. Dlatego oznajmianie im, że wróciłyśmy do domu, jakoś mijało się z celem, bo wcześniej to usłyszeli i nas wyczuli. Ale mniejsza z tym…

- I jak mały? – spytałam Daniela stając obok niego i patrząc na naszego synka, którym smacznie spał.

- W porządku – odparł mój mąż – Co prawda na początku trochę popłakał, ale w końcu udało nam się go uspokoić i teraz cały czas śpi. A jak zakupy?

- Nawet mi nie przypominaj – westchnęłam – Nigdy więcej nie pojadę do żadnego sklepu z Alice albo Rose, a już tym bardziej z nimi obiema. To jest gorsze niż samobójstwo. Dobrze, ze była z nami Esme, to jakoś przeżyłam…

- Ale wszystko macie? – upewnił się.

- Tak. Zapas ciuchów na kolejne kilkanaście miesięcy, z pampersami podobnie. Jedynie mleko będziemy musieli na bieżąco kupować, ale to wystarczy sklep pani Winston.

- To się cieszę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, po czym dał mi całusa.

Ten sam moment nasz syn wybrał na pobudkę. Oznajmił nam to głośnym płaczem.

- Ed, graj dalej, bo znowu się głośno zrobiło – usłyszałam Emmetta, a po chwili faktycznie do moich uszu dotarły dźwięki spokojnej melodii.

Po paru taktach zauważyłam, że Ethan płacze już jakby nieco spokojniej i za wszelką cenę stara się nie usnąć.

- Chyba musisz zmienić repertuar, bo ten już nie działa – śmiał się Jasper, w tym samym czasie strącając w szachownicy króla Emmetta – Wygrałem – powiedział radośnie.

- Ja chcę rewanżu! – protestował misiek.

- Piętnastego? – zwątpił blondyn ze śmiechem – Może innym razem.

To powiedziawszy zniknął gdzieś w głębi domu.

Ja zaś odebrałam Ethana z rąk Daniela i delikatnym ruchem rąk otarła łezki z jego policzków.

- No już maleńki, nie płacz – mówiłam cały czas o niego, delikatnie się uśmiechając – Mamusia jest obok, więc nic złego ci się nie stanie. No już, przestań płakać…

Z minuty na minutę robił się coraz spokojniejszy i w końcu przestał płakać. Jedynie jego przyspieszony oddech i czerwona oczka dawały do zrozumienia, że przed chwilą coś było nie tak. Po chwili na jego małej twarzyczce pojawił się nawet uśmiech. Delikatny i skromny, ale za to rozświetlający cała buźkę.

- Mój synuś kochany. Nie rób tego starej matce i nie płakusiaj więcej. Dużo ładniej wyglądasz uśmiechnięty. A teraz może coś zjemy?

I nie czekając na nic ruszyłam do kuchni, żeby przygotować małemu butelkę mleka.

EDWARD

Co czułem, gdy grałem kołysankę Belli? Nic. Robiłem to machinalnie. Nawet od razie się nie zorientowałem, że spod moich palców wychodzi akurat ta melodia. Dopiero po jakimś czasie… Dobrze, że dziewczyn i mamy nie było w domu, bo zaraz zaczęłyby troskliwie (Esme), litościwie (Rosalie) a także z miną „sam jesteś sobie winny, ale i tak cię kocham" (Alice) patrzeć. A tego nie chciałem…

W każdym razie kiedy grałem mały szybko usypiał na ramionach Daniela, ale wystarczyła chwila przerwy (w końcu ile można grać?), a zaraz się budził. Więc zaczynałem od początku. I tak w kółko…

- Ten to chyba dyrektorem filharmonii zostanie – skwitował to Jasper gdzieś w okolicach ósmej partii szachów.

- Prędzej krytykiem muzycznym – prychnął Em – Jeśli coś go uśpi, to znaczy, że do bani.

Jakiś czas temu Esme ustawiła na moim fortepianie wazon z kwiatami. Nie minęła nawet sekunda jak misiek skończył mówić, a tenże wazon wylądował na jego głowie głośno się roztrzaskując. Oczywiście mały Domin się obudził i musiałem zacząć od początku.

Nie myślcie, że nie lubię dzieci. Bo lubię. Ale w małych ilościach i dopóki nie płaczą. A ten już za dużo się napłakał.

W każdym razie tak minęło nam te kilka godzin do powrotu dziewczyn.

Oczywiście jak tylko wróciły, Bella od razu znalazła się przy Danielu i małym. Na mnie nawet nie spojrzała. Ale czego mogłem się spodziewać? Nie byłem dla nie już nikim ważnym, miała swoje życie i swoją rodzinę. Ja nie miałem do niej już żadnych praw. A nawet patrząc na przeszłość, mogłem liczyć jedynie na nienawiść, a w najlepszym wypadku obojętność. I właśnie to dostawałem.

Przyglądając się tak Dominom przestałem grać i chwilę później znowu się obudził mały. Jednak zapatrzony na szczęśliwą rodzinę nie od razu zacząłem grać i musiał mnie pogonić Emmett. Zacząłem po raz kolejny od początku, ale w momencie, kiedy przeważnie już spokojnie spał, tym razem dalej głośno płakał. W końcu Bella wzięła go na ręce i zaczęła do niego mówić.

W tym momencie jakby piorun we mnie trzasnął. Nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Mogłem jedynie w milczeniu się przyglądać, jak ten mały beksa w jej ramionach zmienia się w potulne małe niemowlę. A ona? Ona była… Po prostu cudowna. Gdy się tak nad nim pochylała, mówiła do niego… W każdym jej geście i słowie było tyle miłości… Kiedy tak czule i z największą troską wycierała jego mokre od łez policzki… Gdyby nie fakt, że kocham ją od dawno, pewnie na nową bym się w niej zakochał. Nie za to, jak wyglądała, ale za to kim była…

ROSALIE

Kocham Emmetta nad życie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłabym go kiedykolwiek zostawić. Do tej pory myślałam, że łączące nas uczucie jest silne. I że moje martwe serce reagować będzie tylko na niego. Cóż… Byłam w błędzie…

Gdy widziałam, z jaką troską i miłością Isa podchodzi do małego Ethana, poczułam, jak ściska mi się serce. Obraz przed oczami nagle zrobił się zamglony. Szybko zamrugałam powiekami, ale pomogło jedynie chwilowo. Odkąd byłam wampirem, płakałam tylko raz, gdy niosłam na rękach rannego i nieprzytomnego Emmetta. Tak bardzo się wtedy bałam, że go stracę… Potem już nikt i nic nie wywołało we mnie takich emocji. Aż do teraz…

Isa miała to, czego jak tak bardzo pragnęłam. Powinnam ją nienawidzić. Ale nie potrafię. Już nie…


	19. Chapter 19

19

ESME

Nie pamiętam tego, ale z opowiadań Carlise'a wiem, że przed przemianą w wampira urodziłam dziecko. Zmarło niedługo po porodzie, a ja z żalu rzuciłam się ze skały. Ale mniejsza z tym… Chodzi mi o to, że gdybym był na miejscy Isy, kompletnie nie miałabym pojęcia, co robić. Owszem, po przemianie, kiedy już uporałam się z pragnieniem, poczułam tęsknotę za czymś, czego nie miałam. Nie wiedziałam jednak, o co tak naprawdę chodzi… Większość ludzkich uczuć była mi wtedy obca… Dopiero później, gdy dołączyła do nas Rose, Emmett, Alice i Jasper ta pustka zniknęła. Wiele lat zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że to był po prostu instynkt macierzyński. Nie mogłam mieć swojego dziecka, więc całą matczyną miłość przelatałam właśnie na nich i na Edwarda, który dołączył do mojego męża wcześniej niż ja. Ale nie przeszkodziło mi to kochać go i martwić się o niego i to chyba nawet bardziej niż o pozostałych. W końcu ciągle był sam… Bałam się, że już zawsze będzie sam, że nigdy nikogo nie pokocha… A wtedy pojawiła się Isabella Swan i mój syn stracił dla niej głowę. Jaka ja byłam wtedy szczęśliwa. Tak się cieszyłam że w końcu kogoś poznał. Cóż, do czasu…

W każdym razie po tylu latach „matkowania" prawie dorosłym wampirom nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałabym się teraz zająć maleńkim dzieckiem. Zupełnie nie wiedziałabym, jak z nim postępować, co robić, gdy zacznie płakać…

Isa zaś w tej roli odnajdowała się świetnie. Doskonale wiedziała, czego chłopcu potrzeba. Zupełnie, jakby czytała mu w myślach…

DANIEL

Gdy Isa poszła z Ethanem do kuchni, ja przyniosłem z samochodu Alice zakupy. Uwierzcie mi, wampira niewiele może zaskoczyć, ale widząc jak załadowane jest żółte porsche, aż złapałem się za głowę. Nie dziwię się Isie, że miała dosyć, bo sam pewnie też był miał. A co się namęczyłem, żeby to wszystko powyjmować! Zastanawiałem się, jak one to poupychały. Ale cóż… Alice ma wprawę w zakupach, więc pewnie doskonale już zna możliwości swojego samochodu.

W każdym razie więcej czasu zajęło mi wyciągnięcie tego wszystkiego, niż przetransportowanie na górę, do naszego tymczasowego pokoju.

- Ona chyba oszalała – powiedziałem do Isy, która razem z Ethanem już tam byli.

Moja żona leżała na środku łóżka na boku, a obok niej nasz synek, który właśnie kończył butelkę.

Mój syn. Jak to brzmi. Nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedyś wypowiem te słowa. Owszem, z opowieści Isy wiedziałem, że mogę mieć własnego potomka, ale tylko z kobietą-człowiekiem. Ale kochałem Isę i pogodziłem się z tym, że nigdy nikt nie powie do mnie „tato". A tu nagle taki psikus… Mogłem się spodziewać, że Isa coś wymyśli. Coś szalonego, a zarazem tak pięknego…

Byłem tak zapatrzony w te dwie najbliższe mi osoby, że nawet nie usłyszałem, że ktoś ans odwiedził. Dopiero krzyk Alice „sprowadził mnie na ziemię".

- Co się stało? – spytałem pojawiając się obok niej w salonie.

- Kurier przyniósł dla ciebie przesyłkę – podała mi zwykłą szarą kopertę.

Na odwrocie był adres zwrotny z Włoch. A więc to od Aro. Pewnie dokumenty, na które czekałem. Szybko zajrzałem do środka. Okazało się, że miałem rację. Akt urodzenia Ethana Domina, syna Marka Domina i Sylvii Domin, z domu White, a także dokument stwierdzający, że od 8.11 bieżącego roku jego prawnymi opiekunami są Daniel i Isabella Domin. Poza tym ze środka wypadł także list.

_Kochani_

_Jestem w szoku! Mogłem podejrzewać, że długo w spokoju nie wytrzymacie, ale teraz przeszliście samych siebie! Adoptować ludzkie dziecko? Szaleństwo!_

_Z drugiej strony bardzo się cieszę Waszym szczęściem. Jestem pewny, że zaopiekujecie się małym Ethanem najlepiej jak tylko będziecie potrafili i stworzycie mu prawdziwy dom._

_Mam nadzieję, że w niedługim czasie nas odwiedzicie, bo wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi nowego członka rodziny. Sami byśmy Was odwiedzili, ale podejrzewam, że tak liczna wizyta mogłaby wzbudzić jakieś podejrzenia, dlatego jakoś się powstrzymamy. No chyba, że będziecie długo zwlekać, to wtedy spokojnie możecie się nas spodziewać._

_Przesyłam wszystkie dokumenty, o które prosiliście. Dziwi mnie jednak adres na który miałem je przesłać. Dom Cullenów? Tego się po was nie spodziewałem. Mam nadzieję, że nikt do niczego Was nie zmusza, bo w razie czego pojawię się bardzo szybko i zrobimy tam porządek. Chociaż jak znam Isę, to wszystko jest wyjaśnione i pewnie już się zaprzyjaźniliście. A jeśli nie, to z pewnością zrobicie to w najbliższym czasie. _

_Nie szalejcie za bardzo już. _

_Pozdrawiam_

_Aro_

_PS. Słyszałam, że przygarnęliście dziecko! Super! Już się nie mogę doczekać, aż go poznam. Postaram się przylecieć jak najszybciej. Trzymajcie się._

_Jane_

- Isa, Aro przyszła dokumenty i przy okazji napisał list – powiedziałem wracając do naszego tymczasowego pokoju i podając kartę drogiej papeterii żonie.

Niestety Isa obie ręce miała zajęte. Na jednej się opierała i podtrzymywała Ethana, a w drugiej trzymała butelkę z mlekiem.

- Połóż go obok małego – poprosiła, co też oczyniłem.

Nie przerywając karmienia szybko przeczytała korespondencję, raz po raz wybuchając dźwięcznym śmiechem.

Byliśmy małżeństwem ponad 20 lat, znaliśmy się od kolejnych 60, a ja wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, jak cudowną i piękną wampirzycą jest Isa. Każdy jej ruch jest pełen gracji baletnicy, a spojrzenie tak ciepłe, że rozpuści nawet najtwardszego twardziela. Nie dziwę się, że owinęła sobie wokół palca całą Volterę, nawet wiecznie złego Kajusza i obojętnego na wszystko Marka. Wszyscy ją po prostu uwielbiają. Jej nie da się nienawidzić.

- Oni są kochani – zaśmiała się kończąc czytanie.

Przy każdym najmniejszym drgnięciu jej ciała, jej włosy delikatnie podskakiwały. A to wszystko na tle zachodzącego słońca, które wpadało do pokoju przez okno znajdujące się za łóżkiem. Refleksy świetlne pięknie tańczyły w jej włosach, a skóra delikatnie się iskrzyła. I choć każdy centymetr jej ciała znam na pamięć, nie potrafiłem przestać się zachwycać jej widokiem.

- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? – spytała zaintrygowana.

- Bo jesteś piękna – odparłem bez cienia zawahania kładąc się obok nich – Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała jedynie uśmiechając się jeszcze piękniej.

ALICE

Kończył się kolejny dzień. Dzień pełen wrażeń.

Siedzieliśmy z Jasperem w jego pokoju nie robiąc nic konkretnego. Mój chłopak półleżał na łóżku, a ja prostopadle do niego, głowę układając na jego brzuchu. Jego palce delikatnie rozczesywały moje włosy, a ja projektowałam jakieś ciuchy dla Rosalie.

- Myślisz, że to dobrze, że Dominowie u nas zostaną? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Jasper.

- Tak – odparłam pewnie – Tak dawno nie widzieliśmy Belli, że każda okazją by spędzić z nią więcej czasu jest dobra. Nawet jeśli teraz mówimy na nią Isa i jest inną osobą…

- A pomyślałaś o Edwardzie?

- A co z nim? – zaciekawiłam się od razu.

Z całą rodziną mam świetny kontakt, ale prawda jest taka, że najlepiej dogaduję się właśnie z rudowłosym bratem. Zawsze gdy mam jakiś kłopot idę od razu do niego. On mnie najlepiej rozumie. I chociaż po ostatnim wyjeździe z Forks byłam na niego wściekła i nie chciałam mieć z nim nic wspólnego, nie osłabiło to naszej więzi w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

- Właśnie sam nie wiem… Tyle emocji targa nim na raz, że nie potrafię się w tym połapać…

- Co masz dokładnie na myśli?

- Jeszcze nigdy u nikogo nie spotkałem się z tyloma uczuciami i emocjami na raz. Gniewa, złość, obojętność, miłość, ból, cierpienie, zazdrość… I żadne nie jest dominujące… Raz najwięcej jest miłości, a zaraz potem obojętności… To zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie…

- A nie mógłbyś się któregoś wyeliminować? Może było by mu łatwiej…

- Chciałem, ale się nie da – pokręcił głową.

- Czemu?

- Jak by ci to wytłumaczyć?… - zastanawiał się chwilkę – Już wiem. Wyobraź sobie, że człowiek to miska, a sałatka w środku to wszystkie emocje i uczucia. Każdy składnik tej sałatki to inne uczucie. Kiedy mieszasz sałatkę, one zmieniają względem siebie położenie i jesteś w stanie wyłapać tego jednego, o które ci chodzi. Rozumiesz?

- Tak. Ale jak to się ma do Edwarda?

- W jego głowie ktoś właśnie robi taką sałatkę. Nie jestem w stanie wyłapać, nie mówiąc już o wychwyceniu, jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Zmieniają się tak szybko, że kiedy wydaje mi się, że już coś mam, zaraz to się zmienia… Nigdy nie myślałem, że wampir może nabawić się bólu głowy, ale im dłużej przebywam z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, tym bardziej się o tym przekonuję…

- Nie wiedziałam, że jest mu aż tak ciężko… - mruknęłam.

- Nikt nie wiem, co doskonale to ukrywa. Edward jest bardzo dobrym aktorem. Sam bym nie wiedział, gdyby nie mój dar…

- Ale w takim razie czemu zgodził się na to, by tu zostali?- tego nie rozumiałam.

- Nie znasz Edwarda? Nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby unieszczęśliwić ciebie albo Esme, a poza tym jakaś jego część bardzo tego chciała. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to patrzenie na miłość Dominów…

- Cholerny masochista. Już ja z nim pogadam.

- Oboje wiemy, że nie będzie to łatwe…

- Dam radę. A jak nie, to po prostu spiorę go po głowie.

I chociaż rozmowa była jak najbardziej poważna, to na moje ostatnie słowa Jasper zareagował śmiechem.


	20. Chapter 20

20

ISA

Po nakarmieniu Ethana, trochę pospacerowałam z nim po pokoju. Nie potrzebował wiele, by zasnąć. Położyłam się na łóżku jak podczas karmienia, synka kładąc obok siebie.

- Będziesz miała coś przeciwko, jeśli wybiorę się na małe polowania? – spytał Daniel.

- Jasne, że nie. Idź, a ja zostanę z małym – odparłam.

Daniel pocałował mnie i Ethana, a następnie wyskoczył przez okno.

- I zostaliśmy sami – powiedziałam do śpiącego chłopca.

Jego jednak moje słowa nie interesowały. Pogrążony był w krainie snu.

A ja w końcu miałam czas trochę pomyśleć. Bo ostatnie dni przyniosły wiele zmian. Czy dobrych? Nie wiem… Chciałabym bez zastanowienia powiedzieć, że tak, ale jakoś nie jestem w stanie… Chodzi mi o znajomość z Cullenami, bo decyzji co do przygarnięcia chłopca jestem całkowicie pewna. Gdyby komuś jakimś cudem udało się cofnąć czas i po raz kolejny znalazłabym się na tym szlaku w lesie, postąpiłabym dokładnie tak samo, nie zmieniłabym niczego. Bo Ethan jest czymś najlepszym, co mnie w ostatnim czasie spotkało. Ale wracając do wampirzej rodziny… Cullenowie tworzą naprawdę zgraną i kochającą się rodzinę. Przyjaźnić się z nimi jest naprawdę cudownie i co ważniejsze przyjaźń ta nie wymaga wiele wysiłku. Po prostu jest. Wiem, że gdyby coś nam groziło, pomogliby nam bez słowa. Podobnie zresztą i na odwrót. Ale jest jeszcze przeszłość… Przeszłość, która niestety nie rysuje się na różowo. I właśnie dlatego nie jestem w stanie zaufać im tak całkowicie. Bo ciągle pamiętam, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Niby wiem, że to sprawa tylko pomiędzy mną a Edwardem, ale w końcu jest członkiem ich rodziny… A rodzina zawsze jest przed przyjaciółmi…

Nie chowam długo urazy. Bardzo często zapominam o wyrządzonych mi krzywdach i zadrach. Może właśnie dlatego staram się odbudować relacje z Cullenami? Zawsze bardzo ich lubiłam i traktowałam prawie jak swoją rodzinę, więc w jakiś sposób ciężko mi zrezygnować z kontaktów z nimi. Jasne, jestem teraz inną osobą (czy jak kto woli, wampirem) i kontakty te z pewnością nie będą takie same jak wcześniej. Ale czemu nie spróbować nawiązać ich na nowych zasadach? Ja mam teraz swoją rodzinę, kochającego dziadka, czułego męża, wspaniałego syna, ale to nie znaczy, że w moim życiu brakło miejsca dla nich. Świat jest sceną, a życie teatrem. Każdy z nas ma swoją rolę w odgrywanym przedstawieniu. Są sceny z jednym aktorem, a są i takie, gdzie jest ich kilkunastu. W moim przedstawieniu Cullenowie odgrywali kiedyś role pierwszoplanowe, a jeden z nich nawet główną. Potem starałam się zrobić wszystko, żeby usunąć ich nazwiska ze scenariusza. Ale to, że zamarzę czyjeś imię korektor nie sprawi, że zniknie ono całkowicie. Ono tam będzie dalej, może niewidoczne dla oka, ale będzie. Teraz nadszedł ten moment, kiedy ich postacie wróciły na scenę. Czy mnie to cieszy? Nie wiem… Z jednej strony tak, nawet bardzo. Bo teraz czuję, że w moim życiu wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Ale znowu z drugiej… Z drugiej strony jest Daniel. Wiem, że nie zrobi on nic, co by mnie unieszczęśliwiło. Za bardzo mnie kocha. Ale ja też go kocham i nie chcę robić czegoś, co sprawi, że to on będzie nieszczęśliwy. Miłość i małżeństwo to nie tylko branie, ale też – głównie- dawanie. Wiem, że jego obecność Cullenów nie uszczęśliwia, ale nie wiem, czy potrafię się wyrzec ich obecności. Nie teraz, kiedy na powrót się spotkaliśmy i powoli odbudowujemy to, co kiedyś między nami było. Nawet z Rosalie zaczynał się dogadywać…

Już sama nie wiem, co mysleć… Ani tym bardziej, co robić. Wiem, że przyjęcie propozycji Rose i zostanie z nimi pod jednym dachem nie było dobrym posunięciem, ale nie potrafiłam odmówić Esme. Więc zostaliśmy. A co z tego wyniknie zobaczymy za jakiś czas… Bardzo możliwe, że przyjdzie mi słono za to zapłacić, ale z pewnością będzie warto…

EDWARD

Noc jest tą porą dnia, kiedy najwięcej myśli zaprząta moją głowę. I nie da się ich tym razem zagłuszyć. Bo ile można czytać, słuchać muzyki, czy grać na fortepianie? Z pozostałymi też za bardzo nie porozmawiam, bo wszyscy są pozajmowani. Sobą nawzajem. Wiem, że jeśli poszedłbym do Alice, ona bez względu na to, co właśnie by robiła, z pewnością by mnie wysłuchała. Kochana z niej osóbka. Ale myśli, które aktualnie mnie dręczą, raczej nie są wskazane dla jej uszu. Bo co jak co, ale ona zawsze mi mówiła, że zostawiając Bellę zrobiłem źle. Cóż… Patrząc teraz z perspektywy czasu wiem, że ma rację. Gdybym wtedy wiedział to, co teraz wiem, z pewnością bym tak nie postąpił. Ale czasu cofnąć się nie da… Teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak przyglądać się szczęściu Belli i po prostu wegetować. Bo bez niej moje życie nie ma sensu. Tak po prawdzie to ja nawet nie żyję, a wegetuję. Na szczęście tylko ja mam takiego pecha, żeby czytać innym w myślach. Gdyby tak trafiło na jakiegoś innego członka mojej rodziny, z pewnością nie miałbym łatwego życia. Nie przy Alice i Esme… One tak się o mnie martwią, że czasem żałuję, że w ogóle istnieję… Jedynie Jasper ma jako takie pojęcie o tym, co się ze mną dzieje, ale już dawno uprzedziłem go, żeby nie próbował mi grzebać w uczuciach. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez małego szantażu, ale czego nie robi się dla świętego spokoju…

Moją chwilę samotności i rozmyślań przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zaraz potem pojawiła się z nich głowa chochlika.

- Chyba mamy do pogadania… - powiedziała siadając obok mnie na parapecie okna.


	21. Chapter 21

21

EDWARD

- Chyba mamy do pogadania…

Te słowa nie wróżyły nic dobrego. A jak znam Alice, to już mogę poszukać sobie jakiejś milusiej trumny. Ciekawie, czy lepiej wyglądałbym w naturalnej sosnowej, czy może lepiej barwionej na czarno…

- A na jaki temat? – zapytałem najspokojniej na świecie.

- Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś – prychnęła – Już ty dobrze wiesz jaki.

- Alice dobrze wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, ale nie pozwolę ci mnie obrażać – odparłem najspokojniej na świecie – Dlatego jeśli masz mi do powiedzenia coś konkretnego, to mów, ale jeśli dalej chcesz mnie obrażać, to wyjdź – dodałem.

- Dobrze wiem, co czujesz gdy Isa jest blisko i nie rozumiem, czemu się zgodziłeś, żeby razem z Danielem zamieszkali tu! – wykrzyczała, a ja poczułem się, jakbym dostał w twarz.

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – spytałem.

Głos miałem całkowicie opanowany, ani śladu zawahania, chociaż wpadłem w panikę. Skąd ona to wszystko mogła wiedzieć?! Czyżby był aż tak słabym aktorem? Ale przecież nikt inny nie ma o niczym pojęcia! Jedynie…. Już wszystko wiem!

- Jasper? – chciałem się upewnić.

- Nic mi nie powiedział – szybko zaprzeczyła.

Za szybko.

Alice jest wampirem, co oznacza, że – podobnie jak wszyscy nasi pobratymcy – jest świetną aktorką. Okłamać człowieka to dla nas nie problem. Mi samemu udało się to doskonale, kiedy poprzednim razem opuszczaliśmy Forks… Jednak z przedstawicielami naszego gatunku sprawa ma się inaczej. A już szczególnie, gdy łączą ich tak silne więzi, jak naszą rodzinę. Jest to po prostu trudne. Owszem udaje się to i to dość często, ale nie zawsze. Jeśli kogoś zna się już tyle lat i wie, jak reaguje w jakich sytuacja, łatwo jest wyczuć kiedy kłamie. A Alice właśnie kłamie.

- Czyli już wszystko wiem – skwitowałem to.

Byłem pewny, że jakiś czas temu mój brat wdał się w poważną rozmowę na mój temat z chochlikiem. A jeszcze bardziej pewny byłem tego, że w niedługim czasie tego pożałuje…

- To nie tak jak myślisz… - zaczęła, ale szybko jej przerwałem.

- A skąd wiesz, co myślę? O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to ja czytam w myślach, a nie ty – stwierdziłem.

- Chwila, chwila. Przecież to ja miałam prawić morały tobie, a nie ty mnie – stwierdziła, czym mnie rozbawiła, choć nie dałem tego po sobie poznać.

- Naprawdę? A czemu?

- Ty mnie pytasz czemu?! – teraz mówiła już podniesionym głosem – To ja powinnam spytać, co ty wyprawiasz? Ty cholerny masochisto! Skoro tak ciężko jest ci patrzeć na Dominów, czemu zgodziłeś się w ogóle, by chwilowo tu mieszkali? – krzyczała dalej, a gdy chciałem coś powiedzieć, po prostu nie dopuściła mnie do głosu – Tylko mi nie mów, że to ze względu na mnie czy innego członka rodziny, bo to jest beznadziejne wytłumaczenie! Wiem, że w bardzo dosadny sposób wyrażałam swoją radość z ponownego spotkania z Bellą, ale to nie znaczy, że masz godzić się na coś, na co nie masz najmniejszej ochoty! Czasem każdy powinien być egoistą!

- Ja już nim byłem i nie wybaczę sobie tego do końca życia! – nie wytrzymałem z końcu i też krzyknąłem. Dobrze, że wszystkie ściany w domu są dźwiękoszczelne – Pamiętasz jak skończyło się moje myślenie tylko o sobie? Sama wtedy byłaś na mnie wściekła i nie chciałaś mieć ze mną nic wspólnego!

- To była inna sytuacja… - broniła się, zaskoczona moimi słowami.

- Zależy jak dla kogo! Przecież jeśli bym się nie zgodził znowu wyszedłbym na czarną owcę rodziny! Znowu wszyscy mieliby mi za złe moje postępowanie! To ja już wolę się zgodzić i cierpieć! Bo jesteście ostatnimi osobami które kocham i których odejścia bym nie przeżył… - dodałem już cicho.

ALICE

- Bo jesteście ostatnimi osobami które kocham i których odejścia bym nie przeżył…

Słowa Edwarda mną wstrząsnęły. Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że aż tak bardzo to wszystko przeżywa. Owszem, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że jest mu ciężko w czym utwierdziła mnie rozmowa z Jasperem. Ale nie podejrzewałam, że aż tak…

Szlag by trafił to wszystko! Ja miałam mu zmyć głowę, a nie nabawić się wyrzutów sumienia…

- Ale przecież teraz Isa i Daniel nigdzie się nie wybierają, więc nikt nie miałby ci tego za złe… - powiedziałam szeptem.

- Teraz tak mówisz, ale jakby było, nigdy się nie dowiemy. Poza tym zawsze mogę ich unikać…

- Więc czemu tego nie robisz? – spytałam.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Jego wzrok powędrował za okno. Widziałam, że wewnątrz niego toczy się prawdziwa walka. Tylko nie rozumiałam, czemu.

- Tak naprawdę, to sam nie wiem… - odezwał się po chwili milczenia – Z jednej strony każde spojrzenie na nich sprawia mi ogromny ból. Ale z drugiej nie potrafię wyrzec się jej obecności. I gdyby tylko byłoby to możliwe, spędzałbym w jej towarzystwie każdą minutę… Już sam nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć… - wyglądał na naprawdę załamanego.

- Jasper mówił mi, że w twojej głowie jest prawdziwy młyn – zaczęłam powoli – Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby w czyjejś głowie kołatało się tyle emocji i uczuć razem… I ja i on dobrze wiemy, że nie lubisz, kiedy Jasper pomaga ci ze wszystkim się uporać i szanuje to. Ale teraz nie jest w stanie tego zignorować, bo przyprawiasz go o ból głowy – w odpowiedzi Edward delikatnie się uśmiechnął – Dlatego stara się ci pomóc. I tu nie chodzi tu tylko o ciebie, ale też o niego – dodałam widząc, że chce zaprotestować – Niestety nie da się…

- Co? Jak to się nie da? – spytał zaskoczony.

- Po prostu. Mówi, że w twojej głowie kłębi się tyle emocji, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad żadną z nich – wyjaśniłam mu – Sytuacja się odwróciła. Kiedy możemy ci pomóc, ty tego nie chcesz, a kiedy w końcu wyrażasz jakąś wolę współpracy, nawet tak nikłą, nie da się. ,To jakaś paranoja…

- Widocznie tak musi być, że tym razem muszę poradzić sobie ze wszystkim sam – skwitował westchnięciem.

- Nie jesteś sam – zaprzeczyłam – Pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze masz rodzinę.

- Pytanie tylko, jak długo będzie ona w stanie wytrzymać z moimi humorami – prychnął już nieco rozbawiony.

- Wyobraź sobie, że kilku jej członków ma aż nadto cierpliwości – odgryzłam się, jednocześnie czując ulgę, bo z Edwardem było już lepiej – Poza tym rodzina kocha bezwarunkowo i bez względu na wszystko. Więc możesz spać spokojnie.

Edward w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem.

- Dzięki za rozmowę – powiedział obejmując mnie ramionami – Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jej potrzebowałem…

- Od tego jestem. Zawsze kiedy będziesz potrzebował możesz do mnie przyjść i pogadać.

- Wiem siostra, wiem – dodał, po czym wypuścił mnie ze swoich ramion – Wracaj do Jaspera, bo uschnie z tęsknoty.

- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana – potargałam mu włosy.

- Zostaw moje włosy – warknął, a zaraz potem się roześmiał.

Ja zrobiłam to samo.

Już stałam przy drzwiach i miałam wyjść z pokoju, gdy coś sobie przypomniałam.

- Jeszcze jedno… - powiedziałam szybko pojawiając się obok brata.

- Co…? – nie zdążył zapytać.

W tym samym momencie moja ręka z zawrotną szybkością uderzyła go po głowie. Oszołomiony nie powstrzymywał mnie, więc powtórzyłam czynność jeszcze dwa razy.

- Obiecałam Jasperowi, że spiorę cię po głowie – powiedziałam ponownie stojąc obok drzwi i pokazując mu język.

Zanim wyszłam na korytarz, zdążyłam zobaczyć, jak uśmiechnięty Edward z niedowierzaniem kręci głową.


	22. Chapter 22

22

ROSALIE

Odkąd Dominowie u nas zamieszkali minął już tydzień. Oczywiście cały ten czas musieliśmy normalnie chodzić o szkoły i wraz z resztą uczniów dziwić się nieobecnością nauczyciela WFu. Chociaż tak po prawdzie my nie musieliśmy udawać, bo i tak nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi. Ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele, dlatego gdy ktoś koło nas przechodził, zaczynaliśmy szeptać, kilka razy wymawiając wyraz „Domin".

A w domu? Pełna sielanka. To znaczy jeśli chodzi o stosunek Isy do Ethana. Bo jeśli mowa o moim podejściu do dzieci to… Cóż… Chyba jednak to nie dla mnie. Wiem, że mam w tym względzie to szczęście, że jestem wampirem i nie potrzebuję snu, przez co nie narzekałabym na niewyspanie, ale z drugiej strony takie małe dziecko potrzebuje ciągłej uwagi. A ja nie jestem pewna, czy potrafiłabym poświęcić mu cała swoją uwagę. Pewnie gdybym je pokochała to tak, ale skąd pewność, że pokocham to dziecko? Owszem, jestem w jakimś stopniu egoistką, ale nie na tyle, żeby przez moje zachcianki cierpiało niewinne dziecko. A jestem pewna, że by cierpiało, bo nie potrafiłabym zająć się nim tak troskliwie, jak Isa.

Patrząc na nią nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby mogła, to przychyliłaby małemu nieba. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że kocha go całym sercem. Wystarczy, że Ethan jęknie przez sen, a ona już przy nim jest, bez względu na to, co właśnie robi. Spokojnie mogę powiedzieć, że przez ten ostatni tydzień widziałam Isę tylko z małym albo przy jego łóżeczku.

Dalej bardzo pragnę mieć dziecko i jestem pewna, że kiedyś to marzenie spełnię. Ale najpierw muszę do tego dojrzeć…

ISA

Nawet się nie zorientowałam, kiedy minął ten tydzień u Cullenów. Praktycznie cały ten czas spędzałam z synem. A kiedy Ethan spał, toczyliśmy z Danielem długie rozmowy na różne tematy. Po prostu sielanka. Nieco krępowała mnie jedynie obecność wampirzej rodziny. Nie, nie mam dość ich towarzystwa. Po prostu brakuje mi prywatności i marzę już o tym, żeby wrócić do domu. Jednakże razem z Danielem stwierdziliśmy, że jeszcze kilka dni tu zostaniemy. Chociaż tak naprawdę to nie bardzo wiem, po co. Carlise mówi, że z małym jest już dużo lepiej i już nic nie powinno się dziać. Ja jestem za tym, żeby wrócić do domu lada dzień, bo to dla Ethana jednak szok, kolejna przeprowadzka. Wiem, że w przyszłości czeka go ich sporo, ale pamiętajmy, że nie tak dawno przeżył traumatyczne wydarzenia, więc to jasne, że chcę mu kolejnych zmian oszczędzić… Daniel był jednak przeciwny. I chyba nawet rozumiem, czemu… Od wydarzeń poprzedniej niedzieli Ethan zabiera cała moją uwagę, którą wcześniej poświęcałam mężowi i ten pewnie czuje się teraz nieco zaniedbany. A tu przynajmniej ma z kim porozmawiać. W dodatku okazało się, że całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z Jasperem i Emmettem i to właśnie z nimi spędza większość czasu. Podobnie jak teraz. Całą trójką udali się na nieco dłuższe polowanie. W domu zostałam jedynie ja z małym, Edward – który cały czas trzyma się raczej z boku – i Esme, która zamknięta w swoim gabinecie projektowała komuś ogród.

Pogoda dzisiejszego dnia była – jak na tą porę roku – cudowna. Można powiedzieć, że już nie jesień, ale jeszcze nie zima. Było zimno, ale świeciło słońce. Po prostu idealnie. Jak tylko Ethan wstał po drzemce, ciepło go ubrałam i wyszliśmy do ogrodu. Forks to małe miasteczko, dzięki czemu nie ma tu tylu samochodów i powietrze jest zdecydowanie czystsze, niż w wielkich miastach. Z pewnością taki spacer małemu nie zaszkodzi, tym bardziej, że świeciło słońce. Na moje szczęście Cullenowie mieszkali na obrzeżach miasta, w głębi lasu, więc nie musiałam się obawiać, że ktoś mnie zobaczy. A raczej moją iskrzącą się w słońcu skórę.

W ogrodzie siedzieliśmy już kilkadziesiąt minut. O ile to otoczenie można nazwać ogrodem. Była to nazwa tylko umowna, bo las, który otaczał polanę, na której stał dom, w tym miejscu praktycznie podchodził pod same okna. Esme nie zmieniła tu nic. Jedynie pod jednym z drzew postawili ławkę, na której właśnie siedziałam. Obok mnie w łóżku spał Ethan.

- Przepraszam – usłyszałam nagle koło siebie – Wiem, że to nic nie zmieni, ale jednak przepraszam…

Zaskoczona spojrzałam w stronę właściciela głosu. To był Edward! Byłam chyba tak zamyślona, że nie poznałam jego głosu. Ale co on ode mnie chciał?…

- Nie rozumiem – odparłam.

Spojrzał na mnie, a w jego oczach dostrzegłam… Tak naprawdę sama nie wiem, co w nich widziałam… Kłębiło się w nich tyle uczuć, że trudno było je nazwać, a co dopiero określić, które w danym momencie dominuje. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam się z czymś podobnym…

- Za to wszystko, co ci zrobiłem – wyjaśnił – I za to, że cię okłamałem…

- Okłamałeś? – nie rozumiałam – O czym ty mówisz?

- Pamiętasz nasze ostatnie spotkanie? W lesie koło twojego domu?… - zapytał.

Pamiętałam to doskonale, choć jeszcze nie tak dawno temu gotowa byłam oddać wszystko co mam, by zapomnieć. Niestety to się nie stało, a ja po prostu nauczyłam się z tym żyć.

- Pamiętam. Ale dalej nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Kłamałem… Wtedy… - widziałam, że te słowa przychodzą mu z ogromnym trudem – Powiedziałem wtedy coś, czego po dziś dzień bardzo żałuję, a co w nawet najmniejszym stopniu nie było prawdą. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Nawet argumenty, którymi się wtedy kierowałem, są do niczego… Zrozumiałem to dopiero po jakimś czasie… Ale wtedy było już za późno, by cokolwiek zmieniać…

- Co dokładnie było tym kłamstwem? Możesz mi to spokojnie wytłumaczyć? – poprosiłam – Od początku, do końca…

Nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko wpatrywał się we mnie. Aż w końcu wybuchł…

EDWARD

Do tej rozmowy zbierałem się już kilkanaście, a może nawet kilkaset razy. I za każdym razem tchórzyłem. Tak po prostu. Sam nie wiem czemu. Chociaż podejrzewam, że to przez moje wyrzuty sumienia. Bałem się, że przypominając całą sytuację na nowo obudzę w niej ten ból.

_- Edward, ty głupi egoisto!- _krzyczałem na siebie w myślach _– Skąd możesz w ogóle wiedzieć, że tamta sytuacją ją bolała? I że będzie chciała teraz z tobą o tym rozmawiać?_

Nie wiedziałem tego, ale musiałem spróbować. Nawet jeśli miałby mnie spławić prosto na drzewo.

Gdy razem z synem siedziała na ławce, stwierdziłem, że teraz albo nigdy. Chwilę później byłem już koło niej. Nie zauważyła mnie, pogrążona w swoich myślach. Przypatrywałem się jej, analizując każdy szczegół jej twarzy. Każdy szczegół tego, co straciłem…

Z każdym kolejnym słowem denerwowałem się coraz bardziej. Czy ona naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, o co mi chodzi? Aż tak łatwo w to wszystko uwierzyła? Naprawdę zrobiłem to aż tak bezlitośnie, że w ciągu kilku sekund zapomniała o moich wszystkich wcześniejszych słowach? Jestem aż takim potworem?…

- Tu nie ma co tłumaczyć! – podniosłem w końcu głos – Naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz, czy tylko udajesz?

- Edward, ja… - chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałem jej dość do głosu.

- Kłamałem mówiąc, że cię nie kocham!


	23. Chapter 23

23

ISA

- Kłamałem mówiąc, że cię nie kocham!

O. Mój. Boże.

Spodziewałam się wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

Spojrzałam na niego. Teraz już nie miałam najmniejszym problemów, żeby odczytać uczucia malujące się na jego twarzy i w oczach. To była desperacja i ból. Ogromny.

A ja?

Chociaż w głowie dalej dźwięczały mi jego słowa, po prostu nie mogłam uwierzyć…

- Możesz powtórzyć? – spytałam szeptem tak cichym, że nawet wampir z najbardziej wyczulonym słuchem miałby nie lada problem, żeby mnie zrozumieć.

W ogóle dziwiłam się, że zdołałam cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po takim szoku…

Edward westchnął i opadł na ławkę obok mnie. A potem zaczął opowiadać…

- Wtedy po twoich urodzinach byłem wściekły na Jaspera, ale jeszcze bardziej na samego siebie, ze w ogóle dopuściłem do takiej sytuacji. Zdałem sobie wtedy sprawę, że tak naprawdę każdy dzień w towarzystwie moim czy mojej rodziny jest dla ciebie jak spacer nad przepaścią bez zabezpieczania. Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru i cię po prostu nie ma. Dlatego pomimo, ze kochałem cię całym, sercem postanowiłem to zakończyć. Dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Myślałem, że zrozumiesz jak ci powiem, że musimy wyjechać, bo za długo już przebywamy w jednym miejscu. Ale racjonalne argumenty do ciebie nie docierały. Zrobiłem więc coś, co było moim największym błędem. Powiedziałem ci, że cię nie kocham – dodał ciszej, po czym na chwilę zamilkł, jakby wracając wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia – Gdy wypowiadałem te słowa czułem jak moje rozrywa się na kawałki. Nie chciałem tego, ale wiedziałem, że to jedyny sposób, żebyś była bezpieczna. Kochałem cię tak bardzo, że byłem gotowy poświęcić się i zniknąć z twojego życia. Byłem tak bardzo pewny swojej decyzji, że nikomu nie dałem się przekonać. Dopiero po paru latach zrozumiałem, jak wielki błąd popełniłem. Ale było już za późno… W dodatku Alice przestała cię widzieć w swoich wizjach. Byłem pewny, że nie żyjesz. I wściekły. Na siebie, na świat, na przeznaczenie… Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy zniknę z twojego życia, w spokoju dożyjesz osiemdziesiątki i doczekasz się wnuków, a tymczasem zginęłaś zaledwie parę lat później… To był najgorszy okres mojego życia… A raczej wegetacji…

Nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. W głowie miałam mętlik. Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć, co robić…

- Dlatego mi to mówisz? – spytałam w końcu.

- Żebyś wiedziała – odparł – Wiem, że nienawidzisz mnie za to, co wtedy zrobiłem i powiedziałem. I że tą nienawiść w jakiś sposób przelałaś też na resztę rodziny…

- Daruj sobie – przerwałam mu – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale twoją rodzinę traktuję tak, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. To ty byłeś moim kłopotem, którego tolerowałam i jednocześnie unikałam. A teraz po prostu nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. I wiesz, co ci powiem? Ty wcale nie powiedziałeś mi tego tylko po to, żebym wiedziała. Zrobiłeś to tylko dla siebie, żeby uspokoić swoje wyrzuty sumienia. Bo gdybyś naprawdę myślał o mnie, to zachowałbyś to dla siebie i starał się zostać chociaż kolegą lub przyjacielem. A w ten sposób o wszystkim mi przypomniałeś. I teraz nienawidzę cię jeszcze bardziej!

To powiedziawszy złapałam za wózek i razem z Ethanem poszliśmy do domu, gdzie zamknęliśmy się w naszym tymczasowym pokoju.

ESME

Wampiry mają bardzo wyczulony słuch. Na ogół jest to bardzo przydatne. Ale nie zawsze. Bo w przypadku wampirzej rodziny – takiej jak nasza – staję się to dość uciążliwe. Nie ma wtedy mowy o żadnej prywatności. Każda rozmowa jest słyszana, każdy najmniejszy szmer. Ale udało nam się znaleźć na to sposób. Po prostu wszystkie ściany w domu są dźwiękoszczelne. Nie tylko te zewnętrzne, ale te oddzielające pokoje także. Podobnie z podłogami, sufitami, drzwiami i oknami. Dzięki temu żyliśmy jak każda inna rodzina. Ale wystarczy tylko maleńka szpara, by wszystko to poszło na nic. I tak było i tym razem…

Siedziałam w swoim gabinecie i projektowałam ogród jakiemuś biznesmenowi z wschodniego wybrzeża. Może to dziwne, ale lubię pracować przy otwartym oknie. Dlatego też byłam świadkiem rozmowy pomiędzy Edwardem i Isą…

Kocham swojego syna i jest to miłość całkowicie bezwarunkowa. Cokolwiek zrobi zawsze będzie moim synem i tak samo będę go kochać. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie widzę błędów, jakie popełnia. I że ze spokojem patrzę na wszystko, co robi. A teraz po prostu miałam ochotę urwać mu łeb! Rozumiem, że ciążyły mu czyny sprzed lat i chciał jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Ale z drugiej strony ona ma swoje życie i swoją rodzinę. Tyle wysiłku włożyło w to, żeby o wszystkim zapomnieć. I Edward o tym wszystkim dokładnie wiedział! Odkąd Jasper rozmawiał z Isą, nic przed nim nie ukrywaliśmy.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta rozmowa nie będzie miała żadnych przykrych konsekwencji…

DANIEL

Wracaliśmy właśnie z Emmettem i Jasperem z polowania. Cały czas przy tym z czegoś się śmialiśmy. Nawet najprostsza rzecz potrafiła rozbawić nas do łez.

Muszę przyznać, że to nie był taki głupi pomysł, żeby zatrzymać się u Cullenów. Odkąd wynieśliśmy się z Voltery raczej nie utrzymywaliśmy bliższych kontaktów z naszymi pobratymcami. Żyliśmy wśród ludzi i jak oni się zachowywaliśmy. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, ale czasami trzeba sobie przypomnieć o swojej prawdziwej naturze. Owszem, wybieraliśmy się z Isą w góry, ale odrobinę zdrowej rywalizacji też się w życiu przydaje. I dzięki wampirzym braciom mam ją zapewnioną. Chociażby taki wyścig w drodze powrotnej do domu. Mała rzecz, a cieszy…

Do domu dotarliśmy niedługo potem. Niebyło nas cały dzień, bo wyruszyliśmy o świcie, a teraz już zmierzchało. Tak szczerze, to nawet nie zauważyłem upływu tego czasu. Jak to mawiają, w dobrym towarzystwie czas szybciej leci. I jest to prawda.

Żonę zastałem oczywiście w „naszym" pokoju. Spodziewałem się tego. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej. Bo przez cały ten czas Isa nie odstępowała naszego syna nawet na moment. Nawet jeśli spał, nie chciała odejść od jego łóżeczka, jakby bojąc się, że coś może mu się stać w czasie, kiedy jej nie będzie obok. Nie rozumiem tego, ale akceptuję jej postawę…

- I jak było na polowaniu? – spytała mnie, kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg.

- W porządku. Emmett jak zawsze najpierw nieźle się powygłupiał – zaśmiałem się na samo wspomnienie jego wyczynów.

- Cieszę się – odparła.

Początkowo nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale coś było nie tak. Isa była jaka… inna? Tak, to chyba dobre określenie. Do tej pory zawsze była uśmiechnięta i radosna, a dziś wydaje się jakaś taka zgaszona i smutna…

- A tobie jak minął dzień? – zapytałem mając nadzieję, że dowiem się, co wpłynęło na zmianę jej nastroju.

- Spokojnie. Ethan był bardzo grzeczny, posiedzieliśmy trochę w ogrodzie… Nic specjalnego się nie działo.

- Na pewno? – spojrzałem na nią z niepokojem.

Czułem, że coś przede mną ukrywa. Nie wiedziałem, czy mam czekać aż sama mi powie, czy o wszystko ją wypytać…

- Tak skarbie, A czemu pytasz?

- Jakaś markotna jesteś…

- Ja? Markotna? – zdziwiła się – Wydaje ci się…

- Widzę kochanie. Powiesz m, co się dzieje?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Najpierw milczała przez jakiś czas, a potem głębiej odetchnęła i w końcu się odezwała.

- Tęsknię za domem… Nie mówię, że źle się tu czuję, ale po prostu chciałabym już wrócić do nas… Zawsze to inaczej na swoim…

- To czemu nie mówiłaś wcześniej? – spytałem z ulgą, że nie chodzi o nic gorszego – Jeśli chcesz, zaraz pobiegnę po samochód i jeszcze dziś w nocy wrócimy do domu. Co ty na to?

- Naprawdę? – ucieszyła się.

- Oczywiście, że tak kochanie. Ja też bardzo chętnie wrócę już na własne śmieci.

- Myślałam, że ci tu dobrze, dlatego nie chciałam mówić nic wcześniej…

- Oj głuptasie mój kochany – zaśmiałem się i przytuliłem ją do siebie – To prawda, dość dobrze dogaduję się z Jasperem i Emmettem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie chcę wrócić z tobą do domu. To ty jesteś moją żoną i to z tobą najchętniej spędzam czas.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Ja ciebie też moja ty kochana wampirzyco – odpowiedziałem przytulając ją jeszcze mocniej – Czyli wracamy do domu.


	24. Chapter 24

24

ALICE

Wiedziałam, że ten moment musi kiedyś nadejść, ale nie sądziłam, że to będzie tak szybko. Wiem, że minął ponad tydzień, ale tak szybko to zleciało…

Dziś rano Isa, Daniel i mały Ethan przenieśli się do siebie. Oczywiście wszyscy (poza Edwardem) jej to odradzali i pytali czemu. Isa wcisnęła im bajkę, że już i tak za długo nam siedzą na głowie (co oczywiście spotkało się z naszym stanowczym oburzeniem i protestem) i że niedługo mały zacznie uważać ich dom za swój.

- Najwyższa pora wrócić w końcu do siebie – mówili.

Ja jednak wiem, że prawdziwy powód, dla którego postanowili nas opuścić jest zupełnie inny. Może i nie czytam w myślach, ale widziałam, jak Edward postanawia porozmawiać z Isą, a zaraz po tej rozmowie Dominowa podjęła decyzję o powrocie. Co prawda wizja była wtedy jeszcze bardzo niewyraźna, ale jednak. I w końcu stało się.

- Zadowolony jesteś z siebie? – warknęłam na Edwarda gdy samochód Dominów wyjechał już na główną drogę.

- Co masz na myśli? – spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Dobrze wiesz. Już raz przez ciebie straciłam kontakt z Isą. Mam nadzieję, że kolejnych nie będzie.

- Dalej nie rozumiem…

- Nie udawaj. Myślisz, że nie wiem, czemu Isa tak nagle chciała wrócić do domu. Jeszcze po tym, co stało się wczoraj w ogrodzie?

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – przestraszył się.

- Pamiętaj, że skoro planowałeś tą rozmowę, to ja to zobaczyłam. Niestety nie umiem tak jak ty, zignorować swojego daru – mruknęłam.

- Uwierz mi, że moim celem z pewnością nie było wygonienie stąd Dominów – zirytował się.

- Więc w takim razie, co nim było?

- Nie wiem… - wzruszył ramionami – Po prostu myślałem, że jeśli jej to powiem, to w jakiś sposób pogodzi się z tym, co się wtedy stało. Co ja wtedy zrobiłem i powiedziałem…

- I ty żyjesz już prawie 200 lat? – zapytałam z udawanym szokiem.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Już wiem, co dostaniesz ode mnie na Gwiazdkę – prychnęłam – Poradnik postępowania z kobietami. Bo jak widzę co wyprawiasz, to mam ochotę dać ci takiego kopa, żebyś wylądował na Marsie albo jeszcze dalej.

- A co ja takiego wyprawiam? – zapytał.

Widziałam, jak robi się coraz bardziej wściekły. Dobrze, że byliśmy sami w jego pokoju i nikt nas nie słyszał. Mogłam mu spokojnie dogadać nie obawiając się, że ktoś będzie nam przerywał, czy próbował uspokoić.

- Nie wiem czemu, ale w stosunku do kobiet to niestety nie grzeszysz delikatnością ani subtelnością. Dobrze, rozumiem powody, dla których postąpiłeś w taki sposób osiemdziesiąt lat. Ale teraz? Powiedziałeś jej to dlatego, że chciałeś, żeby pogodziła się z przeszłością. A nie pomyślałeś, że skoro zgodziła się z nami czasowo zamieszkać i utrzymuje z nami kontakty, to już to zrobiła? Że dużo lepiej byłoby, gdybyś jednak sobie tą rozmowę darował? Pamiętasz, jak Jasper po raz pierwszy rozmawiał z Isą? Mówił nam, jakie miała odczucia i że bała się kontaktu z nami. Ale skoro jednak nie wyjechała i bez przeszkód z nami rozmawia, nawet z tobą, to jest już dużo lepiej.

- O tym nie pomyślałem…

- Przykro mi, ale zachowujesz się jak skończony egoista. I wtedy i teraz też. Ty się bałeś o nią, ty miałeś wyrzuty sumienia… Ani razu nie pomyślałeś o Isie ani o tym, co ona może czuć i jak zareagować na twoje pomysły.

- Chyba faktycznie masz rację…

- Nie chyba a na pewno – przerwałam mu.

- Chyba powinienem ją przeprosić – stwierdził.

- Ani mi się waż! – zaprzeczyłam – Nie wracaj już do tego. A przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Zachowuj się, jakby nic się nie stało. I nie bądź nachalny, bo przez najbliższy czas na pewno nie będzie szukać twojego towarzystwa. Po prostu bądź naturalny. Ja wiem, że gdzieś tam głęboko ukryty jest w tobie prawdziwy romantyk, którym byłeś jak poznałeś Bellę, a którego znowu schowałeś po jej urodzinach. Odnajdź go na nowo w sobie i on powie ci, co masz robić…

EDWARD

Jasny gwint!

Czemu ja jestem takim skończonym kretynem?! Czemu tak bardzo ranię tych, na których zależy mi najbardziej?!

Alice ma rację. Jestem egoistą. Czemu sam wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się głębiej na motywami mojego postępowania. Myślałem, że moje decyzje były słuszne… Dopiero teraz Alice otworzyła mi oczy. Faktycznie za każdym razem sam podejmowałem decyzję i byłem przekonany, że inni je popierają. A tak naprawdę tylko szkodziłem zamiast pomagać. Przecież wtedy nikt inny nie chciał wyjeżdżać z Forks. Alice i Rose były nawet na mnie wściekłe z tego powodu. Nie pomyślałem, że przez moje widzimisię cierpią inni, że muszą zmieniać swoje życie…

- Przepraszam Alice – wyszeptałem.

- Mnie nie masz za co przepraszać – powiedziała delikatnie się uśmiechając – Jesteśmy rodzeństwem, więc to jasne, że będę ci pomagać. Każdy ma prawo popełniać błedy. Wampiry także.

- Wiem, ale i tak przepraszam. Za to wszystko, co przeze mnie musiałaś przechodzić… Chyba jednak nie jestem najlepszym bratem…

- Jesteś – pocieszyła mnie – Po prostu przez pewne wydarzenia gdzieś tam po drodze się zagubiłeś. Ale spokojnie, już ja cię naprostuję – dodała uśmiechnięta, po czym mocno nie przytuliła.

- Kocham cię siostrzyczko – powiedziałem oddając uścisk.

Chwilę później opuściła mój pokój. Wiedziała, co postanowiłem. Nie oponowała. A nawet zgodziła się mi pomóc. Ja zostałem jeszcze chwilę. Musiałem przemyśleć, czy naprawdę chcę zrobić to, co właśnie planuję. W końcu po paru minutach postanowiłem zejść do salonu, gdzie powinni już siedzieć wszyscy. Miałem rację.

- Co się stało brat, że nas tak zwołałeś? – zapytał roześmiany Emmett.

Spojrzałem po twarzach całej rodziny. Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper. Najbliższe mi osoby, które nie raz skrzywdziłęm swoim zachowaniem.

- Chciałem was wszystkich bardzo przeprosić – powiedziałem – Wiem, że przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat nie byłem ani najlepszym bratem ani synem. Wszystko co robiłem, robiłem z myślą o sobie nie biorąc pod uwagę, że mogę was w ten sposób krzywdzić – mówiłem dalej – Przepraszam.

- Nie masz za co – głos zabrał Carlise – Jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina jest po to, żeby się wspierać. I bez względu na to, co zrobisz, zawsze będziemy z tobą.

Reszta rodzeństwa poparła słowa taty, a Esme po prostu wstała i mnie przytuliła tak, jak robi to każda matka.

- Chciałbym na jakiś czas wyjechać – dodałem po chwili – Potrzebuję trochę czasu spędzić w samotności i wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Będziecie mieli coś przeciw? – czekając na ich reakcję czułem, jak w momencie mama cała się spięła – Obiecuję, że niedługo wrócę.

- Jeśli masz się przez to poczuć lepiej, to jedź – odparła – Uważaj na siebie.

Pocałowałem ją w czoło i wybiegłem z domu.


	25. Chapter 25

25

ISA

Od wydarzeń w ogrodzie Cullenów minął już ponad miesiąc. Co się przez ten czas działo? Nic specjalnego. Spokojnie żyliśmy, jak wszyscy inni mieszkańcy Forks. Co prawda na początku wzbudziliśmy niemałą sensację, pojawiając się z dzieckiem. Ale opowiedzieliśmy wszystkim zmyśloną wersję wydarzeń i teraz już wszyscy przywykli do obecności naszego synka. U Daniela w pracy też się na początku dziwili, ale już jest ok.

Żyliśmy jakby nic się nie stało. Oczywiście Ethan całkowicie przeorganizował nasze życie, ale nie doczuliśmy tego jakoś specjalnie. Może dlatego, że (wbrew obawom wszystkich) doskonale wiedzieliśmy, co nas czeka, a na dodatek byliśmy wampirami i to, co innym zajmowało kilkanaście godzin, my wykonywaliśmy w kilkanaście sekund. No i najważniejsze nie musieliśmy dla małego zarywać nocy, bo i tak nie spaliśmy. Największy problem mieliśmy jedynie, gdy musiałam jechać do księgarni. A ponieważ bardzo ją zaniedbałam, teraz bywałam tam prawie codziennie. Na szczęście nie należę do szefów, którzy nie są lubiani przez personel, dlatego dziewczyny nie miały nic przeciwko moim wizytom. Co więcej, odkąd pojawiałam się tam z synkiem, były zachwycone.

- Ethan będzie najbardziej rozpieszczonym dzieckiem – śmiałam się bardzo często.

I pewnie miałam rację. I wcale nie mam na myśli tego, że kiedy coś chce, to to dostaje. Na to jest za mały i nie rozumie tego. Nawet mówić jeszcze nie umie. Mam na myśli raczej to, że swoim urokiem oczarowuje wszystkich. Wystarczy, że spojrzy na kogoś swoimi brązowymi oczkami, a ta osoba już jest w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Mały jest cały czas u kogoś na rękach, ktoś się z nim bawi, siedzi przy nim… I nie mówię o sobie. Chociaż przyznaję, że na początku sama nie mogłam się pohamować, żeby nie siedzieć z nim przez cały czas. Mnie też oczarował. I czaruje dalej, ale poradziłam sobie z tym. W końcu już kiedyś przez to przechodziłam. Mam też inne obowiązki, więc nie siedzę z nim 24h na dobę. Owszem bardzo często mi towarzyszy, ale on leży sobie spokojnie w wózku, a ja zajmuję się innymi rzeczami. Podobnie podchodzi do tego Daniel. Natomiast wszyscy pozostali kompletnie stracili dla naszego syna głowę. Koledzy Daniela ze szkoły, dziewczyny u mnie w księgarni, Cullenowie. A już szczególnie Alice i Rose. Dwie najukochańsze ciocie.

Tak, Rose też. Musiało minąć tyle lat i tyle się wydarzyć, żebyśmy potrafiły się z sobą dogadać. Teraz śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że jest moją przyjaciółką. I razem z Alice bywają częstymi bywalczyniami naszego domu.

Pamiętam, jak jakiś czas temu przyszły we dwie. Obecność Alice oczywiście mnie nie zaskoczyła, ale Rosalie jak najbardziej tak.

- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała w pewnym momencie.

- Jasne – odparłam zaskoczona.

Alice została z Ethanem, a my wyszłyśmy do ogrodu.

- O co chodzi? – spytałam.

- Chciałam cię przeprosić – powiedziała cicho, a mnie po prostu zamurowało.

- Przeprosić? Za co?

- Za to wszystko, co było kiedyś… Nie znałam cię, a oceniłam. W dodatku negatywnie, choć nic nie zrobiłaś. Ja po prostu ci zazdrościłam. Byłaś człowiekiem, a w dodatku zdobyłaś uwagę Edwarda, co mnie wcześniej się nie udało. Wiedziałaś o naszym sekrecie i bałam się, że powiesz o tym komuś. W jakiś sposób obwiniałam cię o to, co mnie samą spotkało. Bycie wampirem, to nie jest dla mnie spełnienie marzeń…

Stałam tam i patrzyłam na nią. Z każdym jej słowem byłam coraz bardziej zaskoczona. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak zareagować, co powiedzieć…

- Rosalie… - próbowałam wydobyć z siebie jakiś głos – Ja… Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Zaskoczyłaś mnie…

- Ja po prostu długo nad tym myślałam. Teraz wiem, że pochopnie cię wtedy oceniłam. Nawet nie zadałam sobie trudu, żeby cię poznać… Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz?…

- Oczywiście Rose. Nie mam czego ci wybaczać. To ja wtargnęłam w wasz świat i mogłaś poczuć się zagrożona. Żadna z nas nie jest niczemu winna. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej?

- Na pewno – odparła uśmiechnięta.

Od tamtej pory Rose zmieniła się nie do poznania. Siedzi z nami i żartuje. Już nie wychodzi z pokoju, kiedy ja się w nim pojawiam. Po prostu zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami.

Co do Edwarda… Tak, wiem, że wyjechał. Ale w jakiś specjalny sposób mnie to nie zainteresowało. Czemu? Bo sam do tego doprowadził. Owszem, zranił mnie wtedy. Ale to przeszłość. Było minęło. Teraz jest teraźniejszość. Myślałam, że będziemy umieli ze sobą rozmawiać. Nie mówię przecież o ciągłym spędzaniu razem czasu, ale o kulturalnej rozmowie. Nie dalibyśmy rady wiecznie się unikać. W końcu mój mąż jest jego nauczycielem i wychowawcą, przyjaźnię się z jego siostrami i braćmi, a jego rodzice są dla mnie jak moi własni… Nie ma możliwości, żebyśmy się mijali. Ale on znowu wszystko zepsuł. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mi wtedy to wszystko powiedział.

Mnie też wtedy poniosło. Nie potrafię go nienawidzić. Nawet po tym, co mi powiedział. Kiedyś tak, nie miałam z tym najmniejszych problemów. Ale nie teraz. Nie wiem czemu. Na pewno nie mają z tym nic wspólnego słowa, które mi powiedział. Wręcz przeciwnie, powinnam być jeszcze bardziej wściekła. Chyba nie myślał, że parę słów wystarczy, żebym całkowicie zmieniła swoje życie? Żebym zostawiła męża i wróciła do niego? Jeśli tak, to bardzo się mylił. Może i między nami było kiedyś coś cudownego, ale się skończyło. Na jego własną prośbę. Było mi ciężko, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradziłam. Zdołałam ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Więc teraz niech nie niszczy tego. Nie pozwolę mu na to. Za długo pracowałam na to, co mam teraz, żeby pozwolić komukolwiek to zniszczyć.

Jakoś tak się złożyło, że rozmawiałam na ten temat z Alice. Nie wypytywałam jej, co jest przyczyna wyjazdu, ani o czym rozmawiali. Po prostu wymieniałyśmy się spostrzeżeniami. Wywnioskowałam, że zrozumiał swoją głupotę (pewnie za pomocą chochlicy) i pojechał w jakieś odludne miejsce przemyśleć sobie to i owo. Może wyjdzie mu to na zdrowie.

Oczywiście Daniel nic nie wie o wydarzeniach w ogrodzie Cullenów. Nie, nie okłamuje go. Nie pytał, a ja nie mówiłam. Nie czuje potrzeby. Już raz zraziłam go do nich i wiem, ze jest raczej drażliwy na ich punkcie, a szczególnie jednego. Nawet jeśli teraz dobrze się z nimi rozumie i miło spędza czas w ich towarzystwie. Ale i tak kocha mnie i gdybym powiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, to zaraz zacząłby działać. Skąd wiem? Bo go znam. I wcale nie jestem zarozumiała. Po prostu znam swoją wartość. I jestem pewna jego uczuć. W końcu ja też go kocham. I nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym miała być z kimś innym. I Daniel dobrze o tym wie.

W każdy razie nasze życie toczyło się spokojnym rytmem. Nie narzekaliśmy na nudę, ale skoki adrenaliny też nam nie groziły. Nie spodziewaliśmy się żadnych zmian. Ani wizyt. Jedynie Jane nas odwiedziła, a my sami wybieraliśmy się do Volturii, kiedy w Europie zawita wiosna.

Jednak życie po raz kolejny szykowało nam niespodziankę…


	26. Chapter 26

26

ALICE

Tegoroczna zima w Forks była ciepła. I ponura. Śniegu było mało, a dużo deszczu. I burz. A to znowu cieszyło Emmetta, bo spokojnie mogliśmy grać w bejsbol.

I to też zaplanowaliśmy na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Może zaprosimy Dominów? – zaproponował Jasper.

- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł – stwierdziłam i już miałam telefon w ręce.

Isa wydawała się nieprzekonana. Nie miała z kim zostawić Ethana, a było trochę za zimno, żeby brać go ze sobą. Ale w końcu po długich namowach udało mi się ją przekonać. Pojawią się oboje z Danielem. I wezmą ze sobą też małego.

Oczywiście od razu powiadomiłam o tym fakcie resztę rodziny. Jedni byli bardzo zadowoleni, a inni nieco bardziej sceptyczni. I to nie samym faktem, że Dominowie będą, ale że wezmą ze sobą małego. Bo prawda jest taka, że pogoda bardzo odpowiednia dla takiego malucha nie jest.

Ale w każdym razie za dwie godziny mieliśmy się spotkać na naszej polance do gry. Isa zapewniła mnie, że pamięta, gdzie to jest.

Jednak zaczęłam w to wątpić, gdy sami znaleźliśmy się na polanie. Byliśmy punktualnie o umówionej godzinie, a Isy, Daniela i Etahan ani śladu.

- Czuję jakiś zapach – powiedział nagle Jaspe, gdy zawiał nieco mocniejszy wiatr – To chyba wampir, nawet dwa. Zbliżają się od południa.

Zaskoczeni obróciliśmy się we wskazaną przez niego stronę. Ja jeszcze nic nie czułam, ale Jasper jako wyćwiczony w boju wampir, miał znacznie lepszy węch niż mój. Jednak po chwili poczułam to.

- Przecież to Edward – powiedziałam, gdy tylko rozpoznałam ten zapach – Ale nie jest sam… - zdziwiłam się.

I nie tylko ja byłam zaskoczona. Pozostała część rodziny również.

Mnie bardziej jednak dziwił fakt, że nie miałam żadnej wizji dotyczącej brata i jego towarzyszki. Ale zaraz wszystko miało się wyjaśnić.

EDWARD

Przez te dwa miesiące, kiedy nie było mnie w domu, nie robiłem nic specjalnego. Biegałem, myślałem, polowałem… Wszystko i nic. Nie zatrzymywałem się praktycznie nigdzie. A przynajmniej nie na dłużej. Ot jedynie, gdy przysiadłem na jakiejś wysokiej gałęzi drzewa, czy wierzchołku góry. Ale to nie trwało długo. Raptem po kilkanaście godzin… A potem przeważnie jakiś dźwięk wyrywał mnie z zamyślenia i ruszałem w dalszą drogę. I tak bez końca… byłem tylko ja i moje myśli. Nawet nie wiem, ile ta wędrówka trwała. Po prostu biegłem przed siebie. Nawet specjalnie nie zastanawiałem się nad kierunkiem. Jedynie, na co jeszcze jako tako zwracałem uwagę to to, żeby nie pokazywać się żadnym ludziom. Nie potrzebowałem dodatkowych kłopotów. Miałem wystarczająco swoich…

Jak mówiłem, krążyłem po świecie bez celu i nie zważając na kierunek. Dlatego nieźle się zdziwiłem, kiedy zacząłem rozpoznawać okolicę. Byłem coraz bliżej domu. Czy się cieszyłem? Nie wiem…

Z jednej strony tak, bo tam była moja rodzina, ludzie, którzy kochając mnie bez względu na wszystko i nie zostawią mnie, nawet jak popełnię największe głupstwo. Dopiero teraz, będąc tak blisko zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknie. Za cieplą miłością Esme, za opanowaniem Carlise'a, żartami Emmetta, chłodem Rosalie, spokojem Jaspera, czy radością Alice. Każdy z nas był inny, ale dzięki temu tak dobrze się rozumieliśmy.

Zaś z drugiej… Z drugiej byli Dominowie. I Bella. Wiem, że ją skrzywdziłem. Nie tylko wtedy, ale teraz też. Naprawdę zachowałem się jak skończony idiota i egoista. Chociaż wtedy tak nie myślałem. Wiedziałem, że za te słowa osiemdziesiąt lat temu nienawidziła mnie. I myślałem, że dalej tak jest. Widać jej nie doceniłem… Jest dużo lepszym wampirem niż ja kiedykolwiek będę. Umiała mi wybaczyć. W ostatnim czasie zastanawiałem się, jak ja sam bym się czuł, gdyby ktoś postąpił wobec mnie tak jak ja zrobiłem wtedy. Do jakiego doszedłem wniosku? Chyba bym się załamał, a potem miałbym ochotę zabić z wściekłości. Nie na tą osobę, ale ogólnie. Na świat, przeznaczenie… I na pewno nigdy, ale to naprawdę nigdy nie chciałbym już się spotkać z tą osobą. Ani z nikim innym, kto by mi ją przypominał. A ona? Nie potrafię czytać jej myśli, ale wiem, że potrafiła mi to wybaczyć. Po prostu się z tym pogodziła. Ja bym nie potrafił. Choć tak naprawdę nie można przewidzieć, co zrobiłoby się w jakiejś sytuacji, jeśli się w takowej nie znalazło.

W pewnym momencie musiałem przerwać moje rozmyślania. Dotarłem do domu. Ale było coś jeszcze. A raczej ktoś.

Przed drzwiami stał jakiś wampir, co poznałem dopiero teraz po zapachu. Wcześniej byłem tak zamyślony, że nawet nie poczułem tego słodkiego zapachu. A był bardzo intensywny. Choć w żadnym wypadku nie apetyczny.

On chyba też mnie właśnie wyczul, bo odwrócił się w moją stronę. A raczej ona. Była piękna. Średniego wzrostu, o bladej cerze. Oczy miała płynno złote, a włosy spływały jej czarnymi falami na plecy. Kogoś mi przypominała, ale nie mogłem skojarzyć, kogo.

- Witaj. Kim jesteś? – spytałem od razu.

- Cześć. Nazywam się Anette Oliveri – odpowiedziała z lekki akcentem włoskim.

- A co robisz przed moim domem?

- Twoim? Wybacz nie wiedziałam. Szukam kogoś, a że poczułam wampiry, to myślałam, że ich tu znajdę… Ale dom jest pusty.

- Szukasz jakiś wampirów?

- Tak. A co to, przesłuchanie?

- Nie – szybko zaprzeczyłem – Po prostu nie spodziewałem się…

- Dobra, mniejsza z tym – powiedziała – Tu i tak nikogo nie ma.

I już chciała odejść, gdy ją zatrzymałem.

- Jak mówiłem, to mój dom. A skoro jest pusty i słyszę burzę, to wiem, gdzie ich znaleźć…

- Burzę? Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Chodź ze mną, a się przekonasz – zaproponowałem.

Stanęła obok mnie.

- Więc prowadź – powiedziała i ruszyliśmy w drogę.

Biegliśmy w milczeniu, Anette nieco z tyłu, bo nie znała drogi. Nie potrzebowałem wiele, żeby wyczuć zapach rodziny. I chociaż mieszał się w jedno, ja doskonale potrafiłem odróżnić zapachy poszczególnych członków.

Niedługo potem dotarliśmy na polanę wysoko w górach. Na jej środku stała moja rodzina. Wyglądali, jakby na kogoś czekali, a gdy nas zobaczyli, to byli całkowicie zaskoczeni.

- Edward – ucieszyła się Esme i już stała obok mnie, żeby mnie uściskać.

Pozwoliłem jej na to. Domyślam się, że tęskniła. Ja zresztą też. Zaraz po niej doskoczyła do mnie Alice, a po niej reszta.

- Edwardzie, kim jest twoja towarzyszka? – spytała po wszystkim chochlica.

- Wybaczcie. To jest Anette, Anette to moja rodzina – przedstawiłem ich – Od lewej Carlise, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett i Rosalie.

- Miło mi was poznać – powiedziała wampirzyca.

- Anette szuka wampirów – wyjaśniłem im.

Słysząc moje słowa, ta jedynie wywróciła oczami.

- Nie jakiś tam wampirów, a konkretnych – dodała, bo faktycznie moja słowa zabrzmiały nieco dziwnie.

- To znaczy?

Jednak nie doczekaliśmy się odpowiedzi, bo na polanie pojawili się nowi goście. Isa, Daniel i Ethan.

- Cześć Isa, cześć Daniel – przywitała ich Alice.

Włoszka odwróciła się w stronę nowoprzybyłych, a jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech,

- Isa! – krzyknęła i już znalazła się przy niej.

- Anette?! – odparła zdziwiona Dominowa.

Zaraz potem obie rzuciły się sobie w ramiona.


	27. Chapter 27

27

ISA

- Jesteśmy już spóźnieni – krzyknęłam do Daniela.

- Jeszcze chwilkę – odkrzyknął – Zaraz znajdę ten kij.

Daniel choć z pochodzenia jest Polakiem, bardzo polubił grę w bejsbol, która jest typowo amerykańską rozrywką. Kiedyś na urodziny sprezentowałam mu cały zestaw do gry. Niestety ja nie lubię tego sportu (chyba, że jako widz), więc ze mną nie pogra. Dlatego też prezent przez bardzo długi czas leżał schowany. A teraz kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, trudno go znaleźć.

- Zaraz się Ethan ugotuje w tych ciuchach – dalej go poganiałam.

A moje słowa nie były tylko słowami, Na dworze nie było zbyt ciepło, więc musiałam małego dość grubo ubrać, tym bardziej, że wybieraliśmy się w góry i pewni znowu tak szybko nie wrócimy.

- Mam! – usłyszałam krzyk męża.

- Nareszcie – westchnęłam z ulgą.

Chwilę później obok mnie stanął Daniel i oznajmił, że jest już gotowy do drogi. Więc ruszyliśmy.

Na szczęście dobrze pamiętałam drogę, choć byłam tam tylko raz i to w dość nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Oczywiście, jak tylko Aro dowiedział się o mojej przygodzie z Jamesem, od razu kazał odszukać Victorię i ją zabić. Ja nie miałam nic w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. Ale w końcu on dłużej był wampirem i bardziej znał się na ich życiu. Poza tym bał się, że rudowłosa wampirzyca może chcieć się mścić za swojego ukochanego. Cóż… Od dawna nie żyje i już raczej się tego nie dowiemy.

Na miejsce dotarliśmy po niespełna pięciu minutach. Już z daleka dojrzałam, że jest z nimi Edward i w dodatku nie sam. Ale nie zawracałam sobie nim głowy.

- Cześć Isa, cześć Daniel – wykrzyknęła Alice, gdy tylko nas zobaczyła.

Wszystkie głowy automatycznie odwróciły się w naszym kierunku. I wtedy poczułam, jak w momencie robię się niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwa.

- Isa! – krzyknęła Anette, a po chwili ja zrobiłam to samo, tyle że wykrzykując jej imię.

Zaraz potem rzuciłyśmy się sobie w ramiona.

Tak dawno jej nie widziałam. Nawet nie wiem, ile czasu minęło… Gdy jest się nieśmiertelnym i nie odczuwa konieczności spania, czas leci zupełnie inaczej. Coś, co kiedyś było dla mnie długo, teraz jest albo wydaje się zaledwie ułamkiem sekundy.

- Co ty tu robisz? Na jak długo przyjechałaś? – zasypałam ją gradem pytań nie chcąc wypuścić z ramion.

- Stęskniłam się za wami, więc jestem – odparła wesoła i uśmiechnięta – I nie wiem, ale raczej na dłużej. Tyle lat podróżowania po świecie mnie znudziło, więc postanowiłam gdzieś się w końcu osiedlić. Pomyślałam, że może udostępnicie mi u siebie kanapę? – zapytała wybuchając śmiechem.

- Nawet nie musisz pytać – oburzyłam się, ale bardzo szczęśliwa – Dobrze wiesz, że gdziekolwiek jesteśmy, dla ciebie zawsze mamy przygotowany pokój. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Peter?

Niestety na odpowiedź chwilę musiałam poczekać, bo Anette właśnie witała się z Danielem, który też za nią bardzo tęsknił.

- Aro miał dla niego jakieś zadanie, więc dołączy do mnie później.

- Byliście w Volterze? Co u Paolo? – spytałam.

- Tak. Macie ucałowania od Aro i całej reszty. Paolo trzyma się dobrze i dalej żyje w swoim elektronicznym świecie. A gdzie najmłodszy członek rodziny?

- Już wiesz?

- Jasne, Jane powiedziała mi jak tylko weszliśmy do pałacu – zaśmiała się.

Byłam tak pogrążona w rozmowie z wampirzycą, że zupełnie zapomniałam o Cullenach.

JASPER

Przyglądałam się z boku Isie i tej nowej. Pewnie jak cała moja rodzina. I żałuję, że nie czuję ich emocji. Tak, Anette też nie wyczuwałem. Do Isy już się przyzwyczaiłem, ale do innych jeszcze nie. Ale podejrzewam, że to przez tarczę Dominowej. W każdym razie nie muszę korzystać z mojego daru, żeby wiedzieć, że obie są teraz bardzo szczęśliwe. I właśnie dlatego żałowałem, że nie mogę tego poczuć. Tej radości, szczęścia, euforii… Skąd wiem, że czułbym akurat te emocje i uczucia? Bo twarz Isy jest jak otwarta księga i wszystko to zobaczyłem w jej oczach.

Ta radość sprawiła, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, kim Anette jest dla Isy? Bo widać, że łączy je nie tylko czysta sympatia, ale też szczera i bezwarunkowa miłość.

- To wy sobie poplotkujcie, a ja może dołączę do pozostałych – usłyszałem nagle głoś Daniela, a po chwili znalazł się obok mnie – To jak, gramy? – zapytał.

- Jasne – „powrócił do żywych" Em.

Szybko podzieliliśmy się na dwie drużyny i zaczęliśmy grać. Daniel okazał się bardzo dobrym graczem, choć jak się zarzekał, nigdy wcześniej nie grał. Isa i Anette stały niedaleko rozmawiały. Mały Ethan był bardzo spokojny. Początkowo leżał grzecznie w nosidełku, ale po jakimś czasie jego mama (o matko jak to brzmi!) wzięła go na ręce. Nigdy nie miałem do czyta nenia z tak małym dzieckiem, więc wszystkiego jego zachowania były dla mnie całkowitą nowością. I nie tylko dla mnie. Najwięcej radości sprawiało mi obserwowanie Alice, która z kolei nie mogła powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na najmniejszego członka rodziny naszego nauczyciela. A było na co patrzeć. Bo ilekroć Daniel przebiegał w jego pobliżu, uśmiechał się. Ale to nie był zwykły uśmiech. Śmiał się całym sobą, nie tylko ustami. I wyciągał w jego kierunku rączki. Nie mogłem się temu nadziwić…

Dwie godziny później burza się skończyła, więc i my musieliśmy skończyć mecz.

- Odegram się jeszcze, zobaczycie – odgrażał się Emmett, który był w przegranej drużynie, razem z Carlisem, Rosalie i Edwardem

Ja, Alice, Esme i Daniel wygraliśmy.

- To ja w imieniu swoim i męża zapraszam wszystkich do nas do domu – powiedziała Isa pojawiając się z synem i swoją towarzyszką obok nas.

- Dziękujemy za zaproszenie Iso, ale jest już późno i Ethan pewnie jest zmęczony – powiedziała Esme.

- Nawet nie chcę słyszeć odmowy – tym razem ona powiedziała – W dodatku zrobiłam ciasteczka czekoladowe.

Temu ostatniemu argumentowani nie sposób było się oprzeć, dlatego też niedługo potem siadaliśmy w salonie Dominów. Wszyscy poza mną, Alice i Rosalie ciekawie rozglądali się po wnętrzu. Oczywiście uwagę Emmetta przykuła popielniczka stojąca pośrodku stołu.

- Ciekawy element wystroju wnętrza – zauważył – A skoro oboje nie palicie, to podejrzewam, że Daniel pracuje w szkole tak intensywnie, że po powrocie do domu nie ma już na nic siły i musisz sama dbać o swoje zadowolenie – zwrócił się do gospodyni.

Oczywiście słysząc jego wypowiedź wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Wyobraź sobie, że ma baaardzo dużo siły i jest mi to zupełnie zbędne. Ale ponieważ jest to prezent, to nie wyrzucam tego.

- Prezent? – zdziwił się Edward – Kto daje takie… hmmm… niepraktyczne i wprawiające w kłopot prezenty?

- Zgadnij – odparła Isa i sugestywnie spojrzała w kierunku mojej dziewczyny.

Po raz kolejny salon wypełnił się śmiechem, jeszcze bardziej histerycznym niż poprzednio. A sprawczyni całego zamieszania? Stała pośrodku i z rządzą mordu wpatrywała się w brata.

- Niepraktyczne? Wprawiające w zakłopotanie? – nie dowierzała – Edwardzie Cullen, jako że najnowocześniejsze nowinki odnośnie wystroju wnętrz są ci całkowicie obce, przemilcz temat, na którym nie znasz. To jest bardzo nowoczesne wzornictwo…

- Stary – podszedł do mnie misiek – Znam cię kopę lat, podobnie jak twoją dziewczynę, a moją siostrę, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że macie problemu w sypialni. Rozpatrzę to, następnym razem kupując wam jakiś prezent, bo widać Alice jest niezaspokojona, co widać w podejmowanych przez nią decyzjach – wygłosił.

Jeśli wcześniejszy wybuch śmiechu nazwałem histerycznym, to nie wiem, jakie słowa określą ten. Wampiry słyną z tego, ze nic nie jest w stanie wytrącić ich z równowagi. Kto tak uważa, myli się. Wystarczy spojrzeć na osoby znajdujące się teraz w salonie Dominów. Daniel już tarza się na podłodze ze śmiechu, podobnie jak Em i Anette. Podejrzewam, że Isa też ma na to wielką ochotę, ale trzyma na rękach Ethana i to ją powstrzymuje. Rose najpierw trzepnęła miśka po głowie, a potem sama zaczęła się śmiać. Ja i Alice powinniśmy być oburzeni. Ale nie potrafiliśmy. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek w takiej sytuacji potrafił. Śmialiśmy się razem z innymi. A Em? Dziwie się, że nie zrobił dziury w podłodze, po tym jak huknął na podłogę nie mogąc już wytrzymać na nogach.

Długo zajęło nam uspokojenie się i dojście do siebie, ale na szczęście nie okazało się to niemożliwe. Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy, w międzyczasie zajadając się ciasteczkami. Owszem, zdarzało się, że ktoś powiedział coś śmiesznego, ale nie wywołało to już takiej reakcji.

ANETTE

Kiedy spotkałam wampira o miedzianych włosach, nie podejrzewam kim jest. Ani w momencie, kiedy na polanie usłyszałam jego imię. Edward. Każdy może mieć takie imię. Może nieco przestarzałe, ale ładne jak każde inne. Potem zobaczyłam się z Isą i zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Bardziej zajęłam się nią i nowym członkiem naszej rodziny. Mały Ethan jest po prostu uroczy. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu.

A potem w domu okazało się, kim on tak naprawdę jest.

Edward Cullen.

Dwa słowa, które wywołały we mnie furię. Byłam w szoku. Spodziewałam się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Wiedziałam, jaka jest Isa, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że będzie w stanie się z nim zadawać. Po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił.

Spojrzałam na nią. Zachowywała się, jak zawsze. Nic nie świadczyło, że miałaby być zdenerwowana czy wytrącona z równowagi. Jedyne, co się w niej zmieniło od naszego poprzedniego spotkania, to to, że była dużo szczęśliwsza niż wtedy. Patrząc na nią widziało się to szczęście, nie trzeba było go w niej szukać na siłę. Po prostu promieniowała. Domyślałam, że w jakimś stopniu miał na to wpływa Ethan, ale nie tylko. Ta wampirza rodzina też. Tylko nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób.

Dobrze wiem, co wydarzyło się te osiemdziesiąt trzy lata temu. Co prawda nie było mnie wtedy na świecie, ale dość się nasłuchałam z opowiadań Aro, Jane czy Paolo. Dość, żeby ich znienawidzić. I przez te wszystkie lata właśnie to do nich czułam. Choć tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie spotkałam i nie znałam ich. I wiem, że Isa czuła to samo. A teraz nagle zaprasza ich do siebie, jakby tamte wydarzenia zupełnie nie miały miejsca. Nie rozumiem…

Jednak na razie to zostawię. Jak tylko nadarzy się okazja, wypytam o wszystko Isę, ale teraz dam się ponieść chwili. Cullenowie wyglądają na całkiem sympatyczną rodzinę.

- I na pewno potrafią człowieka nieźle rozśmieszyć – pomyślałam, gdy razem z innymi wampirami leżałam na podłodze, tarzając się ze śmiechu.


	28. Chapter 29

29

ALICE

Życie toczyło się dalej swoim rytmem. Polowaliśmy, chodziliśmy do szkoły, a w wolnym czasie robiliśmy, co chcieliśmy. Oczywiście często odwiedzaliśmy Isę i Daniela, a oni nas. Dobrze, że przez tyle lat życia nauczyliśmy się w jakiś sposób aktorstwa. Dzięki temu bez żadnych problemów mogliśmy w szkole udawać, że Daniel jest surowym nauczycielem, chociaż poza nią był zupełnie inny. Można powiedzieć, że traktowaliśmy się, jak rodzina.

W dalszym ciągu jednak nie wiedzieliśmy, kim tak naprawdę jest Anette. Nie raz się nad tym zastanawialiśmy, ale każdy kolejny pomysł jest coraz bardziej niewiarygodny. Powoli dajemy sobie już z tym spokój. Sami na pewno się nie dowiemy, a takie snucie domysłów najlepszym rozwiązaniem też nie jest. Poza tym nie raz przekonaliśmy się, że fajna z niej dziewczyna i jesteśmy prawie pewni, że nie ma żądnych złych zamiarów. Ja i Rose miałyśmy nawet pomysł, żeby nieco bardziej zainteresować ją Edwardem, ale niestety z niewiadomych nam przyczyn, Anette pała do niego nienawiścią. Zresztą czy te przyczyny są takie niewiadome to można się kłócić, bo skoro jest blisko związana z Isą – a jest – to zapewne wie o wydarzeniach sprzed lat. I w przeciwieństwie do Dominów nie jest w stanie puścić tego w niepamięć. Poza tym kolejną przeszkodą w naszym niecnym planie jest Peter. Chłopak Anette, który pojawił się w Forks parę dni temu. Średniego wzrostu rudzielec. Oczywiście wampir. Raczej spokojny. O ile Daniel lepszy kontakt ma z Emmettem, tak Peter z Jasperem. O ile się orientuję nie posiada żadnego daru.

ISA

Zanim Anette pojawiła się w Volterze, Peter był nikim. Chronił zamku, ale tak naprawdę nie znaczył nic dla Aro i pozostałych. Ja też nie zwracałam na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Ot zwykły wampir, który jak wielu innych pilnował zamku. Lecz kiedy pojawiła się Anette, to się zmieniło. Kiedyś, gdy spacerowała po korytarzach Voltery, wpadła na niego i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Z każdym dniem spędzała w jego towarzystwie coraz więcej czasu. Po jakimś czasie stali się niemal nierozłączni. I tak my też zaczęliśmy go poznawać. Okazało się, że Peter to całkiem sympatyczny chłopak. Może i nie został obdarzony żadnym darem, ale jego zdolność logicznego myślenia całkowicie mu to wynagradzała. Został przemieniony mając dziewiętnaście lat. Podobnie jak inne wampiry nie pamięta, czym zajmował się przed przemianą, ale zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że musiał być jakimś analitykiem wojskowym. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że bardzo dobrze daje sobie radę w terenie, dlatego Aro co jakiś czas wysyłał go na różne misje. Podobnie było i tym razem, dlatego nie przyjechał do nas razem z Anette. Nie wiem, co robił tym razem. Nie żeby to było jakąś wielką tajemnicą. Po prostu jakoś nigdy za bardzo nie interesowałam się polityką Volturii i w dalszym ciągu mnie to nie obchodzi. Wiem, że w wampirzym środowisku nie są oni lubiani, ale - szczerze - mam to gdzieś. Dla mnie najważniejsze jest to, że dla mnie Aro jest kochanym dziadkiem. Reszta może się schować.

W każdym razie oboje – Anette i Peter – postanowili zatrzymać się u nas na dłużej.

- Przez ostatnie lata nie robiliśmy nic innego jak jeździliśmy po świecie – oznajmiła któregoś dnia wampirzyca – I w końcu nam się to znudziło. Ile można. Dlatego postanowiliśmy zatrzymać się gdzieś na dłużej. A że przy okazji trochę mi się za tobą tęskniło, wybór padł na Forks. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko i przygarniecie nas? – spytała.

Oczywiście, że nie mieliśmy. Co więcej, bardzo się cieszyłam, że w końcu się na to zdecydowali. Już od paru lat ich na to namawialiśmy, ale ciągle powtarzali, że chcą poznać świat, wyszaleć się. Smutna przytakiwałam ruchem głowy i po raz kolejny się z nimi żegnałam. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, ile czasu nie będziemy się widzieć tym razem. Aż w końcu się doczekałam. Nawet nie potrafię opisać słowami, jak bardzo jestem teraz szczęśliwa. Doskonale pamiętam dzień, kiedy Anette po raz pierwszy „wyfrunęła z rodzinnego gniazdka", byłam wtedy bliska załamania nerwowego. Aro i Jane próbowali mnie jakoś uspokoić, ale nie na wiele to się zdawało.

- Nie martw się Isa. Teraz ci wyfrunie, ale przyjdzie czas, że wróci. Kiedy już stracisz nadzieję, ona pojawi się przed tobą i będziesz wtedy najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie – powiedziała mi wtedy Giovanna, żona Marka – Poza tym ona wie, że zawsze może do ciebie wrócić i nigdy o tym nie zapomni. Choćby poznała cały tabun ludzi, ty zawsze będziesz mieć w jej sercu swoje miejsce.

Gdzieś tam w głębi mnie wiedziałam, że ma rację, choć trudno było mi w to uwierzyć. Z czasem nauczyłam się żyć ze świadomością, że Anette jest daleko od domu, ale słowa Giovanny ciągle miałam w sercu. I w końcu po tylu latach okazało się, że miała rację. A ja jestem szczęśliwa jak nigdy wcześniej.

ARO

Od dawna nic się nie działo. Już dawno nie było takiego spokoju. Żaden nomada nie stworzył armii nowonarodzonych, nikt się awanturował. Aż zrobiło się nudno. Kiedyś nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia, ale odkąd w moim życiu pojawiła się Isa, mój świat obrócił się o 360 stopni. Coś, co kiedyś nie miało dla mnie prawa bytu – jak choćby właśnie nuda – teraz jest dla mnie codziennością. Kiedyś wszystko planowałem, a ona wprowadziła do mojego życie spontaniczność. Całkowicie mnie zmieniła. Ale jak się okazało, na lepsze. Nie, wcale nie jestem zapatrzony w siebie. Po prostu wystarczy mi kogoś dotknąć i już znam wszystkie jego myśli. A takie zdanie ma cała Voltera.

- Panie – moje rozmyślanie przerwał jeden z wampirów ze straży – Wybacz, że ci przerywam, ale jeden z naszych tropicieli właśnie przekazał nam informację.

- Co się dzieje? – spytałem znudzony.

Oni zawsze przychodzą do mnie z błahostkami, więc nie przejąłem się za bardzo.

- Dmitrij znowu się pojawił – powiedział, a we mnie nagle jakby piorun trzasnął.

- Jak to? Gdzie jest? – krzyknąłem zrywając się z tronu.

- Tego dokładnie nie wiem. Ale na pewno wpadł na trop Dominów, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi tropiciel.

Byłem wściekły. Myślałem, że Dmitrij od dawna już nie żyje, a on po prostu gdzieś się zamelinował i przeczekał. W dodatku długo czekał.

Nic nie mówiłem. Strażnik odszedł.

- Co planujesz? – doszedł mnie głos Jane.

Zaskoczony odwróciłem głowę w jej kierunku. Nie słyszałem jak weszła do komnaty.

- Słyszałam wszystko – wyjaśniła.

- Trzeba jak najszybciej ostrzec Isę – stwierdziłem – Jak go znam, grozi jej wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

- Czemu? – spytała bliźniaczka – Przecież to nie Isa zabiła Swietę. Dlaczego więc ma jej grozić jakieś niebezpieczeństwo?

- Bo ja wydałem rozkaz zabicia najbliższej mu osoby. I jeśli on zabiłby teraz mnie, to nie odczułby satysfakcji. Zadałby mi trochę bólu i po kłopocie.

- Więc w czym rzecz?

- On pragnie zemsty, Chce, żebym czuł się tak, jak on. Dlatego mnie nawet nie tknie. Zamiast tego skrzywdzi lub zabije kogoś, kto jest dla mnie równie ważny, jak Swieta była dla niego.

- Isa… - mruknęła Jane.

- Dokładnie – przytaknąłem – Dzwonię teraz do niej, a zaraz potem lecimy do Forks.

DMITRIJ

Jestem cierpliwy. Czekałem tyle lat, więc te dwa dni mnie nie zbawiły. A właśnie wtedy nadarzyła się idealna okazja do zemsty. Na początku chciałem uderzyć w całą rodzinę, ale im więcej osób bliskich temu clownowi Aro zranię, tym lepiej. Więc skupiłem się na niej. Siedzi sama w swojej księgarni. Na druga razem z dzieciakiem pojechała do domu, podobnie jak dwie pracownice. Była sama jak palce. Ale już niedługo.

Najzwyczajniej w świecie wszedłem do środka.


	29. Chapter 30

30

DANIEL

Razem z Peterem, Anette i małym Ethanem siedzieliśmy w salonie i rozmawialiśmy na blachę tematy, jednocześnie czekając na powrót Isy. Nie przeczuwaliśmy nic złego. Była w swojej księgarni i nic złego jej nie groziło. A przynajmniej tak myśleliśmy.

Naszą rozmowę przerwał telefon. To był Aro.

- Witaj Aro – przywitałem dziadka mojej żony – Miło cię słyszeć.

- Cześć – powiedział krótko, po czym przeszedł do konkretów – Gdzie jest Isa? I z kim?

- W księgarni – odparłem – I jest sama, bo dziewczyny już skończyły na dziś pracę. A o co chodzi?

- Pamiętasz Dmitrija? Wiem, że za jego czasów jeszcze nie było cię u nas, ale chyba kiedyś ci o nim opowiadałem?...

- Tak, pamiętam – odparłem nieco zaskoczony.

Bo niby po co Aro ma wracać do wampira, który już nie żyje? Jaki jest sens zawracać sobie nim głowę? I co z tym ma wspólnego Isa?

- Wiem, że mówiłem ci, że nie żyje, ale okazało się, że jednak wszyscy się myliliśmy. Żyje, ma się całkiem dobrze i najprawdopodobniej jest właśnie w Forks albo w drodze do niego.

- Zaraz. Stop – hamowałem go – Chcesz powiedzieć, że wampir, któremu zabiłeś ukochaną osobę żyje i właśnie jest w drodze do nas? Powiedz, że żartujesz?

- Niestety nie. W dodatku nie mogę dodzwonić się do Isy…

Więcej mówić nie musiał.

- Jadę do niej. Odezwę się, jak będę wiedział więcej.

- Zaraz wsiadam w samolot i przylatuję.

Na tym rozmowa się zakończyła. Czym prędzej odłożyłem telefon i pognałem do garażu, w międzyczasie wyjaśniając wszystko pozostałym. Byli równie zszokowani, co ja.

- Biegnijcie do Cullenów – powiedziałem im – Wytłumaczcie im wszystko mniej więcej. Tam się spotkamy. Mam nadzieję, że razem z Isą.

Bez zbędnych słów zrobili, co kazałem.

A ja ruszyłem do Port Angeles.

EDWARD

Popołudnie jak każde inne. Nic specjalnego się nie działo. Esme zajmowała się jakimś ogrodem, Alice coś znowu projektowała, a Rose grzebała w swoim samochodzie. Zaś Emmett z Jasperem grali na konsoli. Ja siedziałem na parapecie okna i bez słowa wpatrywałem się w obraz po drugiej stronie szyby. Jednym słowem dzień jak co dzień.

Jednak dziś coś, a raczej ktoś, postanowił przerwać naszą rutynę.

- Anette i Peter biegną do nas – powiedziałem do reszty rodziny, zauważając wampiry.

Peter był mi całkowicie obojętny. Choć przyznam, że jego pojawienie się przyjąłem z pewną ulgą, bo dowiedziawszy się, że jest on chłopakiem Anette, żeńska część rodziny dała mi spokój. Bo usilnie próbowały mnie z nią wyswatać i w ogóle nie zwracały uwagi, że żadne z nas nie było zainteresowane. Ale na szczęście to już przeszłość.

Chwilę potem wampiry znalazły się w naszym domu. Okazało się, że towarzyszył im Ethan, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem.

- Co się stało? – spytał od razu Jasper poważnym tonem.

Z początku nie zrozumiałem. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że oboje są bardzo zdenerwowani, a mój brat zapewne od razu to wyczuł.

Wtedy dziewczyna zaczęła mówić, a mnie z każdym kolejnym jej słowem włos jeżył się na głowie. To nie mogła być prawda!

- Możemy tu zaczekać na Daniela? – spytała na końcu.

- Ależ oczywiście moja droga – od razu odparła Esme – Zostańcie tak długo jak będzie trzeba. Niedługo powinien wrócić też Carlise, może on coś będzie wiedział…

Jednak zanim tata wrócił z dyżuru, pojawił się Daniel…

ISA

Początek tygodnia oznacza mały ruch w księgarni. Nie wiem czemu, ale przeważnie jest tak, że w poniedziałki jest najgorszy utarg. Ruch zaczyna się dopiero około środy. Dlatego kiedy ruch nieco się przerzedził, wysłałam dziewczyny do domu, a sama zostałam na posterunku. A ponieważ wcześniej na nadmiar klientów też nie narzekałyśmy, nawet nie miałam nic konkretnego do robienia, wszystko zostało zrobione już wcześniej. Dlatego z termosu nalałam sobie kawy i zasiadłam za ladą z jedną z grubszych książek. Nie bałam się, że nie zauważę jakiegoś klienta. Akurat w moim przypadku było to niemożliwe, a poza tym dla utrzymania pozorów nad drzwiami zamontowany był niewielki dzwoneczek, który dzwonił za każdym razem, gdy ktoś otwierał drzwi. Dziś nie zdarzało się to zbyt często. A nawet jeśli już, to i tak większość ludzi to byli tak zwani „apacze", czyli osoby, które przyszły „a tak tylko popatrzeć". Mniej niż połowa z nich zdecydowała się coś kupić.

Myślałam, że podobnie będzie z panem, który pojawił się jakieś półgodziny przed zamknięciem. Odpowiedziałam na jego „dzień dobry", ale nie zwróciłam na niego większej uwagi. Nawet nie podniosłam na niego wzroku. Słyszałam jak krząta się pomiędzy półkami i wyciąga coraz to nowe książki, a potem odkłada je z powrotem. Jednym słowem, klient jakich wiele. Dlatego w dalszym ciągu czytałam rozpoczętą książkę.

Po kilku minutach usłyszałam nad głową ciche mruknięcie. Zaskoczona podniosłam głowę, bo nic wcześniej nie słyszałam. Nade mną stał średniego wzrostu mężczyzna, z ciemnymi włosami i gęstym zarostem. Ukryte pod krzaczastymi brwiami oczy miały kolor płynnego miodu.

- Tak słucham? – spytałam jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona.

Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć w okolicy żadnego wampira, który nie polowałby na ludzi i nie był Danielem lub Cullenami. A takowy właśnie przede mną stał.

- Oj, właścicielka nie byłaby zadowolona – zaśmiał się – Szukam książki.

- Ja jestem właścicielką – odparłam, delikatnie się uśmiechając, ale jednocześnie zachowując dystans, bo ów osobnik nie wzbudzał mojego zaufania – A jakiej?

- Naprawdę? W takim razie gratuluję wspaniałej księgarni. Tu tkwi problem, bo sam dokładnie nie wiem… To ma być prezent dla przyjaciela.

- Bardzo dziękuję. A co lubi pański przyjaciel?

- Klasykę. W swojej domowej biblioteczce ma pełno białych kruków. Poza tym uwielbia historię, szczególnie tę… hmmm… drastyczna i krwawą. Tak, to chyba najlepsze określenie.

- Drastyczną i krwawą? – nie bardzo zrozumiałam, ale udało mu się mnie przerazić.

Tak, mnie. Wampira.

- Wojny, masowe mordy i te sprawy – wyjaśnił z zalotnym uśmiechem.

Trochę mi ulżyło. Ale tylko trochę.

- Oj, to ciężko będzie znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. Ale nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Zaraz czegoś poszukamy.

To powiedziawszy ruszyłam w głąb sklepu, gdzie znajdował się dział historyczny i tam zaczęłam szukać czegoś odpowiedniego. Nie słyszałam, ale instynktownie wyczuwałam, że nieznajomy ruszył za mną i cały czas przyglądał się moim poczynaniom.

Po kwadransie wiedziałam, że szybko dziś nie wyjdę z pracy. Pokazałam mu już kilka naprawdę rzadkich pozycji, ale on twierdził, że jego przyjaciel już wszystkie je posiada.

- Obawiam się, że niestety nie mam nic, co zadowoli pańskiego przyjaciela – przyznałam w końcu – Chyba będzie pan musiał spróbować w jakiejś większej księgarni. Proponuję pojechać do Seatlle.

- Naprawdę nic pani nie znajdzie?

- Przykro mi. Pokazałam panu wszystkie najrzadsze okazy. Nic innego nie mam…

- Może faktycznie zajrzę do Seatlle. Będzie pani łaskawa wskazać mi drogę? Z moją orientacja w terenie jest nienajlepiej…

- Nie ma problemu. Może zaczeka pan chwilkę na zewnątrz, a ja w tym czasie zamknę sklep? – zaproponowałam, na co on ochoczo przystał.

Szybko policzyłam dzisiejszy utarg, zamknęłam kasę i opuściłam sklep. Nieznajomy czekał na mnie parę kroków dalej. Zaciągnęłam roletę i podeszłam do niego, by wyjaśnić mu drogę.

Lecz gdy tylko pojawiłam się obok niego, rzeczywistość okazała się okropna.


	30. Chapter 31

31

JASPER

Czułem przerażenie Anette. Było tak intensywne, że niemal aż namacalne. Ale tylko dla mnie. A Peter? Nie wiem. Z jednej strony czułem strach, ale nie było to uczucie całkowicie przytłaczające, a z drugiej… Nie potrafię czego określić. Albo inaczej, nie wiem, skąd w takiej sytuacji wzięło się u niego oczekiwanie. Może chodzi o powrót Daniela? Zobaczymy…

W salonie panowała ogólna atmosfera napięcia i niepewności. U niektórych też strachu. Głównie Anette, Alice i o dziwo Edward. Ten ostatni mnie zaskoczył. Chociaż gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, nie mam w tym nic dziwnego. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że mój brat w dalszym ciągu kocha Isę. Pewnie stąd też u niego ten strach…

Zastanawiając się nad tymi wszystkimi emocjami, nawet się nie zorientowałem, że ktoś zbliża się do domu. Mógł to być Carlise wracający z dyżuru, albo Daniel. Z Isą lub bez. Wolałem pierwszą opcję…

Niestety, był sam…

- I co? – od razu doskoczyła do niego Anette.

Dziwię się, że nie obudziła przy tym Ethana, który w najlepsze spał sobie u niej w ramionach. Chyba jako jedyny nie zdawał sobie racji z powagi sytuacji i z tego, co może grozić jego mamie.

Po minie wampira zorientowałem się, że dobrze nie jest…

- Księgarnia jest zamknięta i nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Ale jej samochód stoi tam, gdzie zawsze parkuje…

- Czyli sklep zamknęła, ale samochód zostawiła? – zapytał Em – To się kupy nie trzyma…

- Wiem – przyznał profesor – Na wszelki wypadek byłem jeszcze w domu, w razie gdyby po drodze wybrała się na polowanie, ale nie mam jej tam.

- Czy to oznacza?… - zapytała Anette.

- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Daniel – Naprawdę nie wiem… Obawiam się najgorszego…

ALICE

Nie potrafiłam tego pojąć. Jak można chcieć zamordować kogoś, kogo nawet się nie zna, nigdy nie widziało na oczy? Ale z drugiej strony… Gdyby ktoś zabrał mi Jaspera, nie wiem co bym wtedy zrobiła… Jest dla mnie powietrzem, osobą niezbędną do życia…

Bałam się. Już raz straciłam Bellę. Można powiedzieć, że wtedy zabrał mi ją Edward. Ale wiedziała, że gdzieś tam jest. Że żyje. A teraz? Nie chcę jej po raz kolejny tracić. Nie teraz, kiedy między nami jest znowu jak dawniej. I do tego żyć ze świadomością, że zginęła w męczarniach, całkiem niewinna. Nie potrafiłam sobie tego wyobrazić.

Żeby nie myśleć o najgorszym, starałam się ze wszystkich sił wywołać jakąś wizję dotyczącą Isy. Cokolwiek. Gdzie może przebywać, w jakim jest stanie… Od tego wszystkiego zaczynała mnie boleć głowa. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie dam rady przebić się przez jej tarczę, a jednak próbowałam dalej. Byłam gotowa znieść ten ból, byleby tylko jej pomóc.

- To nic nie da – usłyszałam obok siebie szept Edwarda – Ja też już nie raz próbowałem i jeszcze nigdy mi się nie udało…

- Wiem, ale cały czas mam nadzieję…

- Niepotrzebnie się męczysz. Jeśli w jakiś sposób tarcza Isy opadnie, na pewno od razu to zobaczysz. Jesteście sobie bardzo bliskie…

Nie odpowiedziałam już nic, a jedynie posłałam w jego stronę nikły uśmiech. Wiedziałam, że to co mówi ma sens. Inaczej nie mówiłby mi o tym. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie dla mnie są nic nie znaczące słowa rzucane na wiatr, z których nic nie wynika. Ciężko mnie do czegoś przekonać, chyba, że ktoś ma naprawdę racjonalne argumenty. A on miał. Zresztą jak zawsze. Więc dałam sobie spokój… Ale cały czas czekałam i miałam nadzieję.

DMITRIJ

W końcu.

Pierwsza część planu została wreszcie zrealizowana. Tyle lat planowania i przygotowywań nie poszło na marne. Wnuczka Aro była teraz moja. Siedziała zamknięta w piwnicy. Zakneblowana i związana. Bardzo długo szukałem czegoś tak trwałego, czego nawet wampir nie da rady rozerwać. I udało mi się. Z lian znalezionych w indyjskiej dżungli, kauczuku i aluminium udało mi się stworzyć naprawdę mocną mieszankę, której nawet ja nie dałem rady rozerwać. Przeciąć się ją dało jedynie mechaniczną piła do metalu, a i tu urządzenie było tylko jednorazowe. Wiedziałem, że nie da rady się wydostać. W końcu miałem wiele czasu, by przeprowadzać próby.

Jednak dalej pozostała druga część planu. Musiałem w jakiś sposób sprowadzić tu Volturii, a szczególnie Ara. Wszystko, co dalej zaplanowałem dla pani Domin, musiało się obyć na jego oczach. Co prawda myślałem też, żeby w kartonowym pudełku przesłać mu jej szczątki, ale to nie byłby ten efekt. A poza tym nie mógłbym patrzeć na jego twarz wykrzywioną bólem… Nie, musiał tu być osobiście.

A tak swoją drogą nie myślałem, że wnuczka Aro może być aż tak naiwna. Tak bez problemu zgodziła się pokazać mi drogę, chociaż zupełnie mnie nie znała. Byłem dla niej kimś obcym. W dodatku na dworze było już ciemno, nikt nawet by się nie zorientował, gdyby zdecydował się zabić ją na środku ulicy. Może jedynie jej wrzask przy wrzucaniu do ognia, ale jak znam życie i ludzi, nikt nie pospieszyłby jej z pomocą. Chyba że była aż tak pewna siebie, że w starciu sam na sam z innym wampirem, wyjdzie z tej potyczki zwycięsko. Cóż… przeliczyła się.

DANIEL

- Więc, co robimy? – zapytał Peter.

- Jak na razie nic nie możemy zrobić – odparł Carlise, który zdążył już wrócić do domu i szybko został zapoznany z sytuacją – Tarcza Isy uniemożliwia jakiekolwiek namierzenie jej. Już nawet nie mówię o wizjach Alice, ale o samym zapachu.

- Tak – potwierdziłem – Isa maskuje go już z przyzwyczajenia. To dla niej tak normalne, jak dla człowieka oddychanie. Robi to całkiem nieświadomie… - to powiedziawszy parsknąłem śmiechem.

- Co ci? – zdziwił się Emmett.

- Nic – szybko zaprzeczyłem – Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, że Isa zawsze twierdziła, że to dla jej bezpieczeństwa…

- A teraz może ją to zgubić – dodała Anette smutnym głosem.

- Może podzielimy się na grupy i przeszukamy okolicę? – zaproponowała Rose – Możliwe, że ktoś z nas natknie się na ślad tego Dmitrijego…

- Nie. Isa też go blokuje, bo nie wyczułem nikogo koło sklepu – zauważyłem.

- Daniel ma rację – poparł mnie doktor – Poza tym żadne z nas nigdy nie miało do czynienia z tym wampirem. Nie wiemy jak wygląda, ani czego się po nim spodziewać. Chyba musimy poczekać na Aro, aż on nam przybliży jego postać…

Dziadek mojej żony pojawił się o świcie. Początkowo był zaskoczony naszym brakiem działań, ale szybko wyjaśniliśmy mu, dlaczego tak postąpiliśmy. Zgodził się z nami, a zaraz potem opowiedział o swoich spostrzeżeniach na temat wampira. Cóż, nie powiem, żeby był zadowolony tym co usłyszałem, ale przynajmniej wiedzieliśmy czego możemy się po nim spodziewać.

- Alice! – krzyknął nagle Edward patrząc na chochlika.

Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyłem, jak wampirzyca znieruchomiała. Wyglądała zupełnie, jakby zamieniła się w posąg i patrzyła gdzieś przed siebie, na jedynie sobie znany punkt.

- Ma wizję – stwierdził Jasper w napięciu przyglądając się swojej dziewczynie.

Nagle dla wszystkich zatrzymał się czas. W napięciu się jej przyglądaliśmy, czekając na jakiekolwiek informacje. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że dowiemy się czegoś, co nam pomoże.

W końcu wizja się skończyła.

- Isa… Ona…


	31. Chapter 32

32

ISA

Nie wiem, co się dzieje…

Otworzyłam oczy i uzmysłowiłam sobie dwie rzeczy Po pierwsze jakimś cudem straciłam przytomność; po drugie, byłam związana i nawet moja nadludzka siła nie była w stanie mi pomóc. Zgłupiałam. Jestem wampirem – istotą, której nikt nie jest w stanie uwięzić, pobić ani nic w tym stylu. Można nas jedynie zabić przez spalenie. A to, co teraz działo się ze mną, zupełnie temu wszystkiemu przeczyło. Ktoś jakimś cudem sprawił, że straciłam przytomność i teraz kręciło mi się w głowie. Na dodatek związał mnie czymś tak mocnym, że nie byłam w stanie tego rozerwać. I nic nie widziałam. Wszędzie tylko czerń. Gdzie się nie odwróciłam, tam była tylko czerń. Wszechobecna i wszechogarniająca. Z każdą chwilą byłam coraz bardziej spanikowana…

W tym momencie znowu poczułam się jak człowiek. Moje nadludzkie zmysły i siła nie były mi w stanie pomóc. Byłam tylko zwykłym szarakiem…

Przypomniała mi się sytuacja z Jamesem. Dziwne, ale tamte – notabene traumatyczne – wydarzenia sprawiły, że powoli zaczęłam się uspokajać.

DMITRIJ!

W momencie przypomniałam sobie, co się stało. To, jak wyszłam z księgarni, a on stał tuż przy krawężniku i niedbale opierał się o uliczną latarnię. Potem odwróciłam się do niego tyłem, żeby wskazać mi kierunek i poczułam coś w ustach…

DMITRIJ

Tak, kolejny mój wynalazek. W końcu w jakiś sposób musiałem ogłuszyć ją na tyle, żeby dać radę ją związać. To był kolejny punkt do opracowania, nad którym myślałem przez te wszystkie lata. Setki godziny, dni i tygodni spędzonych na poszukiwaniach i w końcu się udało. Przez przypadek. Ja się tyle głowiłem, a ty wystarczyło wyjść na ulicę i napić się krwi z jakiegoś ćpuna. Początkowo nie rozumiałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Wróciłem na tą samą ulicę, gdzie go upolowałem i zacząłem prowadzić obserwację. Po zabiciu kilku kolejnych podobnych do tamtego już wiedziałem. Narkotyki.

Długo przeprowadzałem testy. Na sobie i innym wampirach. Na tyle słabych i spragnionych krwi, że byli gotowi na wszystko. W końcu udało mi się określić dawkę idealną. Wystarczyło tylko zajść panią Domin i na siłę wlać jej to do gardła. Podziałało niespodziewanie szybko. Przerzuciłem ją przez ramię i pobiegłem do mojej kryjówki, gdzie czekało na nią specjalnie przygotowanie dla niej legowisko. A raczej pudło wymalowane w środku na czarno. O tak, zemsta miała być słodka…

EDWARD

To nie mogła być prawda! Przecież to jest niemożliwe!

W czasie wizji Alice nie mogłem się oprzeć i zajrzałem do jej głowy. Widziałem wszystko razem z nią. I nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. To po prostu nie mogło się stać. Gdybym nie znał mojej siostry ani jej daru pomyślałbym, że sama manipuluje wizją. Ale nie potrafiła tego. Owszem, ktoś inny mógł to robić… Ale to było tak bardzo rzeczywiste, realne…

Po prostu niemożliwe…

ISA

Myśl Isa, myśl…

Wiedziałam, że jestem na straconej pozycji. Nie było dla mnie ratunku. Znam Dymtrija i wiem, do czego jest zdolny. Na dodatek kieruje nim zemsta. Zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko dopiec

Aro i zranić go tak bardzo, jak mój dziadek jego.

Zdecydowana większość wampirów nie odczuwa silnych emocji. Zaobserwowałam, że jedynie te, które żywią się krwią zwierząt, odczuwają je nieco mocniej. Dla moich krwiożerczych pobratymców liczy się jedynie pragnienie krwi. Ale i tu zdarzają się wyjątki. Jeśli dwa wampiry się spotkają i „zaiskrzy" między nimi, stają się dla siebie bardzo ważni. Jedyne emocje jakie wtedy odczuwają – poza pragnieniem oczywiście – wiążą się właśnie z tym drugim osobnikiem. Im dłużej są ze sobą, tym ta więź jest silniejsza. W przypadku, gdy jeden wampir z takiej pary zostanie zabity, drugi odczuwa bardzo silny ból. Psychiczny, bo fizycznego prawie wcale nie czujemy. Mój dziadek zabił wampira, który bał właśnie taki ważny dla Dmitrija. Swietę. Jego przy okazji też poranił i kiedy cała wampirza społeczność myślała, że nie żyje, ten gdzieś się zamelinował i planował zemstę. Absolutnie nie miał nic do mnie. Ba, j go nawet nigdy nie spotkałam. Chodzi po prostu o to, żeby zranić Aro równie mocno. Oczywiście, nie łączy nas taka więź. Ale dziadek kocha mnie na tyle mocno, że bardzo przeżyje moją śmierć. A Dmitrij się o tym dowiedział…

Szkoda tylko, że nie pożegnam się z Danielem, Ethanem i Anette. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiedzą, co się ze mną stało. Będą mnie szukać, pewnie dziadek im pomoże, ale po latach i tak nic nie znajdą. Chociaż nie, Dmitrij na pewno w jakiś sposób powiadomi o wszystkim Volterę. Nie po to tyle lat planował zemstę, żeby moja śmierć miała teraz przejść bez echa. Tylko szkoda, że dowiedzą się po fakcie…

No i są jeszcze Cullenowie… Szkoda byłoby po raz kolejny stracić z nimi kontakt. Nie dawno po raz kolejny udało się nam nawiązać nić porozumienia. Całkiem dobrze czułam się w ich towarzystwie. Rosalie, z którą zaczęłam się dogadywać; Esme i Carlise, którzy są dla mnie jak rodzice; Emmett ze swoimi żartami; Jasper, który jest naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem, nawet Edward z tym swoim egoizmem… No i oczywiście Alice, którą jest jak siostra o jakiej można tylko marzyć… Żadne z nich nie dowie się, jacy teraz są mi bliscy. Szkoda, że Alice nie widzi mnie w swoich wizjach… Wtedy mogłabym się z nimi przynajmniej pożegnać…

Ale zaraz, zaraz…

Jeszcze za czasów pobytu w Volerterze, razem z Jane i Aleciem sprawdzaliśmy możliwości mojej tarczy. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziałam, że żaden wampir nie jest w stanie zaatakować mnie psychicznie i mentalnie, że nie działają na mnie żadne ich dary i że jestem w stanie zamaskować swój zapach. Później wyszło też, że wampiry mające zdolności mentalne, jak właśnie na przykład czytanie w myślach, nie są w stanie zobaczyć mnie w myślach innych przedstawicieli naszej rasy. Wystarczy, że chociaż raz zobaczę tego kogoś na oczy, a moja tarcza na nim już działa.

Próbowaliśmy też rozciągać i całkowicie zdejmować tarczę. O ile z pierwszym nie miałam żadnych trudności, tak z tym drugim dość spore. W całym moim wampirzym życiu udało mi się to może raptem kilka razy. Chociaż przyznam, że potem zaniechałam tego. Po wyprowadzce z Włoch nie było mi to potrzebne, a i tam robiliśmy to głównie dla zabawy.

Ale może gdyby mi się teraz udało, to w jakiś sposób zdołałabym przekazać reszcie, co się ze mną dzieje? Ale czy dałabym radę? W końcu długo tego nie robiłam? I skąd będę wiedzieć, że faktycznie się udało?…

A niech to, próbuje. W końcu jeśli nie spróbuje, to się dowiem, czy zadziała, a same pytania niewiele mi w tym pomogą…

Dłuższą chwilę się koncentrowałam i próbowałam wyczuć tarczę, znaleźć ją w swoim umyśle. A potem próbowałam całkowicie ją zdjąć. Ale tylko na dar Alice. To było o wiele trudniejsze. Próbowałam wyobrazić sobie, jak chochlica przechodzi przez drzwi, za którymi znajduje się mój umysł. Wiem, brzmi to bardzo pokrętnie, ale inaczej wytłumaczyć się tego nie da…

- _Alice proszę… Zobacz mnie… Miej wizje… Wejdź do mojej głowy… - _powtarzałam cały czas.

Nie wiem, czy moje starania odniosły jakiś skutek. Ale podtrzymywałam starania.

Cały czas miałam nadzieję…


	32. Chapter 33

33

DANIEL

Z napięciem wpatrywałem się w twarz brunetki, zresztą podobnie jak wszyscy pozostali znajdujący się akurat w salonie Cullenów. Obok niej stał Edward. I najwięcej wyczytać można było z jego twarzy. Z każdą kolejną sekundą była coraz bardziej przerażona. Sam zaczynałem się bać…

- Alice, co widziałaś? – spytał Jasper jak tylko zobaczył, że wizja się skończyła.

- Isa… Ona…

- Co? – spytał Aro niecierpliwie.

- Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale… - widać było, że ciężko jej o tym mówić i sama w to nie wierzy – Najpierw straciła przytomność, a potem została związana i teraz Dmitrij przetrzymuje ją w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiem gdzie, bo Isa obudziła się już tam zamknięta – szybko wyjaśniła.

- CO?- dało się słyszeć z różnych stron salonu – Przecież to jest niemożliwe – powtarzano.

A ja nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Isa dużo znaczy dla Alice i są sobie bardzo bliskie, przez co chochlica nie kłamałaby, ale z drugiej strony wszyscy wiedzą, że wampira nie da się tak po prostu obezwładnić. A już tym bardziej niemożliwe jest, by ten stracił przytomność. A jak widać, Isie się udało. Po raz kolejny udowodniła, że z jakiegoś powodu jest inna niż wszyscy. Tylko tym razem nie był to powód do dumy…

- Widziałaś coś jeszcze? – zapytał Carlise – Cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby nam zorientować się gdzie ona jest?

- Nie, nic – potrząsnęła głową wampirzyca – Zupełna pustka.

- Ona ma rację – przytaknął jej Edward – Przed księgarnią straciła przytomność, a potem już to pomieszczenie. Całe czarne. Nic nie widać. Nawet czubka własnego nosa.

- Skąd wiesz? – zainteresował się Jasper.

- Razem z Alice widziałem tę wizję. Wiem, ze miałem tego nie robić, ale z drugiej strony dwie osoby zawsze zobaczą więcej niż jedna… - odparł jakby z poczuciem winy.

Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jemu też zależy na życiu Isy. Nie musiałem posiadać daru Jaspera, żeby wiedzieć, że w dalszym ciągu bardzo ją kocha. Podobnie jak ja nie chciał jej stracić. Nawet jeśli teraz byli dla siebie jedynie znajomymi…

ISA

Przez cały czas starałam się nawiązać jakieś połączenie z Alice. Miałam nadzieję, że udało mi się na tyle zdjąć tarczę, żeby chochlik zobaczył mnie w swojej wizji. Gdybym mi się to udało, to miałam szansę. Co prawda nie wiedziałam, co kombinuje Dmitrij, ale z darem Alcie nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Rosjanin nie wiedział nic o Cullenach ani tym bardziej o ich darach, więc to był mój plus. Musiałam tylko umiejętnie go wykorzystać. Jednak fakt, że działam po omacku nie pomagał. Ale jak to mówią, lepszy rydz niż nic…

Nie wiem, ile czasu tak siedziałam. W tej „pustce" kompletnie straciłam poczucie czasu. Mogła minąć zaledwie godzina, a równie dobrze mógł cały dzień. W dodatku nie wiem, jak długo byłam nieprzytomna. Nie raz powtarzałam, że czasem potrzebuję czasu tylko dla siebie. Że musze pobyć sama, przemyśleć parę spraw… Ale nie to miałam na myśli. Gdyby nie fakt, że starałam się zdjąć tarczę i to zajęcie całkowicie mnie pochłaniało, pewnie już dawno bym zwariowała.

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Dalej nic nie widziałam, ale poczułam delikatny powiew powietrza. Gdzieś tu musiało być wyjście! Jednak moja radość nie trwała długo. Zaraz znowu… straciłam przytomność.

ANETTE

Siedziałam cicho na kanapie w salonie Cullenów. Obok mnie był Peter, a na rękach spał Ethan. Przynajmniej miałam zajęcie, na którym musiałam się skoncentrować i w ten sposób nie dopuszczałam do siebie żadnych czarnych myśli.

Bałam się. Bardzo.

Isa to najbliższa mi osoba. Ona i Paolo. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że mogłabym którekolwiek z nich stracić. Od zawsze byli w moim życiu i byłam pewna, że ten stan rzeczy utrzyma się już na wieczność. A teraz okazało się, że przez jakiegoś żądnego zemsty wampira ma się to zmienić. To po prostu niemożliwe.

Ucieszyłam się, że Alice miała wizję. Przynajmniej wiem, że Isa żyje. Może i dzieje się z nią coś dziwnego, ale żyje. A póki żyje, jest nadzieja.

Poza tym było jeszcze coś. Nie wiem, czy pozostali zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale ja tak. Mieliśmy szansę. Szansę na jej uratowanie. I Isa o tym wiedziała, skoro dała radę zdjąć tarczę. Tak, wiem, ze to zrobiła. W innym wypadku Alice nigdy by jej nie zobaczyła. A skoro miała jedną wizję, to zapewne pojawi się i kolejna. I za którymś razem będziemy wiedzieć na tyle dużo, żeby ją uratować.

Bo jeśli Alice będzie widzieć ją w wizjach, to znaczy, że Isa żyje…

DMITRIJ

Aro z pewnością już tu jest. 24 godziny z pewnością wystarczyły mu, żeby dotrzeć do Ameryki. W końcu tu chodziło o życie jego wnuczki.

Skąd w ogóle wiem, ze dotarła do niego wiadomość o tym, że żyję i mam Dominową? Specjalnie zostawiłem ślad w Europie i potem Ameryce dla jego „piesków", żeby mogli mnie namierzyć i mu o tym donieść. Co więcej jasno dałem do zrozumienia, że moim cele jest właśnie Forks. I o ile nie lubię Aro, tak wiem, że jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby skojarzyć te fakty. Zresztą, głupi by skojarzył.

W każdym razie nadszedł czas na kolejną część planu.

Cicho zakradłem się do tylnej ściany „pokoju" jak przygotowałem dla mojego gościa i delikatnie odchyliłem kotarę. Kilka godzin zamknięcia w takiej czarnej pustce na pewno zdezorientowało ją na tyle, że nie była w stanie szybko ocenić sytuacji, dlatego jak najszybciej po raz kolejny wlałem jej go gardła krew nafaszerowaną narkotykami. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, jak osunęła się nieprzytomna na podłogę. Wtedy na spokojnie ją stamtąd wyniosłem i wrzuciłem do wielkiego worka, który zarzuciłem sobie na plecy. A potem biegiem w drogę.

Na polanie już wszystko sobie wcześniej przygotowałem. Brakowało tylko wampirzycy i samego Aro. Podejrzewałem, że wraz z Włochem pojawić się może mąż Isy, ale jakoś niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Ba, nawet cieszyłem się z większej publiczności.

Poza tym miałem jeszcze pewien ukryty plan. Chociaż mój umysł i myśli ogarnięte były przez te wszystkie lata żądzą zemsty, nie zapomniałem o bólu po stracie Saszy. Tylko zemsta trzymała mnie przy życiu i zdrowych zmysłach. Teraz nie miało być nic…

Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zginę. Nie było dla mnie innej opcji. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem udało by mi się dziś ujść z życiem, Aro nie spocznie. Moja przyszłość to śmierć. Ale cieszy mnie to. Nie, nie jestem masochistą. Wiem, że będzie boleć. Bardzo. Ale jeśli ten ból miał być wybawieniem od wiecznego bólu psychicznego, to byłem na niego gotów. Ba, chciałem umrzeć. Czekałem na to. Ale najpierw musiałem wykonać swoją misję…

EDWARD

Nie mogłem tego znieść.

Chciałem działać. Isie grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, a my tak po prostu siedzimy jak te kołki i czekamy na jakiś cud. Ludzie, cudów nie ma! Nasze nic nierobienie na pewno jej nie pomoże… Nie potrafiłem tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Ale z drugiej zaś strony wiedziałem, że nic nie możemy zrobić. Oni mogą być wszędzie. Bez żadnej wskazówki nie damy rady jej odnaleźć…

Naszą jedyną nadzieją były wizje Alice. Skoro raz udało jej się coś zobaczyć, to może uda się i kolejny. Miejmy nadzieję…

Czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. W domu nie było słychać nic innego, jak tykanie zegara. I bicie serca Ethana, który obecnie spokojnie spał u Anette na rękach. On też w jakiś sposób czuje, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Przez cały dzień był jakiś niespokojny, a gdyby nie fakt, że Anette jest wampirzycą, miałaby niemały problem z utrzymaniem go na rękach, bo strasznie się wiercił. W końcu zmęczył się na tyle, że usnął.

Spojrzałem na Daniela. Najlepiej pasowało do niego określenie „wrak człowieka", albo raczej w tym wypadku wampira. Oczy miał czarne jak dwa węgle, spojrzenie nieobecne, a całym sobą wyrażał zniechęcenie. Nawet Aro, w którego miało to najbardziej uderzyć, nie przeżywał tego, jak on…

Może faktycznie dobrze, że między mną a Bellą stało się, jak się stało? Widać, że Daniel bardzo ją kocha, a ona jego. I że jest szczęśliwa. Zasługuje na to. A ja? Mi wystarczy, że ona jest szczęśliwa…

Moje rozmyślania przerwał ruch Jaspera. To Alice miała kolejną wizję. Nie czekając na nic, zacząłem mówić, co widzi moja siostra

- Isa straciła znowu przytomność. A raczej Dmitrij ją ogłuszył wlewając jej coś do gardła – relacjonowałem – Teraz ma zamiar gdzieś ją zabrać. Widzę jakąś polanę, ale jej nie znam. Nie wiem, gdzie to jest. Tam na środku stoi wysoki słup. On ma zamiar ją do niego przypiąć. I czekać na Aro. Chce ją zabić na twoich oczach – skończyłem mówić, a wizja się skończyła.


	33. Chapter 34

34

DMITRIJ

Wszystko było gotowe. Isa wisiała na słupie przywiązana za ręce i nogi w taki sposób, że nie mogła się w żaden sposób ruszyć. Na dole ustawiony był stos suchych patyków polanych benzyną, który miałem zamiar podpalić, gdy tylko Aro się tu pojawi. Ogień szybko pójdzie w górę i zacznie spalać wampirzycę. Najpierw jej ubranie, a potem nią samą. Pewnie zdąży się już ocknąć, więc jej dziadek będzie miał możliwość posłuchać, jak jego kochana wnuczka krzyczy z bólu. Bo zanim ogień dojdzie do głowy, trochę czasu minie. A ja będę spokojnie stał czekając na śmierć i upajając się widokiem cierpiącego wampira. Będzie cierpiał, jak ja kilkadziesiąt lat temu.

Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak czekać na Aro.

ALICE

Kolejna wizja była jeszcze gorsza. W jakiś sposób udało mi się zobaczyć wszystko to, co planował Dmitrij. Nie interesowało mnie, jak to się stało, ale to, co wtedy zobaczyłam. Wiedziałam, że ten obraz będzie prześladował mnie już do końca. Gdy wizja dobiegła końca, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Spokojnie kochanie – przytulił mnie Jasper – Edward nam wszystko opowiedział – dodał, a mnie spadł kamień z serca.

Gdybym miała jeszcze raz przez to przechodzić, to chyba postradałabym zmysły.

- Edward powiedział nam, że nie wie, gdzie jest ta polana, że jej nie zna – powiedział Aro, a w jego głosie nie było tej stanowczości i władzy, co wcześniej – A ty może ją kojarzysz?

Zamyśliłam się, starając sobie przypomnieć jakiś charakterystyczny szczegół, który naprowadził by mnie na jej lokalizację. Jak w zwolnionym tempie wyświetlałam kolejne obrazy z wizji, skupiając się jedynie na otoczeniu. Nagle coś zobaczyłam.

- Wiem! – wykrzyknęłam, po czym zwróciłam się do mojego chłopaka – Pamiętasz to drzewo, gdzie wyryliśmy nasze serce? – zapytałam, a gdy przytaknął, kontynuowałam – Minie je po drodze i pobiegnie trochę dalej na północ. Jakieś pięć do dziesięciu kilometrów…

- Faktycznie jest tam polana – uświadomił sobie – Stosunkowo niewielka, ale otoczona gęstym lasem.

- Gdzie to dokładnie jest? – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Daniel, a w jego oczach rozbłysła nadzieja – Wiecie jak tam trafić?

- Jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd na północny zachód. I tak, wiemy – odparł szybko.

- Ile mamy czasu? – tym razem głos zabrał Carlise.

- Będą tam za jakieś pięć minut – odpowiedziałam po chwili zastanowienia.

- Więc ruszajmy w drogę – Emmett.

ISA

Gdy otworzyłam oczy przed sobą zobaczyłam las i polanę. Może i nie byłoby to takie dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że to wszystko widziałam z góry. W dodatku nie mogłam w żaden sposób się ruszyć, jedynie głową. Po chwili dotarło do mnie, czemu. Ręce i nogi miałam przywiązane do wysokiego słupa. W dodatku do mojego nosa dolatywał silny zapach benzyny. Nie trzeba być Einsteinem żeby wiedzieć, co planował Dmitrij. Słup polany benzyną będzie palił się bardzo szybko. Razem ze mną…

Rozejrzałam się wokół na tyle, na ile pozwalał mi na słup. Rosjanina nie widziałam nigdzie, pewnie schował się poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku i czekał na Aro.

Miałam nadzieję, że nikt się nie pojawi. Tak byłoby mi zdecydowanie łatwiej. Wiem, że Dmitrij nie zdecydowałby się mnie zabić, gdy dziadka nie będzie w pobliżu, ale może w końcu znudziłby się czekaniem. Czemu? Bo wiem, ze sama moja śmierć byłaby dla nich ogromnym bólem, a jeśli w dodatku mieliby na nią patrzeć… Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Wiem, że gdyby byli przy tym obecni, nie zapomnieliby już nigdy. Nie w sposób, jaki zaplanował dla mnie opętany rządzą zemsty wampir.

Nie traciłam nadziei. Cały czas liczyłam na to, że udało mi się zdjąć tarczę na tyle, żeby Alice zobaczyła, co się święci. Nie liczę na to, że mnie uratują, ale przynajmniej nie będą się zamartwiać.

To, co zobaczyłam parę minut później, całkowicie mnie zszokowało…

Narracja 3-osobowa

Cullenowie wraz z Aro, Danielem i Peterem zbliżali się już do polany. Anette została w domu razem z małym Ethanem.

Zgodniej z pomysłem Jaspera zrobili to od zachodu, ponieważ wtedy wiejący ze wschodu wiatr nie uprzedzi Dmitrija o ich przybyciu. Dopiero gdy wyjdą zza drzew. Dawało im to przewagę, którą postanowili wykorzystać. Jak? Elementem zaskoczenia. Wampirza rodzina miała w dalszym ciągu chować się za drzewami, a ujawnić się mieli tylko Daniel, Aro i Peter. W końcu to na obecności tego drugiego najbardziej zależało Dmitrijowi. Cullenowie mieli wszystko ubezpieczać, by nikomu nic się nie stało…

Rosjanin już na nich czekał. Stał oparty o słup, na którym wisiała Isa. Jego postawa wyrażała ogromne zadowolenie, a jednocześnie ignorancję dla wszystkiego i wszystkich.

- Aro, jak miło cię widzieć – powiedział – Tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy… Tęskniłeś?

- Wybacz, ale nie – odparł Włoch usilnie starając się nie patrzeć w górę na wnuczkę.

- Szkoda, bo ja bardzo – głos Dmitrija aż ociekał ironią – Aż odliczałem dni do naszego spotkania.

- Szkoda, że tak szybko się doczekałeś – dodał Daniel, którego aż nosiło na jego widok.

Jednak odpowiedzi się nie doczekał. Widocznie Rosjanin uznał, że nie warto z nim rozmawiać. W końcu nie dla niego tu przyjechał.

- Więc jak Aro, jesteś gotowy na moje małe przedstawienie? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku, a w jego dłoni pojawiła się zapalona zapalniczka.

- Nie rób tego! – krzyknął Daniel robiąc krok w kierunku wampira.

Ten zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Bo co?

- Bo ja ci nie pozwalam.

- Mam uwierzyć, że taki chuderlawy wampirek jak ty mi w tym przeszkodzi? – wybuchł śmiechem – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Kim ty jesteś żeby mi zagrozić?

Widać było, jak Daniel cały się gotuje i jedyny co go powstrzymuje przed rzuceniem się na Dmitrija, to dłoń Aro zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu.

- Więc zostaw moją żonę w spokoju – wysyczał wściekły.

- Mówiłem ci już, że takie nic mi w tym nie przeszkodzi – powiedział i zaczął bawić się zapaliczką coraz bliżej patyków.

Następne wydarzenia potoczyły się z szybkością światła. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Daniel powalił Rosjanina na ziemię i zaczął się z nim szarpać. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, Dmitrij zaczął mu oddawać. Aro próbował ich rozdzielić, ale na darmo. A Peter? Stał z boku i się nie wtrącał. Zaraz jednak wkroczyli Cullenowie i pomogli rozdzielić walczących.

- Opanuj się – skarcił go szeptem Aro – W ten sposób nie pomożemy Isie.

- W ogóle jej nie pomożecie… - rozległ się obok nich głos.


	34. Chapter 35

35

DMITRIJ

Nikt nie powiedział, że przy okazji wykonywania planu nie mogę się w żaden sposób zabawić. A ten cały Domin w jakiś sposób działał mi na nerwy, więc postanowiłem się z nim trochę podroczyć Poza tym ta mała jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności, więc musiałem trochę poczekać. Tak swoją drogą, to z nią jest coś nie tak. Ilekroć sprawdzałem moją mieszkankę na jakimkolwiek wampirze, tracił on przytomność na góra dwie godziny. U niej trwa to dwa razy dłużej. Nie rozumiem… Ale w sumie co mi tam. Ważne, że w ogóle traci, a ja mogłem działać.

Czekałem na kolejny punkt programu. Niestety ten nie zależał ode mnie. Byłem zależny od kogoś innego. Ale byłem pewny, że nie nawali. Też miał w tym swój interes. I to dzięki niemu mogłem zacząć działać.

ISA

Przyglądałam się całej tej sytuacji w milczeniu. Na razie nie chciałam zdradzić, że jestem już całkiem świadoma i przytomna. Coś mi mówiło, że tak będzie lepiej… Jedynie widząc jak Daniel rzuca się na Dmitrija miałam ochotę głośno krzyknąć i go powstrzymać, ale jakoś udało mi się pohamować. A potem to mnie w ogóle zatkało. Na polanę wbiegli Cullenowie. Co oni tu robili? Ale moment… Skoro byli tu wszyscy, to znaczy, że moje starania odniosły zamierzony skutek. Udało mi się! Co więcej wiedzieli, gdzie mnie szukać, a to znaczy, że Alice zobaczyła w swoich wizjach także zamiar Rosjanina! Nie miałam pojęcia, jak udało mi się to zrobić, ale ważne, że udało! Miałam ochotę skakać z radości! Gdyby tylko nie krępowały mnie te sznury…

Teraz już wiedziałam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Bałam się tylko, jaką cenę przyjdzie nam za to zapłacić…

JASPER

Byłem otoczony gromadą wampirów, a każdy z nich odczuwał różne emocje. Było tego sporo, ale już tyle lat żyję jako wampir, że potrafię zapanować na moim darem. To, że Dmitrij był podekscytowany nie było dla mnie niczym specjalnie zaskakującym. Trochę mnie zdziwiło nerwowe czekanie od strony Petera, ale nie miałem teraz głowy, żeby się nad tym dokładniej zastanawiać. Jedyne, co mnie naprawdę zaskoczyło, to radość i ogromna ekscytacja pochodzące… gdzieś z góry. Mimowolnie spojrzałem na Isę i zobaczyłem, że jest przytomna! Wszystkiemu się przyglądała i szeroko uśmiechała. Nie rozumiem, co ją tak cieszyło? Ja w tej sytuacji nie widziałem nic, co mogło w niej wywołać aż taką radość… A może sam fakt, że się pojawiliśmy? Może myślała, że jest już uratowana? Sam nie wiem…

Narracja 3-osobowa

Wszyscy stojący w tej grupie odwrócili głowy.

- Co masz na myślisz? – spytali Petera, do którego należał ów głos.

- Isa jest już martwa – stwierdził – To tylko kwestia czasu – dodał oddalając się w kierunku Dmitrija.

- Nie rozumiem… - skwitował jego zachowanie Daniel.

- Wszyscy jesteście naiwni jak dzieci. Peter od samego początku ze mną współpracuje – wyjaśniał Rosjanin – Myślicie, że skąd wiedziałem, gdzie szukać Isy? Nie jestem tropicielem. Na szczęście ambicja bywa dobrym towarzyszem podejmowania decyzji… Peter po jednej z misji poczuł, że stać go na więcej niż ciągłe wykonywanie twoich rozkazów – zwrócił się do Aro – Zaproponowałem mu współpracę, na którą przystanął.

- Byłeś szpiegiem? – zapytał Włoch.

- Tak – przytaknął Peter – Doskonale znałem twój dar, więc nie miałem problemu z omijaniem go. Poza tym wiedziałeś, że Anette mnie lubi, więc nawet mnie nie podejrzewałeś. Myślałeś, że jesteś tak straszny i potężny, że nikt z twojego dworu nie odważy się na taki krok. Twoja pewność siebie, bardzo mi ułatwiała sprawę. Przez cały czas bez problemów mogłem kontaktować się z Dmitrijem, a ty nic nawet nie podejrzewałeś.

- Wiedziałem o wszystkim, co działo się na twoim dworze. Dzięki temu mogłem jak najlepiej zaplanować swoją zemstę…

To wszystko była dla nich zdecydowanie za dużo. Szczególnie dla Aro, którego zdenerwował fakt, że w ten sposób zraniona została także Anette, jego kolejne oczko w głowie. Szybko puścił dalej szarpiącego się Daniela i sam rzucił się w kierunku wampirów. Po chwili to samo uczynił Domin.

- Nie! – dobiegł ich krzyk Isy

To wybudziło Cullenów z szoku i sami rzucili się do pomocy. Męska część rodziny wspomóc walczące wampiry, a Alice, Rosalie i Esme – korzystając z nieuwagi dwóch napastników – wspięły się po słupie, żeby uwolnić skrępowaną Isę.

Nie było to takie łatwe. Próbowały rozerwać sznur, rozwiązać go czy chociażby przeciąć, ale wszystko to na nic, nie został nawet draśnięty.

- Och, odsuńcie się – powiedziała w końcu zniecierpliwiona Alice i zaczęła rozrywać liny zębami.

A raczej przegryzać je, bo rozerwać się ich nie dało w żaden sposób. Na szczęście pomysł chochlika okazał się w miarę skuteczny i liny puszczały. Widząc to, Rose zaczęła to samo z linami przy kostkach wampirzycy. Niedługo potem Isa była wolna i razem z dziewczynami mogła ruszyć na pomoc reszcie. A pomoc była im potrzebna, bo choć napastników było dwóch, byli silni i dobrze wyszkoleni.

Nie umawiały się, kto pomaga komu. Po prostu rzuciły się w wir walki chcąc jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy. Wszyscy walczyli w jednym wielkim ścisku, więc musieli uważać, by nie uszkodzić siebie nawzajem.

- Isa, rozpal ognisko – krzyknął w pewnym momencie Daniel, który razem z Emmettem i Jasperem trzymał szamoczącego się Petera.

Wampirzyca szybko rzuciła się w stronę słupa. Nie było sensu przygotowywać nowego ogniska, skoro mogli wykorzystać ten stos zrobiony przez Dmitrija. Dominowa miała w dodatku na tyle szczęścia, że tuż obok niego znalazła upuszczoną przez wampira zapalniczkę. Po chwili języki ognia strzelały wysoko w niebo, by po chwili pochłonąć dawnego strażnika Volturii. Teraz na placu boju został już tylko Rosjanin. Nim jednak zajęli się chłopacy, a dziewczyny pilnowały, by Peter zwęglił się cały. Przy okazji Alice, Rosalie i Esme sprawdzały, czy z Isą wszystko jest w porządku, czy nic jej się nie stało… Nawet nie zorientowały się, jak obok nich przeleciała czyjaś głowa i wylądowała w samym środku ogniska. Dopiero po chwili spojrzały w tamtą stronę…

- O mój Boże… - wyszeptała chochlica patrząc wprost w oczy swojego nauczyciela, które teraz z bólem spoglądały na nią spośród płomieni.

Słysząc przyjaciółkę, Isa również spojrzała w ogień.

Szok.

Niedowierzanie.

Zaskoczenie.

Ból.

To wszystko wymalowane było na jej twarzy. Przestał dla niej istnieć świat. Była tylko ona i głowa jej męża w płomieniach. Nie zwracała uwagi na krzyki pozostałych, ani na lecące obok niej kolejne fragmenty Daniela. Po prostu stała.

ESME

Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę walczących. Carlise wraz z Aro i naszymi synami właśnie rozczłonkowywał ciało Dmitrija. Po minucie i on spoczął w ogniu.

- Jak to się stało? – spytałam, gdy tylko mój mąż pojawił się obok.

- Nie wiem… - odparł również w szoku – Wszystko szło dobrze, już prawie go mieliśmy, gdy nagle rzucił się na Daniela i po prostu skręcił mu kark i rzucił głowę w płomienie. Wszystko to trwało mniej niż sekundę. Nawet nie zdążyliśmy zareagować… Potem on dalej rozrywał Daniela, a my staraliśmy się dobrać do niego…

- Biedna Isa… - tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć – Oni się tak bardzo kochali…

- NIE! – rozległ się na polanie wrzask pełen bólu – NIE!

Isa. Aro musiał się powstrzymywać, bo gotowa była wejść w płonienie, żeby wyciągnąć stamtąd ciało Daniela. Jednak nic takiego nie zrobiła. Po prostu padła na kolana i wpatrywała się w coraz bardziej spaloną twarz męża. Po chwili zaczęła płakać. Ale nie po wampirzemu. Z jej oczu leciały najprawdziwsze łzy. Krwawe łzy.

ISA

To nie mogła być prawda. To nie mogło się stać. Tylko nie on.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam takiego bólu. Miałam wrażenie, że jakaś niewidzialna ręka wyrywa mi serce. Nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego on? Dlaczego nie ja?

To nie mogło się stać…

EDWARD

Byłem w szoku. Podobnie jak pozostali. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy. Czy mogliśmy temu zapobiec? Pewnie tak. Gdy zabiliśmy Petera myślałem, że teraz będzie już łatwiej. W końcu nas było sześciu, a on jeden. Chyba byliśmy zbyt pewni siebie… Nie wiem. Szukanie winnych nic teraz nie da. Stało się. Czasu nie cofniemy.

Spojrzałem na Isę. Była w strasznym stanie. Nie reagowała na nic. Siedziała przed ogniskiem i wpatrywała się w płonienie. Z jej oczu leciały krwawe łzy. Musiała naprawdę bardzo go kochać. Wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem. Jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak bardzo opłakiwał czyjąś śmierć. Nie raz widziałem, jak jakiemuś wampirowi zabito towarzysza życia, ale jeszcze żaden nie płakał po nim aż tak.

Jej ból widać było gołym okiem. Nie musiałem mieć daru Jaspera, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo cierpi. Było to po niej widać… To był okropny widok, ale nie potrafiłem odwrócić głowy…

Po jakiejś godzinie ogień w końcu wygasł. Nikt przez ten czas nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wszyscy w milczeniu oddawali ostatni hołd Danielowi.

- Trzeba zabrać ją do domu… - powiedziała szeptem Alice.

Skinąłem głową.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak się do tego zabrać, ale w końcu po prostu wziąłem ją na ręce i razem z resztą ruszyłem w stronę domu. Zostawiliśmy za sobą polanę, która miała być miejscem śmierci Isy, a która okazała się miejscem śmierci Daniela.

ANETTE

Dni mijały. Wszystkie były do siebie tak bardzo podobne, że zlewały się w jedno. Wszystkie wypełnione bólem i poczuciem straty. Wszystkim nam brakowało Daniela, ale nie mogliśmy się równać z bólem Isy.

Doskonale pamiętam tamten dzień, kiedy wrócili do domu. Gdy mi o tym wszystkim powiedzieli… Byłam w szoku. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć… Lubiłam Petera i znałam go, a przynajmniej tak myślałam, bo nigdy nie podejrzewałabym, że jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Najbardziej jednak wstrząsnął mną widok Isy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam wampira w takim stanie.

Aro oczywiście od razu chciał nas zabrać do Voltery. Nie chciałam się zgodzić, ale Aro na to nie zwracał uwagi. Bardzo długo rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, często głośno się kłócąc. W końcu jednak Isa powiedziała, że nigdzie nie jedzie. Tu zmarł jej mąż i tu chce zostać. To ostatecznie zamknęło usta dziadkowi i niedługo potem sam wrócił do Włoch. A my skorzystałyśmy z zaproszenia Esme i zostałyśmy u Cullenów. Żadna z nas nie chciała być teraz sama. Poza tym był jeszcze Ethan. On nie rozumiał, co się stało. Poza tym był mały i wymagał dużo uwagi. Sama nie dałabym rady, a tu wszyscy chętnie mi pomagali. A Isa? Ona żyła teraz w swoim świecie wspomnień. Nie odzywała się do nikogo ani słowem, tylko siedziała na parapecie okna w salonie i wpatrywała się w dal. Zapomniała o całym świecie.

- Mamo tak nie można – powiedziałam w końcu któregoś dnia patrząc w jej coraz czarniejsze oczy – Musisz żyć dalej. Ja wiem, że zawalił ci się świat, ale masz mnie i Ethana. Nie damy sobie bez ciebie rady. Wróć do nas… Mamo, proszę…

Teraz i ja płakałam. Czułam jak moje oczy zrobiły się suche… Zaś w oczach Isy po raz kolejny zalśniły krwawe łzy. Nie mówiąc nic mocno mnie przytuliła.

- Moja mała Anette… Moja maleńka – mówiła zduszonym głosem.

Czułam spojrzenia Cullenów na sobie. Wpatrywali się w nas z zaciekawieniem i wzruszeniem.

Godzinę później, gdy Isa razem z Carlisem poszli na polowanie, ich ciekawość osiągnęła szczyt. I zaczęły się pytania.

- Czemu mówiłaś do Isy mamo? – to był Jasper.

- To jakiś wasz kod? – tym razem Emmett.

- Nie. Isa jest moją mamą. Biologiczną – wyjaśniłam.

- Ale jak to? – teraz to Alice.

– Przecież to niemożliwe – nie rozumiała Rosalie – Wampir nie może mieć dzieci…

- Isa urodziła mnie zanim sama stała się wampirem – odparłam, ale nic nie rozumieli, więc musiałam przytoczyć całą historię – Kiedy Isa przybyła do Voltery, nie od razu została wampirem. Paolo pokazywał jej miasto i razem chodzili na imprezy. Na jednej trochę za bardzo zabalowali i dziewięć miesięcy później pojawiłam się na świecie. Przez rok mieszkaliśmy we trójkę, a potem mama została wampirem i zamieszkała z dziadkiem w zamku, a ja z tatą dalej mieszkaliśmy w jego kawalerce. Isa bardzo często nas odwiedzała. Po jakimś czasie Paolo też został wampirem i wszyscy zamieszkaliśmy w zamku. Ot, cała historia – skończyłam.

- A czemu nie mieszkałaś od raz w zamku? – Emmett.

- Pomyśl – powiedziałam kręcąc oczami – Byłam małym bobaskiem i miałam zamieszkać wśród wampirów, którzy żywią się ludzką krwią? Dopiero po jakimś czasie zobojętnieli na mój zapach na tyle, że mogłam się tam przenieść.

- A jak to się stało, że jesteś wampirem? – zaciekawiła się Alice.

- Od początku wiedziałam, kim jest mama i cała reszta. Nikt nigdy nie potępiał mnie za to, że jestem człowiekiem i mogłam nim być do końca życia. Ale nie chciałam. Wolałam zostać wampirem, ale pozwolili mi na to dopiero jak skończyłam osiemnaście lat.

- Życie to jednak potrafi zaskoczyć… - westchnął Edward i każdy powrócił do swoich zajęć.


	35. Chapter 36

EPILOG

Jeśli szukacie masochisty, to ja jestem książkowym przykładem. Pamiętałam ten ból, a jednak wróciłam. Tu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Po raz pierwszy i kolejny…

Minęło ponad półtora wieku, nim moja stopa po raz kolejny dotknęła ziemi w tym miasteczku. Forks było dla mnie miejscem przeklętym. Dwa razy poznałam tu smak niewyobrażalnego bólu i dwa razy z jego powodu stąd uciekałam, żeby zacząć życie na nowo. A teraz znowu wróciłam. Nie potrafiłam wymazać tego miejsca z mapy swojego życia… Bo pomimo bólu, zawsze odnajdywałam tu szczęście…

Pierwsze kroki po wylądowaniu skierowałam na pamiętną polanę. Nie byłam tu ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Wszystko było tak, jak zapamiętałam. Jedynie na środku nie było czarnej dziury po ogniu. Porosła ją trawa. Ale słup stał dalej. Zniszczony, ale był. Instynktownie usiadłam w tym samym miejscu, co wtedy, gdy wpatrywałam się w twarz męża otoczoną płomieniami. Przesiedziałam tak cały dzień, zanim wróciłam do domu. Do reszty rodziny, męża i dzieci.

Wiele lat trwało, zanim uporałam się z tym bólem. Zawsze wtedy był przy mnie mój miedzianowłosy Anioł Stróż. Bez słów wiedział, czego w danej chwili mi potrzeba. Rozumiał mnie, jak nikt inny. Chyba dlatego przełamałam strach i dałam nam kolejną szansę. Zrozumiałam, że kocham go nieprzerwalnie odkąd – jeszcze jako człowiek - zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy w szkolnej stołówce. Jestem szczęśliwa. Niedawno obchodziliśmy pięćdziesiątą rocznicę ślubu.

Anette i Ethan zaakceptowali moją decyzję. Nie robili mi wymówek, cieszyli się naszym szczęściem. Anette została z nami jakiś czas, a potem wyruszyła w kolejną podróż. A Ethan gdy tylko skończył osiemnaście lat, został wampirem. To była jego decyzja, którą w pełni popierałam. Cokolwiek robiły moje dzieci, zawsze miały we mnie wsparcie.

Daniel? On zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu i Edward doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jego też kochałam i w jakiś sposób kocham dalej. Wiem, że chciałby, żebym ułożyła sobie życie i była szczęśliwa… Tego zawsze dla mnie pragnął. Szczęścia.

I jestem szczęśliwa.


	36. Chapter 28

28

ISA

Dom opustoszał dopiero nad ranem. I to tylko dlatego, że niektórzy mieli szkołę albo pracę. Dlatego, niedługo potem zostałam w domu tylko w towarzystwie Ethana i Anette.

- To teraz mów – powiedziała wampirzyca.

- Ale co? – spojrzałam na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Co tu robili Cullenowie – wywróciła oczami.

- Ale ja dalej nie rozumiem…

- Nie udawaj głupiej… Dobrze wiesz, że wiem, co oni zrobili, a przynajmniej jeden z nich – mówiła dalej patrząc mi w oczy – Dlatego dziwi mnie, co oni tu robili – wyjaśniła.

- Po prostu… W jakiś sposób są dla mnie jak rodzina…

- Ja jestem twoją rodziną, Daniel, Aro, Ethan… Ale nie oni. Już nie pamiętasz, jak przez nich cierpiałaś. A szczególnie przez jednego z nich?

- Pamiętam i uwierz mi, mam kolejne powody. Ale w końcu ludzką rzeczą jest wybaczać. Poza tym nie zależy mi na kontaktach z nim, a z resztą rodziny. Oni zawsze byli dla mnie dobrzy. Byli dla mnie rodziną. Rodzeństwem, którego nigdy nie miałam…

- A teraz? Też nim są?

- Tak. Bardzo bałam się pierwszego spotkania, a potem kolejnych. Ale okazało się, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie. I choć się zmieniłam, zaakceptowali mnie taką, jaką jestem teraz. Nie upierają się przy tym, żeby znowu widzieć we mnie tamtą Bellę Swan. Dla nich jestem Isą Domin. W dodatku Daniel też znalazł z nimi niezły kontakt…

- Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłaś. I chociaż trochę mnie ta sytuacja niepokoi, bardzo się cieszę twoim szczęściem – powiedziała przytulając mnie.

- Mówisz, jakbyś była moją matką – zaśmiałam się, po czym dodałam – Powinno być raczej odwrotnie.

Słysząc moje słowa wybuchnęła śmiechem, a chwilę po niej ja zrobiłam to samo.

EDWARD

Po powrocie do domu, niemal od razu znowu musieliśmy wychodzić, tym razem do szkoły. Szybko się zebraliśmy i już jechaliśmy moim samochodem.

- Jak myślicie, kim jest ta cała Anette? I po co przybyła do Forks? – zapytała w pewnym momencie Rose.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparłem – Mówiła, że kogoś szuka i tym kimś okazali się Dominowie…

- A jeśli ona jest z Volturi?

- Nie kojarzę jej – zamyśliłem się – Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem, ale z drugiej strony dawno nie byłem we Włoszech… A ty Alice? Widziałaś coś?

- Nie – pokręciła przecząco głową – Nie widziałam jej ani na żywo, ani w żadnej wizji, choć staram się mieć na oku Volturii…

- A mnie się wydaje, że już kiedyś ją widziałem… - głos zabrał Jasper.

- Jesteś pewny? I gdzie? – zapytała od razu Alice.

Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy w jej głosie wyłapałem nutkę zazdrości.

- Nie wiem – odparł – Mam takie wrażenie, ale jestem pewny, że nigdzie jej wcześniej nie widziałem… Nie wiem, skąd to się bierze…

- A nie myślicie, że ona jest po prostu do kogoś podobna? – wypalił nagle Emmett.

- Podobna? – zdziwiła się Rose – Niby do kogo?

- Ruszcie głową – powiedział wesoło.

Wyraźnie się cieszył, że wie coś, czego my nie wiemy. I jakoś nie zamierzał dzielić się z nami tą wiedzą. Ot tak, z przekory.

Uporczywie starałem się przypomnieć kogoś, kto jakimś stopniu, nawet niewielkim, byłby podobny do Włoszki. Ale na darmo…Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo równie pięknego. Chociaż nie. Jest ktoś, kogo Anette nie pobije urodą. Bella. Moja Bells.

Ale zaraz, zaraz… Jakby się tak dłużej zastanowić… Co prawda Anette ma dużo ciemniejsze włosy i zdecydowanie bardziej kręcone, ale kształt oczu jest podobny i zarys twarzy… Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, bo ma inny nos i ten mały detal zmienia cały jej wygląd. Ale teraz? Patrząc obiektywnie? Tylko, czy to jest możliwe?…

- ISA! – powiedziała reszta pasażerów w tym samym momencie, jakby właśnie odkryli Amerykę.

- Ale jak? – zdziwiła się Alice.

- Kim one dla siebie w końcu są? – dołączyła do niej blondynka.

- To stąd to wrażenie, że już kiedyś ją widziałem… - dodał Jasper.

Reszta drogi upłynęła w milczeniu. Każdy na swój sposób trawił zasłyszane informacje i próbował rozwiązać zagadkę pochodzenia Włoszki i stopnia jej pokrewieństwa z Bellą. Podobnie było na lekcjach. Pewnie dziwnie to wyglądało. Idealni i nieskazitelni Cullenowie chodzą po szkole rozkojarzeni. Nie wiem, jak radziła sobie reszta, ale ja miałem to szczęście, że ilekroć jakiś nauczyciel wywołał mnie do odpowiedzi, zawsze mogłem sprawdzić w jego głowie, co chce i jakiej wymaga odpowiedzi. Dziś było to bardzo przydatne… I przez parę kolejnych dni też…

DANIEL

Nie ma ludzi nieomylnych. Wampirów też nie. Ja jestem tego najlepszym przykładem.

Zanim spotkaliśmy Cullenów na swojej drodze, byłem pewny, że Isa jest szczęśliwa. Myliłem się. Pojawienie się wampirzej rodziny w naszym życiu sprawiło, że stała się jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa. Myślałem, że już się to nie zmieni, ale po raz kolejny się pomyliłem. Mały Ethan wprowadził do naszego życia jeszcze więcej szczęścia. A teraz po raz kolejny zrobiła to Anette. Jeśli kiedykolwiek myślałem, że Isa jest szczęśliwa, byłem w ogromnym błędzie. Bo dopiero teraz była tak naprawdę szczęśliwa. Szczęście i radość wprost biły od niej na kilometr. Wiem, że to śmieszne porównanie, ale gdyby móc podłączyć ją do kontaktu, to zapewne oświetliłaby całe miasto.

Szczęście Isy udzieliło się i mnie. Świat stał się jakiś taki bardziej kolorowy. Nie wiem, czemu. Tak po prostu. W szkole byłem znany z tego, że nigdy nie pozwalałem uczniom na żadną samowolkę na moich lekcjach. Zawsze musieli robić, co kazałem. Owszem, byłem dość surowym nauczycielem, ale też bardzo lubianym. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób uczniowie potrafili to połączyć, ale to zrobili. W każdym razie nawet oni dziś zauważyli, że coś się ze mną dzieje. Bo pierwszy raz pozwoliłem im wybrać, w co chcą grać. A kiedy okazało się, że zdanie są podzielone, kazałem im się podzielić na dwie grupy i każdy z nich grała w coś innego. Byli zdziwieni, ale bardzo zadowoleni.

Zauważyłem też, że z Cullenami coś się dzieje. Wszyscy byli jacyś dziwni. Jakby rozkojarzeni. Ale co może tak rozkojarzyć wampira? Przecież widzieliśmy się nie tak dawno i wszyscy było w porządku? Przecież przez tą godzinę nic wielkiego nie mogło się stać. A może jednak mogło? Już sam nie wiem…

Ale mniejsza z nimi. Gdy po lekcjach wróciłem do domu, w tym samym momencie na podjazd przed naszym domem wjechał samochód mojej żony, z którego wysiadła ona z Ethanem na rękach i Anette.

- Cześć kochanie – przywitała mnie z uśmiechem – Jak było w pracy?

- Cześć skarbie. W porządku. Nawet udało mi się za bardzo dzieciaków nie skatować – zaśmiałem się – A wy jak spędziłyście dzień? – spytałem otwierając drzwi Isie.

- A dziękuję, było bardzo przyjemnie – odparła – Odwiedziłyśmy księgarnię, a potem wybrałyśmy się na małe zakupy. Anette przedstawiłam dziewczynom jako moją siostrę i myślę, że taka wersja będzie najodpowiedniejsza.

- Jak zawsze masz rację kotku – stwierdziłem ze śmiechem.

DMITRIJ

Tyle lat szukania i tropienia… Tyle fałszywych tropów… Coraz mniej wierzyłem, że w końcu mi się uda, ale jednak zemsta pchała mnie doi dalszego działania.

I w końcu po tylu latach wyrzeczeń, udało się. W momencie, kiedy przestałem już wierzyć, znalazłem ją. A raczej ich. Jak zawsze towarzyszył jej ten wierny pies Daniel. I dołączył ktoś jeszcze. Człowiek. A raczej człowiecze niemowlę.

Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Lepszej okazji do zemsty nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić.


End file.
